Just Best Friends
by shika-kunfan001
Summary: Amy and Shadow are just best friends; they understand eachother more than anyone else. But people start rumors, rumors that Rouge- Shadow's girlfriend and Amy's long-time friend- doesn't like. How will they go through life with all this drama.
1. Chapter 1

Just Best Friends

_Sonic and any other characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to SEGA. _

_-Two lost souls forced into a life, now intertwined as on._

_Free at last._

_Forever to be one. Only to be condemned to none._

_Mistress of a thousand eyes.-_

"Then Betty smacked the yellow car girl. I swear, ever since that guy moved into the neighborhood, all he's brought was trouble. No matter how much I love gossip, it's still pretty gross that like almost every girl in the neighborhood wants him. He's not even cute! Ugh. An anteater making women swoon?" My tongue flung out as I showed my disgust about him. My best friend just stared at me with so much confusion, his red eyes looking at the ceiling as he took in all the information I just poured into his head. Silly boys, they can't process gossip fast enough to catch up.

"Wait…who's the girl of the yellow car again?" Shadow asked me, again. I sighed and shook my head, this was like the third time he confused Betty Bee with the girl with the yellow car, who I always forgot her name. We stood quiet in the small room that was known as Shadow's room. I was on a chair while Shadow was on his bed, both staring at nothing. I look at Shadow, wondering when he'll take me to go eat. Shadow, the lone wolf, the one who insults everyone, but yet is a friend of everyone. So odd. He was quiet, liked to be alone, insulted many, and seemed to get annoyed so easily. And yet, he was my best friend. Me! Amy Rose! Cute, smart, friendly, preppy, …loud, the total opposite of Shadow. Then how did we end up besties? …You know what? I have no idea.

"Yo, Shads." Maybe he will remember.

"Hn."He finally looked away from the ceiling.

"How the hell did we become friends?" I moved my head to stare at him with confusion. I seriously don't remember. He looked up to the ceiling again, he probably can't remember either.

"Didn't we meet at book club? I was hanging out with Shade and you just came up to her and we just talked." I thought about it. I didn't really remember that. All I can remember was our second meeting.

"Then I was walking with Rouge and I didn't say hi to you. I remembered the face you made, it was pretty scary." Shadow shuddered at the memory of our second meeting.

"It's because you didn't say hi to me!" It was true. I said hi all happy and cute and he just stared at me like if I was an idiot as he walked away. How dare he! I was very enthusiastic to become his friend since he was so close to my other friends, but when he left me hanging, oh no that made me furious. But, I guess it doesn't matter now.

"You wanna go to eat now? I'm getting hungry." He stood up and stretched. My head shot so quickly towards him that I could have snapped my own neck if I wanted to. In that instant, my stomach growled in response to his question. He just looked at me and shook his head as he walked out the room and I followed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"How much do you eat?" I looked up as I heard Shadow and smiled; just another day to surprise people with my appetite. I may be small and thin, but this girl needs food.

"Oh come on. A burger, some chicken tenders, large fries, large soda and an ice cream isn't a lot." I told him, sipping the soda that I brought back to his house.

"I guess it wasn't since you started eating my fries and got like 3 refills." Shadow looked at me with no emotion. I smiled and giggled at him. This cute little face doesnt cute with just healthy food. How do you think I get these round cheeks? I just make sure it doesnt get round in the wrong places; which was starting to get hard.

"Wished Rouge could be more like you. She barely eats." Shadow sipped his soda. Rouge, Rouge, Rouge. My childhood friend. Pretty, skinny, lady-like, bitchy, model, very lady-like, seductive, histrionic, cold, truthful, kinda vain, and bitchy. Oh how I love her so. How or why I still talk to her, who knows why. Known her for about 5 or so years and she has been the same for all those years. Maybe it's because even though she is a bitchy, sneaky, big-mouthed and well…a bitch, she still cares and shows her nice side. Like when that one girl was making fun of my dress in the 8th grade. Rouge heard her bad mouth it and she bad mouth her back, twice as bad. Rouge did her part and she was darn happy she won since she was the one that picked my dress that day. Well, not only is she my friend, she is also Shadow's girlfriend. Now that I can't understand.

"She's been…cranky lately." I eyed Shadow as he said that. Cranky lately? She always is.

"Well, more than usual." He added and I nodded. I was sipping my soda so I couldn't really talk. Shadow just looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"How has she been lately?" I asked; if I didn't, he won't tell me.

"Well, remember that rumor about you and me that Rouge's friend started?" Rouge's friend? Oh! That one girl, Fiona I think was her name… Fiona. I remember now. Shadow and I were walking to my house to wait for Rouge, who was taking summer classes at the local community college, and we all picked my house to meet up and hang out. That Fiona chick saw us walk without Rouge and next thing we know is people saying that Shadow is cheating on Rouge with me. How disgusting! He's like a freakin' brother to me.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, annoyed, hoping things wouldnt get worse.

"Rouge is starting to believe it." I almost choked on my soda as I heard him. Rouge? Believing that crap? For months, she has believed in us and told everyone off that we weren't in a sneaky relationship and now! God, how can she do that? I've known her for years.

"Why? The hell? Have you talked to her?" I asked, so confused and mad; it's all that Fiona's fault.

"I have. But, you know Rouge."

"Stubborn." I rolled my eyes as I sat down on Shadow's bed.

"Why can't people believe that we are just friends?" I sighed. I hate all this criticism; even our own friends were into it. But not Rouge, well not until now. I heard Shadow sigh to himself, this was too much drama for him.

"Chill, Shads. We will go through this. We just gotta convince Rouge again." I sipped my soda again. Then it started to make that odd sound. I look through the straw and pouted.

"You don't have any more?" I heard him asked and I nodded, still pouting. He sighed and passed me his soda. I observed him for a while, making sure he really wants to give his soda. He nodded and I happily started to drink more soda. Perhaps this was the reason I talk so much.

"I think she's just jealous." I looked at Shadow confused as I heard him talk again.

"Rouge. I think she's jealous that she has summer school again and she doesn't have time to come to my house while you in the other hand, visits me almost every day." He has a point there. Such a predicament.

"Did you get your AP scores?" I changed the subject. If we continue to talk about it, we would never stop.

"Yeah, I got a 2. Guess I wasn't good enough." He sulked some and I started to laugh at his comment.

"What's so funny? Just because I'm not as smart as you, miss honor roll."

"No, wait! I also got a 2. And I got honor roll in the 10th grade, so you can't really use that on me, sir." I informed him before he started to get all mad. It's not my fault that I like to laugh; I just thought his worried face looked so funny. I guess we both didn't pay much attention to our AP English language class as much as we should have.

We stood there in silence. I looked at the closet he had, it wasn't really his, at was more of his mother's. It was full of horror movies. Filled from the bottom all the way to the top. I think he has a problem.

I can hear him texting, probably Rouge.

"So, what is on your mind?" I heard Shadow asked me. I just looked at him, he was staring at his phone.

"I dunno. Not much really."

"Aren't you going to the library tomorrow?" He asked and I almost choked on my soda.

"Oh, Hehe. Yeah. I almost forgot. Haha." I replied when I got my composure back and I wasn't coughing so heavily.

"Good thing I reminded you. Don't forget I'm also gonna go. And you promised Sonic that you are going to meet him in the library too. Why?" Shadow surprised me with his question. He never really asked me about Sonic.

"I don't really know. He just said that he was going to tell me something." I just shrugged, it was really all he said on Facebook. I don't expect much, he's just a friend that I haven't seen since school ended.

"Hn." How odd he is. I can hear footsteps coming towards the room, momma probably arrived.

"Hiya, sweetie. Happy that you're here. Do you want me to take you home?" Shadow's mom's head peaked into the room. She looks just like Shadow but has gentle blue eyes.

"Hi momma. Sure, it looks like time." I look over to my phone. Yup, any later and mom will get mad.

"Alright, let's go." Time with Shadow sure flies.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x=-24x**

"Good evening, Mrs. Rose."

"Good evening, Mrs. Hedgehog." Ah, my mom is busting out her fake smile. So predictable. She doesn't like the fact that I hang out with Shadow a lot more than his own girlfriend. But my mom doesn't like any guy that gets near me so, I don't really care.

"I'll text you later."

"Later? You mean when your car pulls out from my house?" Shadow gave a small smirk as he shook his head. I walk into my house, after I hugged Shadow's mom goodbye, as I brace myself for mom. I then hear my mom close the door behind me. She sure is quick.

"Like always, you come home so late." My mom taps her foot at me, her arms crossed in front of her. For being a light purple hedgehog, she looks so intimidating. Her blue eyes piercing at me.

"6 o'clock?" I responded as I look next to me where the clock stood hanging on the wall.

"I told you to get home by 4." Seriously, I can't believe my mom sometimes. I just walk away, she's more stubborn than Rouge. So stubborn that even she thinks I have a relationship with Shadow. Yeah, my own mom. I go straight to my pink room and fall into my bed. I just wanna sleep and get this gossip out of my life!

"I told you! He's my man!"

"Don't you dare, you slut!"

"Aaaah! Let go!"

Okay, maybe after I check out this cat fight (literary) that is happening at the anteater's front yard.

**{Okay, here is my first chapter of this story. Not my best but it will evolve into something better! I promise! I'm kinda tired so I won't explain some things in this chapter, so meh. So how do you think? Please Review! Nice reviews, reviews to help me out, anonymous reviews. JUST REVIEW. And you will get a reward.}**

Updated: 11/17/14


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the views. Don't have much to say so here's the new chapter.}**

_Just to let you know, the characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to Sega and not me. Darn…_

_-For in the midst of our most desolate union, come a lonely blue devil speaking in tongues, bringing only the utmost sweetest maleficia._

_Mistress of a thousand eyes._

_Confessions fell upon deaf ears, only to be enticed with thoughts of wretched decaying rue and misconstrued.-_

I yawn as I brush my hair. I hate getting up early on a vacation day, but for the library, it is worth it. I may be the cute and but I'm not dumb. I like to read, I enjoy it really. I go every week to check out new books and some DVDs occasionally. I make some curls with the curling iron and then make sure that everything was in place. I have a cute floral blue top that was strapless, with black leggings and black boots. I grab my bag, which has my laptop, cell phone, coin purse, and books, and head out the door.

"Bye mom!" I call out. I wasn't able to see her but she was probably gardening in the back yard. I walk to the corner of the empty street and then take a left. After a half of block, I stop at the bus stop. I check my phone and it was about time for the bus to come; I'm really glad that Station Square has a Bus system that drops you off around the neighborhood for only a quarter. I start to call Shadow, like I always do when I'm waiting for the bus.

"Sup?" That familiar voice answered.

"Hey! Are you at the library yet?"

"Of course. I've been here since nine." God, that boy seriously doesn't like his house, does he?

"How about you?"

"I'm waiting for the bus."

"Hn. How lazy can you be?" There he goes with his insults. How is he my best friend anyways?

"Hey. Do you want me to get there an hour late? I'm not like you who walks whenever he feels like getting out of the house." I swear, whenever I call him, he's never at his house.

"Hn." I look up the street and see the familiar sign that flashed '_B. Station Park.'_

"Hey dude. The bus is coming. I'll text you." I don't wait for a good-bye since he never does and just clicks on me. I wait for the bus to get closer and wait for it to stop. I take out my coin purse and take out a quarter. I take a seat at the middle where no one is seated, and immediately texted Shadow.

'_Okay. I'm in the bus.' –Amy._

I waited for his response; he sure took his time.

'_Okay.'-Shadow_

Seriously, how do I put up with this? I didn't respond, all he'll say is 'okay' anyways. I watch as the trees and houses go by. The constant stopping at almost every block annoyed me but it was something I couldnt change. Perhaps I was just in a hurry to see Shadow. When the bus finally got to the library, I practically ran out.

'_Dude, I'm like right here.' –Amy_

I waited for his response for about forever (which was like 1 minute), so I decided to call him. I waited and waited and waited, until he finally responded.

"Um, where are you!" I practically screamed at him. There was no question, just a demand.

"I'm at the library."

"No, really?" I know he hates sarcasm, but come on, this is a pretty good time to use it.

"I'm at the park, near those giants steps. The ones in front of the pond." The pond? But I'm in front of the pond. Perhaps he was talking about the other side, but I didnt see anything a I stretched my neck everywhere.

"I can't see you." I squinted back and forth, looking at the other side of the pond. Ducks quaked as I walked to get to the other side.

"Oh, wait! I see you." Well, I think I did. It sure looks like him. I wave my hands up high, ignoring the stares of the people walking by. In a flash, Shadow appeared right next to me. He was wearing a band shirt (of who knows what metal band), black jeans and his red, black and white air shoes.

"What took you so long?" I told him with my phone next to my ear. He looks at me and closes his phone as I do the same, rolling his eyes as he got my joke.

We start walking into the library, his shoes making noise in the quiet building.

"So what are you going to do?" He whispered as he helped me with my bag. He always helps me with my bag unless Rouge is around. She makes him carry her bag and only hers.

"Just take out some books." I told him as I motioned him to give me the bag. I go over to the front desk, who knows me already, and I give them my books that I need to return. Knowingly, the lady goes into the back room and brings back the books I put on hold last week.

"Less books this week, I see." The young looking lynx told me, her big glasses covering most of her face,

"Yeah, most of them have long waiting lists." I responded. I noticed the girl looking over at Shadow who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the hall waiting for me. Though I am his best friend, I know that he's attractive, or so many (and I mean MANY) girls say.

"Is that umm…your boy-"

"He's my friend." I cut her off. That word gives me the chills whenever it involves him. Not saying it in a bad way but he's like a brother to me that actually gets me and not accused me for being on my mother's side. The girl gave me a quick giggle and gave me my books. I didn't bother to say goodbye because I knew she was thinking that I was keeping a secret. I walk over to Shadow and started to walk to the familiar table I always sit at when I use the computer; it was an area where 6 tables were placed, each table for four people, two in each side. I take the nearest chair to me in the second table nearest to the manga section, Shadow sitting next to me. I do my regular computer business (facebook, youtube, fanfiction account) while I talk to him.

"So Rouge decided to have a little date for ourselves on Saturday. The bad thing is that I was going to work on that day with my dad and well she got a little mad at me. I told her she can come, but my dad was a little iffy about that since what happened last time." Shadow explained. His dad worked as a DJ on the weekend. Shadow usually goes with him and Rouge does as well. But recently, Mr. Hedgehog hasn't been bringing her along since she got in a fight with the sweet sixteen girl the last time she went. I think the argument was something about Shadow, or her purse, I didn't get into too much detail with her.

"hmm…how about Sunday?"

"She can't go. Something about her family." Rouge might not be the nicest girl but she is the most family oriented girl I know; she does everything with her family and sometimes chooses them instead of Shadow, even if she saw them for a week and Shadow for an hour.

"Tough. Buy her something, she won't get mad that much."

"I know. I was planning to buy her this shirt that she wanted. Those black opened ones that are long."

"A cardigan?"

"I guess." He reclined in his chair, not interested at the name. He seriously needs to learn fashion terminology if he is dating Rouge or he'll never understand her.

"So how about you?"

"Not much. Why?" He always asks me this question but it's odd how I have nothing to say.

"How about Sonic?" He asked and I jolted. I forgot I was supposed to meet him today. I quickly go to my Facebook to check my messages for anything that Sonic might have sent me. Nothing was new on my messages.

"What about him?" I said, calmly. I didnt want him to think I forgot.

"I don't know. Just wanted to know." He simply replied as I saw from the corner of my eye that he turned away. Even though he doesn't show it, he cares about me… and he gets extremely jealous for me. I guess it's sisterly love. He's an only child and I guess this is something he's always wanted but doesn't really know what to do. I smile at myself, if I talk to him about it, he'll just brush it off.

"Well, speakng of the devil." I looked over to Shadow confused as he said that. That's when I noticed him looking at someone. I turn to see who he was looking at and there stood Sonic. I smiled at him and he walked over but something felt odd, like if he felt uneasy or something.

"'Sup." He told Shadow and I. He was wearing a green shirt and some denim jeans with his familiar red and white shoes and the golden buckle.

"Hey Sonic." I replied to him and smiled towards him. Sonic was my long-time friend. I've known him since like the 6th grade. I also had a crush on him in the 7th grade which was like 4 years ago. He rejected me the first time I told him but secretly I kept going, someday he would say yes. After the 10th grade, I kind of quit; I guess I wasnt feeling it anymore and decided to move on to more fish. It's been a year since I felt like that to him and we've just been friends.

"Hn." Shadow said as his own reply. I then kept myself busy with the computer; maybe too busy, so I didn't really pay attention to them. After some few minutes or so, somebody finally broke the silence from my typing fingers.

"Um…Hey, Amy. Can I umm talk to you?" I looked up and noticed it was Sonic. He was looking at me serious. I never really had seen him like this since he was always so happy and bright. I nodded and started to get up as he did so as well.

"Do whatever you want, kay?" I told Shadow as he reached for my laptop, a stern look was on me by him making me a bit confused. After we walked outside of the library in silence, he took me to the railing that was overlooking the pond. There was some silence as we overlooked the pond; well I did, there was a little hint of a heavy atmosphere around us.

"Um…do you remember what I told you on the message?" He asked me. I tried to remember, we talked about a lot of stuff on that message, so I was confused on what he was talking about.

"Ummm…yeah." I lied. I actually had no idea.

"Oh well, I was planning to tell her." Oh, he was talking about his crush. He has told me about her, but never wanted to tell me who she was.

"Yeah! Really?" I seemed very excited for him. Being pretty popular and really easy going guy, he never really had a girlfriend. Perhaps that's the reason why I liked him for so long and thought I had a chance.

"Yeah. But I don't really know, ya know?"

"Oh, you're kinda shy."

"I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why?" I asked him as I climbed up a railing and leaned towards the railing but supporting myself. I was looking at him and wondered why he was so tall compared to me. He didnt look so tall other times I've seen him.

"Well, it's not that I'm scared that she'll reject me or anything. So it's not that. I just want her to know." I nodded. It didn't really answer my question but it did gave me some information at least.

"Yeah. So, should I?"

"Well, if you just want to tell her and you don't care of rejection, then go for it." I saw him give a smile as he looked at me. I mentally patted myself on the back; I give good advice.

"Yeah. Do you know who it is?" He asked me as he moved a bit closer to me. I decided to get down from the railing, just in case he was going to tell me in secret or something.

"Yeah." I lied again. Bad choice.

"Who is it then?" He asked with a smirk. I stood there in silence, smiling like a dumbass.

"Okay, I don't know who. Who is it?" I finally confessed because I was starting to get nervous at the silence and my stupid smile. It took him a while to speak again after I said that.

"I've only told two people; you and my bro." I nodded trying to get in the info.

"And I've actually told her already." I nodded again.

"And I've only told you and my buddy." I nodded again. I just don't know what he's trying to point out. I was literally lost at this point, just like I was lost in most of the points he's had told me already.

"Do you know now?" He asked me once again and pronounced everything slowly. I shook my head no. He stared into my eyes which made me feel uncomfortable.

"It's you." Sonic leaned back a bit as he said it as if he was preparing himself for something, or someone, to jump around. I don't know why but that took me a while to transfer that into my brain. When it finally did, I then thought, 'Ducks'. Yes, in this situation, the white ducks took my attention. Suddenly I shook my head and stared at Sonic, and then I looked back at the ducks.

"Me?" I asked, still staring at those snow white ducks; they were really white.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Really?" he nodded at me as I asked again. "Like when?"

"At the end of the 10th grade." I mentally face palmed myself. That was about the time I started to not have a crush on him and open myself to the rest of the world to have. Great timing, man.

"umm…wow." That was all I could blurt out.

"Yeah." We stood there in silence, more so I can process all of this.

"It's okay if you don't…" He started but I cut him off.

"Y-yeah. 'Cause well…sorry." Yes, I blurted that out. But I had a good reason. "It's been a month since I broke up with my ex-girlfriend and I just don't think I'm ready again." Yes, I had a girlfriend. Her name was Mina. She was really pretty and sweet. We didn't hang out much due to her being in a band but we would text non-stop. But not so long ago, she stopped texting me. I've tried contacting her and even going to her house but her father doesn't let me see her. I told myself that I wasn't going to give up but I did after a month of waiting. I just barely got over it and now Sonic is telling me this.

"Yeah…I understand. We should get back." He said with a soft smile and he started to walk me back inside. It was quiet as I looked down to my boots, rewinding the incident, wondering if I missed something. It didn't seem like I was and I think I was doing very well; but why did it feel like someone was dragging their heart from a heart as we walked.

"Awkward, huh?" He chuckled nervously as we entered the library again. I looked over to him with a worried face.

"No. it's perfectly fine."

"Oh well, I have to go to my friend which is at the other side of the library. So I guess this is goodbye. Oh and don't tell anyone, okay?" He told at me with a smile as we stood there near the front desk of the librarians were. I didn't know if I should hug him or not, since I always hug a friend goodbye in appropriate times, but he left before I could think of an answer. A really shy goodbye escaped my lips but I wondered if he heard me or not. I started to walk to where Shadow was at. I tried to walk as normal as possible but when I did the turn to the right to where the tables were at, I ran to Shadow and attacked him.

"He told me that he likes me! He told me! He likes me!" I whispered yelled at him who seemed so confused.

"Oh shit. He did?" Shadow said as he finally understood what I said and I nodded at him.

"Oh, Amy. Shadow, why did you tell me that Amy was here? It seems pretty late, let's go eat." Mrs. Hedgehog appeared out of nowhere. I just nodded at her as a response since I was still shock at the incident. Shadow helped me, in silence, as I picked up my stuff. Both Shadow and I were looking side to side, making sure Sonic wasn't around. Shadow's mom drove us to Carl's Jr. and as she ordered, we sat and looked out the window as I told him the 411.

"And that's all?"

"Yeah."

"He's going to be walking in sorrow tonight." Shadow said as a joke and I nodded, giggling some. This was some of the times where Shadow started to show emotion.

"No wonder he seemed so mad when he saw me next to you at the library." He pointed out.

"Yeah. I wondered why he seemed so uneasy." I responded to him. Sonic is usually very confident and bright but the time he arrived to where we were sitting, he just didnt have that. Was it really because of Shadow or because he was nervous to tell me?

"I hope he doesn't get the wrong idea."

"I totally hope."

"He's going to randomly come into Carl's and just stare at us." Shadow looked around, making sure he didn't jinxed himself.

"Shut up." I playfully punched him.

"He's probably with his hoodie on, looking at the ground. You're going to bump into him and he's going to look up with red eyes: 'o-oh. I-I'm sorry. I was just walking here, in sorrow. Don't mind me.' And then he's going to walk away and a cloud will form on top of him." Shadow chuckled and I laughed.

"How mean!" I told him, still laughing. It was mean I will admit that since it did seemed to have broken his heart a bit but we needed humor to lighten the mood, and get me out of these nerves. We ate our food, still looking out for him, and then went out to the stores. After some few hours, they took me home. Today seemed like such a hectic day. As I lay down on my pink bed, the scene replays in my mind over and over. And each time I think of it, it makes me wonder why he did it and why I said that. Suddenly I start laughing.

"Haha. Ducks."

**{Yo, my peeps. This is the second chapter! Woot, woot! I did it. Umm…the poem excerpt on the top is from a poem my best friend made and it gave me the idea for the story. Just to let you know. I'll be doing that for most of the chapters and might even repeat it in some. I will add the first part to the first chapter if I haven't done it yet. Also, the story is in Amy's POV but some chapter will alternate. I think that's it, so yeah. Now go and push that magical button that makes chapters appear faster!}**

**Updated: 11/17/14**


	3. Chapter 3

"So she still thinks that I'm into you?" I sat in the mall's food court, sipping on some soda. I looked at Shadow who was helping Cream unwrap her hamburger. Cheese was next to me, eating his own fries (he already knows not to mess with my fries…he has seen the wrath). I have babysat Cream before and Ms. Vanilla had met Shadow before, growing a liking to him, so she let me take Cream out today since she's been stuck at home all summer vacation long.

"Yeah. I talked to her yesterday and she didn't want me to come today." Shadow replied to me. I sighed, how can Rouge think that? So much that she didn't want Shadow to come to mall with us. Why would I want him? And if I did, why in front of Cream?

"I just can't believe her. At least, she isn't all up my face…" I immediately hit the wooden tables. Knock on wood, better be safe.

"Maybe we can call her later and let her know that everything is okay," Cream butt in. I smiled at her, I'm so glad she isn't brain washed.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Hopefully she'll listen to us." I said as I stuffed my face with fries; what can I say, I love fries. Shadow seemed quiet, probably just thinking. I sigh, sometimes he just thinks too much.

After our lunch at the mall and the random window shopping, we left Cream and Cheese at her house. Shadow and I then decided to stay at the park that was near Cream's house, just to have a little break. When I saw the swings, I ran to them and got on. As I went back and forth on the playground toy, I notice Shadow catching up to me on the swing beside me.

"So, how've you been?" He said. I looked at him, holding on to the chains with my elbows and letting by hands hang loose.

"I guess okay. I'm ready for the first day of school and I think I'll be okay if Sonic bumps into me and stuff." It was true. I got my school stuff a month early and I have been text messaging Sonic and he's the only nervous one cause I'm reserve whenever he texts…kinda.

"Has he bothered you yet with another long text?"

"Haha. No. He only did that in the first week," After I rejected Sonic, he kind of sent me three LONG messages on Facebook. They were all about him being sorry and stuff about the past and that he hurt me and other crap that just got me even more confused. Sure when I asked him if he liked me in the seventh grade he rejected me so bad saying that he had nightmares after I told him but that was the past. We were annoying Middle schoolers, so I understand his actions. Even with that, I still liked him for years anyways and I've forgotten about the seventh grade.

"Probably sorrowing in his room while playing some Black Ops in the complete dark." He chuckled some and making me giggle. We have had that "sorrow man" joke for a while, it just stuck. After some more swinging and mad glares from kids that wanted to play, we got off and went to his house that wasn't too far. We played some video games for a while and then decided on something.

"Do you think she'll answer?" He asked.

"It's your phone, of course she will!" I replied back at him as I click around his phone.

"Hello honey!" The person from the other side from the speaker answered.

"Hey Rouge. Amy is here and she wants to talk to you." Shadow responded to her slowly so she would understand the situation.

"Hiya Rouge! It's been a whi-" _Click. _I looked at the phone, confused at the sound. Then it hit me when I saw the words blinking on the Blackberry's screen: Call Ended. I gasped; did she really just hang up on me? How dare she! I'm trying to be all nice and stuff and she just clicks on me. I keep my smile as I select Rouge's phone number, calling her again. I shall talk to her!

"What are you doing?"

"Shhhh!" I shushed him.

"Hello?" Rouge sounded hopeful. Wrong!

"Hey Rouge! I just wanted to s-" _Click. _This isn't the end…I redialed and waited.

"What?"

"Dude we need to ta-" _Click. _Redial.

"I don't think you should try ag-" Shadow protested as he just watched my struggle from his seat.

"Shhhhhh!" I shushed him again.

"STOP CALLING ME!" _Click._

"Darn…I should try when I get home." I gave Shadow his Blackberry back as he sighed. Once he got it, he immediately started to text, probably her.

"Why won't she talk to me?" I pouted and asked him since he was probably finding out the reason.

"She probably just doesn't want to deal with it." Shadow replied to me as he replied to a text. I rolled my eyes, that was the point, he just found that out in that text. I smiled to myself, she's gonna get it in school. I will not give up. She will talk to me. All I gotta do is bug her, bug her to the extreme. Seems easy to me.

**{Short chapter but meh. I will give you more chapters faster due to some factors: 1. I am done with my college apps! Woot! 2. Due to me having more free time, I have been writing outlines for the chapters and have done outlines for about 8 more chapters. Though my college counselor is starting us on the FAFSA and scholarships, so I might take a while…maybe. Mostly on Jan. So don't worry for now. Now…Review or I will make Amy call you constantly!}**

Updated: 11/17/14


	4. Chapter 4

_Sleepy head, far away in bed._

_It's your time, to wake up…_

I wake up as I hear "Alarm Clock" by Gabby La La blaring on my phone. I hit the 'Dismiss' button and went to check my e-mail. I got nothing. Then I went online and checked my Facebook. Nothing much other than another message from Sonic.

_Messaged from: Sonic Hedgehog._

_Hey. Ready for the first day of school? I've been up since 4 playing Black Ops. I think I'm ready._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_Reply to: RE:re:Re:Sup_

_Yeah I guess. Freakin weirdo. Who plays at that time in the morning…other than people across the world…?_

I sigh as I turn on the television. I watch the news as I prepare my eyes for the day. I look over to my desk chair that has my new clothes for school, neatly piled on it. Beside it is my bag from last year, it's still good so why don't I just use it again?

_There is another sex scandal at the presidential candidate…_

Candidates these days I swear. After some few more minutes of news, I finally get up and change. At the end of changing I look into my turquoise colored body window that Shadow's mom gave me. Black lace skirt with a white under skirt: perfect. Cute white top with pink skulls on it: perfect. Black flats: cute. I reached for my hair curler and go to the bathroom. After some few light curls, I put on a black bow that has a pink skull in the middle, its eyes as hearts. I check myself out once more, watch out Emerald High! Amy is now a senior and she's going all out. I reach for my bag once I entered my room again, a white leopard bag with the spots being yellow, pink, blue, and gray, and then walked out to the kitchen. Seeing that no one was awake yet, I made myself some toast and then went to brush my teeth. I write on the white board that was on the refrigerator and then left.

_First day of school! I left so don't think someone kidnapped me._

_-Amy_

My walk to school was short since it's only like four blocks away from my house. When I got into the big high school, I search the walls. Due to having so many students, the school puts up everyone's advisory, which was basically Homeroom, class on the walls around the school, like at the cafeteria or near one of the main buildings. When I finally found a poster, I immediately looked for my name. I searched through every single name. Amy Rose, Amy Rose, Amy Rose…where the hell is my name? I mumbled to myself; It's my last year of high school and they don't even have my name up there!

I walk towards the cafeteria area, maybe that poster has my name.

I stopped, shocked at how many people were trying to look for their name. I squeezed my way through the sea of kids. When I finally got to the poster, someone bumped into me, hard. I glared to my side to whoever pushed me and then I smiled.

"Have you found your class yet?" Shadow asked me as he looked at the poster. I shook my head, always talking to people without looking at them is Shadow's specialty.

"No! They don't have my stupid name!" It's true, not even this poster had my name. I pout as I look at him and then notice something beside him.

"Hey Rouge!" I said cheerfully. She glared at me as if I was her arch nemesis, Julie-Su, but I kept smiling.

"Have you found your name? I can't find mine," I asked, trying to get some small talk.

"Good." She mumbled, barely audible to my ears, but I heard her. I sighed and looked at Shadow who was trying not have eye contact with me.

"I guess I'll go check at the counselors…" I walked away, not bothering if they will come with me. I walk towards the building and ask my old teacher that is now a counselor about my classes. After I gave her my ID number, she gave me the classroom and off I went.

From what I remember, I have the same advisory teacher from last year. I walk towards the gym since she was a gym teacher; all I have to do is wait for her. I waited next to the girls' locker room area. I replayed the scene with Rouge. She really seemed pissed off at me…but I didn't do anything! She just thinks what the rumors told her! Gah, what's wrong with my friends? Half of them think I'm hiding with Shadow. What made it worse was probably our old time friend, Blaze, getting together with her best friend. And to make it even more worse, she said and I quote "You can't be best friends with a boy without something happening." And for some odd reason, Rouge was right there! This is why I have to hang out with other people more. God, I am so gonna get Blaze when I see her.

I cross my arms, still waiting for my teacher when that recognizable sigh of delight from the girls around me. I look up and see Shadow. I pout and pretended that I didn't see him, he didn't protect me from his wrong girlfriend, so then I can pout at him.

"Sorry." He told me as he stood right next to him. I shot a glare at him and pouted even more. I heard him sigh and then shuffle through his backpack. I look down to my feet and wiggle my toes through my flats and then I noticed his Jordans, they were new because I went with him to go buy them. I mentally slap myself; I think I should hang with him less.

"Here." I look up as Shadow put something near my face. My eyes glisten with joy as I take the poptart happily. I open it and start eating it.

"So, I see your wifey is mad at me?" I said, in the middle of munches.

"Yeah, after you left she got really bitchy and decided to just hug me and glare at every girl that passed by us." Shadow said as he stared at the field before us. I ate my poptart without looking at him, god that girl is gonna kill someone someday.

The door beside me opens and Ms. Otter comes out, clipboard in hand like always.

"Oh Hello Amy, Shadow. Where is Blaze?" She asked us, her whiskers moving whenever she talks.

"HI miss! I don't know, I think she'll be late or maybe she doesn't have this advisory anymore." I told Ms. Otter. We then start walking to the gym and take seats in the bleachers, Shadow and I all the way to the top bleacher. We get our schedules from Miss and we observed them.

'"I have AP Spanish, Service…ugh! AP English, Ohh~ Guitar! Video Production and Econ. How bout you boy?" I ask Shadow as I look over to his schedule.

"Hn. Trig, AP English, Physio, Video Production and Econ…" He responded.

"Yay! We have English, Video Production and Econ together! I told you to pass Physio last year…but no~ you didn't want to study~" I mocked him and laughed, I know this will bug him.

"It's not my fault you are smarter at science than I…passing it with a 'B' while everyone was a 'C' or worse…" he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. After that we just joked around and tried to find out if Rouge will be in another one of our classes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I arrived at out last year's kick it spot. I was walking with Shadow since we just had the same class. When we got to the underside of the bridge we hang out under, I dumped my bag and ran to Big as he hugs me.

"Oh~ I missed you!" I said as I felt his warm, soft body embrace me.

"Hehe me too." He replied back.

After Big put me down, I look over to my side and see Shadow and Rouge being a normal couple and kissing and stuff like that. I made an expression of disgust. Sure, I'm in my last year of high school but you would do that too when you're always the third wheel. After they finally separate, I walk up to them.

"Hey Rouge! Let me see your schedule," I asked with a smile where she, rudely, handed it to me but I kept a smile. I look over it as I read her classes: Econ, English, AP Cal, Spanish 2, and Video Production.

"Damn! You have none of my classes." I sounded disappointed but I was feeling the total opposite of that.

"I know," She replied as she snatched the schedule back. I try not to get mad as I am trying to regain her trust again.

"You seem different… What's with that style?" Rouge asked me. I looked at her confused, what about my style? It's the same like usual.

"It's seems a bit more dark." Dark? What's so dark about pink skulls? Luckily, Wave came by and complimented on my skirt. When I turned back to ask Rouge on what was her problem, she was gone and so was Shadow. This was going to be a long day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"How was your day, my rose?" I look over to my dad when I get home.

"It went well." I lied, it took me forever, and still is, to convince Rouge that there is nothing between me and my bro.

"Any class with a friend?" my mom asked as I pass the kitchen to get to my room.

"Yeah, Shadow has almost all of my classes." Before I enter my room, I hear a sigh from my mom. I shake my head at her, even though she couldn't see me. I throw my bag somewhere and jump onto my bed. I lie down and turn on my phone to the music player. I start listening to Juanes' "Para Tu Amor" as I start to doze off. I went through a lot today and I will tomorrow, so I deserve this nap.

**{Say what? Two chapters on the same day? Oh yeah! And that wasn't the Kool-Aid talking! I noticed that this story come much easier to me, probably because some of these things are from my real life. Yup! It's from a true story, kinda! So enjoy, review (member or anonymous, I don't hate!) and maybe even go and read my other stories!}**

**updated: 11/17/14**


	5. Chapter 5

I sigh as I sit in my service period. It has been almost a week since we entered school and that Rouge has talked to me. Well nicely at least. She does occasionally talk to me; or rather rudely snicker at me. I tap my pen on my notebook. This period is so boring and I'm the only service student around, leaving me very bored.

_tap. _

_tap. _

_tap. _That's all you can hear in the office. If it wasn't me, it was the counselor tapping away on her computer. I sigh again as I lay my head on the table.

I close my eyes and instantly the picture of Sonic comes to mind. His blue fur, trademark thumbs up, and that cocky smile. I shot my eyes open and lift my head up. This has been happening to me often now. It has been a month since that incident happen but I can remember it all. Him, his reaction, my reaction, the duck. Stupid ducks…they kill moments. I've been rethinking my decision over and over again but I keet telling no to myself. I probably just feel lonely because of Mina or because I'm always the third wheel. Either way… I keep telling no to myself. But he's cute and he is also…

NO! Stop it Ames! Gah. I bang my head lightly on the table, this has to stop. Luckily for me the bell rang for next period and I almost ran out of the office.

"Bye miss." I called out to the counselor as I was already at the door.

"Have a good weekend."

"You too." Out the door I went. I walked over to my AP English class, finally human contact.

Once I get there, I take my seat at the last table, farthest away from the teacher but at an angle where I can see the whole board, nobody's head in the way. I take out my notebook and stuff from my bag when I hear someone drop their book at the table.

"Hey Shads."

"Hn."

"So how's the wife?" I ask him, curious if she has talked about me.

"Becoming more open. She told me she will try to be nice to you again." He said as I look over and wave at Blaze.

"Nice! Maybe she can help me with something…" I saw Shadow raise an eyebrow. I try to hold a giggle, I can't tell anyone something unless I tell my best friend first.

"It's about what we talked about yesterday." Every night since we became super best buddies, Shadow and I talked at night because that's what friends do. Last night, I told him that Sonic has been stuck in my head for a while now. I don't think he took it lightly though when I saw him scowl.

"What?"

"Nothin."

"Um…kay." That's all I said until the teacher started to talk and give out lecture.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey Rouge!" I wave down at her while I ride Big's back. I saw her look at me, then at Shadow and then at me with a smile; at least she's trying.

"I heard you have some trouble with a certain blue blur." She said as I climb down from Big. I look at her with a confused look, disguising the little frustration that I had. Does Shadow have to tell her everything I say? I already had everything planned on how I was going to tell her and now its ruin.

"Ya know, you're thinking bout Sonic." She said as she pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Oh, that!" I pretended to not know anything, disguising my frustration.

"Come, come. Tell mama Rouge everything." She gave a sly smile. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into? She took me to my tree. Okay, it's not mine but I like hanging out in it and it was like a safe haven for me.

"So, tell me the info." She kinda whispered to me and it kinda got me nervous.

"Well, you already know about Sonic and stuff. The park and the…duck."

"Yeah."

"Well…I'm thinking about it over."

"Like you _like_ him?"

"i…i…i….." I stuttered as I didnt know what to say.

"Udk?" She told me in her text talk and I replied back. "Idk…"

"You've been thinking bout him?"

"Yeah."

"Randomly?"

"Yeah."

"Do you text him a lot?"

"Yeah."

"And he still texts you?"

"Yeah."

"Then its settled, you like him. Now get on the road." She deduced not really adding on other variables. "Go get him! Go and tell him you want 'im!"

"But…"

"No buts, you whore." Oh our nicknames are so delightful. "You are so getting tapped sooner or later by him." A slight blush grew on my face and a mischievous smirk came in.

"Don't make me think like that! It's you're fault I'm so perverted.

"Haha. You know you want it! So do it. Beisdes, for years, we've been saying that you guys look cute together."

"Yeah…but…"

"I'll help you. Come to my house. I'll even lend you a dress or something." Rouge said as she looked down at her phone, probably checking her schedule to see when I can go over. I looked over at her confused; why was she trying so hard to get me with Sonic?

"Ummm…sure." I simply agreed to hopefully get her to leave.

"Good. Now ima go; my hubby looks a little cold." She finally leaves while I look at Shadow who seems worried. As Rouge gets to Shadow and do what they do best, I stay with my tree. I start to take off some of the bark and even kick it.

"Is something wrong, Amy?" I look up, seeing it was Big. I gave him a weak smile as he looked at me with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

**{Lol…so yeah, this chapter is small but whatevz! Thank you for adding this as your favorite and/or putting this on your story alert! I really get pumped and stuff for things like that… it will be cool if you review as well though. Don't get offended with like the nicknames I put, they are very normal to me so sorry. And you all know what "tapping that" means right? Just making sure… I have a friend that I've known for years and she doesn't know anything! Those college kids are gonna eat her alive! (No pun intended) So, review and make me happy! DX }**

**updated: 11/19/14 wow i was such a dork back in the day**


	6. Chapter 6

_-Confessions fell upon deaf ears, only to be enticed with thoughts of a wretched decaying rue and misconstrued._

_Mistress of a thousand eyes._

_This vile conception spawns forth flowers of flesh and blood,_

_so horrendous,_

_so ghastly,_

_so abominable,_

_so abhorrent,_

_so beautiful._

_Mistress of a thousand eyes.-_

I awoke from my sleep, shooting my eyes open so quickly it could be in the world records. I search for my phone as I found it under my pillow.

'_2:38 a.m. _Stupid odd dreams, they wake me up so!

_1 new message(s)__'_

I debated with myself to either open it or just see it in the morning. If I open it, my eyes will get all "AHH! THE LIGHT! IT'S TOO BRIGHT!" but if I ignore it, I won't know who texted me. I shall use one eye!

I decided to open the message, even with the protests from my eye. It was Shadow…WTF does he want at this hour?

'_So, what are you gonna do? –Shadow (12:47 a.m.) _Do? Do what? Wait…is this connected to my dream? I shake my head and plop down back to my pillow. Forget this. I need my sleep.

_Far away, in bed._

_It's your time to wake up,_

_From your spell interrupt._

I wake up again to Gabby La La. I check my phone and tried to get on my e-mail when I notice the new text. Oh god, what now?

'_Are you gonna tell Sonic?' –Shadow (3:38 a.m.)_

It's barely Monday and he's bugging me already. Not even Sonic bugs this much…kinda. Something pops up in the screen, well speak of the devil.

'_Good morning!' – Sonic (6:06 a.m.) _

I don't wanna text him. I'm making a big decision and I need my Facebook…now. And so I logged on. Never mind, nothing is going on. I decided to just listen to some music. _'Are you gonna tell Sonic?' _Damn Shadow, I finally get what he was asking at like two in the freakin morning! It was the thing we talked last night after he got back from Rouge's house. The thing I'm a bit dreading…I might give Sonic a chance. Shadow did back me up, I guess he just doesn't want to see me lonely any more. I guess I do like him, somewhat. You never know, it can grow. That's what happened with Shadow and Rouge; they kinda liked each other (well, Rouge was head over heels for him) and they got with each other to try it out. And if you noticed, a year or so seems to be going well.

I finally get up and look at the clothes I laid out for today. Hmmm… a cute top with skinny jeans to show off my body, oh Sonic will be head over heels, not like I'm trying to make him like me more of course. Converse? Vans? Nah, some cute flats. I curled my hair, pit on some eyeliner, mascara, and my red lipstick that I always wear with some glittery lip gloss over it. Oh yeah, I'm ready.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Maybe I shouldn't do it," I told Shadow as we worked on some work for AP English.

"Why not?" Shadow was looking at his work as he asked me. I sighed and laid back onto my chair. Good question.

"I…dk." I saw as Shadow raise an eyebrow at me."I don't know, man." I playfully punched him.

"Hmm…you're just scared."

"Maybs"

"But you've talking bout him a lot."

"Have I?" He raised an eyebrow at me, I giggled nervously.

"Okay, I do…So what?"

"So you seem all for him…" He simply replied and it gave me a bit of shock. Am I really?

"So are you gonna ask him?" There's the question again. I stay quiet for a while, thinking about my answer.

"I'll ask him when I'm going to Econ."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Ima tell him, if I see him of course. Ima tell him, ima tell him." I tell myself as I walk to the football field. I start to cross it, fiddling on my phone. I have this tendency that whenever I'm alone I have to keep something in my hands or I will feel extremely insecure: extremely. As I reach about half ways across the football field, I see him. Sonic the hedgehog waiting for me like he always do. He's leaning on a short fence that is near the field, smirking at me. I try to hide my blush as I look down, pretending to be on my phone.

"Hey Amy." He said as he hugged me.

"Hey Sonic." I replied with a blush and averted his eyes.

"How you been?" He asked, staring at me like he always does. Does he do that to every girl or is it just me? His stares got me nervous.

"Since this morning, fine."

"Haha. Just checking."

"Ummm…" I started, kinda getting nervous. His stares weren't really the problem that made me this nervous. It wasn't really him, I guess. "I wanted to tell you something actually." Here goes nothing.

"Shoot, Ames." His bright smile appeared on his face.

"'Member the park and when you told me…well you know." I looked up and saw him nod.

"Well…umm… I well, I'm …uhhh…" Head is spinning, head is spinning, head is spinning, stop this spinning!

"Are you okay, Amy?" He sounded concerned but I didn't really know as my eyes couldn't really focus on him.

"Y-y-yeah."

"You can tell me whatever you want some other day."

"No, it has to b-be…" I was being persistent. If I don't tell him today, I'll never will. I'll just make excuses for myself every day from now on if I don't stand up and say this now. I gulped and tried to focus my vision on him but it was difficult.

"You sure? I can wait."

"Ummm…"

"Why not tell me when your head is straight. Seems like you're about to faint." He puts his arm on my back for support, for some reason that didn't help me much as it got me even dizzier. "Come on. You gotta get to class. We can talk some other time."

_Boom. _

"I like you!" I ran. Not like normal running, like…like Sonic running. I don't know why but I just did, reflex probably. I get to class, in time, and sit in my chair and I start doing my work. _'I like you! I like you! I like you!' _I shake my head as I start doing my vocabulary. God, I'm an idiot.

"So…what happened?" I heard Shadow's voice behind me. I turn to face him and gave him a weak smile.

"Lates, kay?" I suddenly feel my spidey senses tingling. I reach into my pocket and take out my cell.

'_1 new message(s)'_

'_Meet me bk.' –Sonic (1: 46 p.m.)_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So you're gonna see him right now?" I nod at Rouge. I didn't tell them where we are going, I just told them that we were going to see him.

"Ohhh~ I wonder what he'll tell you!" Rouge squealed as if she was ecstatic about this whole situation.

"Hmph." I turned to face Shadow who was holding Rouge's hand but was looking away from us. I wonder why? He's usually so into what we are talking about.

"Here." Rouge said before she put a lip gloss like right in my face.

"What's this?"

"Lip gloss, dummy! It's to freshen up. Oh! And this too." She tossed me a small little package that I caught, almost dropping it. Now I know what this is. I start to laugh as I see Shadow's eyes open wide.

"Just in case, ya know." Rouge winked at me.

"I don't think I will need it Rouge. I have way too many in my bag." I toss the package back at her.

"Ohhh~ Naughty! What are you doing with condoms and lubricants in your bag?" Rouge teased me while Shadow just shook his head.

"Two words: Gay Pride." Right after that, I head towards the exit to face the blue blur.

Once I get there, I look around and then my phone. Where could he be? He told me he was here already.

"Hey Ames." Someone hugged me through the back, making me jump a bit. This really surprised him since I was jittery as it is.

"S-Sonic!" I playfully punched him. I saw in his hands a tray with some burgers and fries. He moved me toward a table, sitting across from me. He passed me a burger and I, happily, accepted it. I begin to eat and he as well. From the corner from my eye, I can see him observing me. I try to pretend that I don't notice as I munch on the (delicious!) burger.

"So… About th-" He was about to start but then I saw a certain couple come in.

"No freakin way!" I interrupted him as my eyes followed the couple that I saw walking in and I'm sure they saw me. "So, I see they followed me." I say as I bite on my burger again. I look towards Sonic, he seems bothered by this.

"Oh, Amy! Surprise seeing you here, hun." Rouge walked up to me and hugged me, followed by Shadow of course.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic greeted.

"Hn." The ebony one replied back.

"Same as always, I see." Sonic laughed, but it didn't sound right.

"Let's go, honey. I need some fuel. See ya, sweetie." Rouge waved back before she practically pulled Shadow away from our table. I noticed something before he left though, he was glaring at Sonic. I carefully look at Sonic who seemed a bit intimidated.

"So, are you gonna finish that?" I asked as I pointed at his fries; what can I say, I love fries.

"S-sure." His confidence certainly just left the room right now. After we ate in some silence, only talking when I ask for food or when he makes fun of me because of food.

"Hmmm… I gotta go." He said as he stares at his phone.

"But I thought your Cross practice got cancelled," or that's what I thought. Sonic is in the Cross Country team and practices barely started this week. But I heard from Blaze, who is also in the team, that today's practice was cancelled.

"Yeah it is but me and a couple of friends are going to practice on our own." He said as he stood up. I was about to stand up when he put his hand before me. I look at it and take it as he "toured" me out of my seat.

"I have to go to school again to meet up. Do you want me to take you home or something?" Sonic said and I looked up at him, a bit…hmm…what's the word? Shock? No… Surprised? I really didn't know what word to put in for what I was feeling. A combination of about everything with a hint of nervousness.

"Uhhh…no it's okay. I don't want you to be late." I told him as we walk out of burger joint. I glanced back to my best friends; Rouge smiling and Shadow glaring, at either me or Sonic. I couldn't figure out who.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" I look back as Sonic grinned at me after his response.

"The fastest thing in the world?" I giggled. His smile grew as he wrapped an arm around me. Little shivers went up my spine but I couldn't tell if they were the good ones or the bad ones.

"So shall I take you home?" he asked one more time.

"No, it's okay. I have to go somewhere with a friend anyways."

"Oh okay." He simply replied to my answer which had no real answer to. We walked up the street towards the school. It was a silent walk until he started to talk again.

"So…about the reason I took you to eat…" he started. I got nervous or something because my heart skipped like 20 beats.

"Yeah…" I tried to be as calm as ever, which I guess I succeeded at. It helps when you have acted your whole junior year.

"Well, since you did run away and before that was the same thing I thought. I guess we are one." He grinned at me as I looked at him confused. Seriously, what did he just say? I think his mouth talks faster than his mind.

"Uhhh…" that was all I uttered out. He shakes his head with a smile and intertwines his hand with mine. I blush. Oh hell yeah I blushed! We walked in silence, as I looked at the ground, holding his hand. It made me feel odd. A feeling to cry. I didn't know why but I wanted to cry.

"This…feels nice, huh?" I heard his husky voice say. I looked up and I nodded but that was a lie, I think. I did feel happy but this other feeling seem to overpower it.

"It's been a while since I hold hands with a girl." Sonic said. I thought for a while and noticed that I haven't seen him with a girl for the whole time I've known him.

"Me too. I think the 8th grade for me." I looked back down as I told him this. Why did I tell him that though?

"Really?" He asked and I nodded. We walked until we reached the corner of the street before school. I was still looking down as he let go of my hand and stood in front of each other.

"I have to go now. Where does your friend live so I can drop you off?" I was still looking down as he told me that.

"No, it's okay. You just go and practice okay." I give him a smile; not my best though.

"Well okay I guess." He stood there with his hands in his pockets. I shuffled my feet, not knowing what else to do.

"Umm…bye then." I said as I went on my tippy toes to hug him. He hugged me back and smiled down. I moved my head to the left and started to walk away.

"Now go to practice!" I told him with a smile as he smiled back. I walked as normal as I could. Once he was out of sight, I ran. I ran fast.

**x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-**

"And you guys held hands?" Rouge squealed. I nodded as I hold onto her hand and we both squealed together; why I was squealing? I have no idea. I saw Shadow roll his eyes and I swore that he growled.

"Isnt that wonderful, honey? Our little girl is growing up." Rouge pretended to wipe away a tear as I pout: I'm not little. As we talked for some few more minutes about my new relationship, I couldn't help but feel like a liar but I didn't know why. I did like him and all, so why the hell am I feeling this way?

"I gotta go before my mom gets pissed. " I told them as I got up from the table.

"Okay. Text me or something, kay!" I walked out after waving to the pair. I walked home as fast as I could.

"You're late!" That was the first thing mom said.

"I had to do something for colleges, mom." I lied again as I walk into my room and lay on my bed. I look up to the ceiling, seeing my glow in the dark stickers, as I start to think. Not about the relationship, more of the walk home. I thought a lot in the walk but two things stayed in my mind; I couldn't stop smiling and I felt guilty.

**{And so I conclude this chapter with this! And to let you know, some of these things are true from my freakin experience. Also, there are mistakes here and there because well… a typical teen thinks like that (or well, I do). So, I'm trying to make it realistic. And so …review! I see you on the stats! Plus you add this on your favorite/alert (thank you for all those who did that by the way. I shall put up names in the next chapter). So, at least review like "wow, this is good" or "you suck **_**Pelotas!"**_** or even "I like pie!" As long as it's something. Goodbye for now and next chapter will be a P.O.V of Shadow for a change. Just to let you know.)**

**updated: 11/19/14**


	7. Chapter 7

**{Gonna try something new and put up a Shadow P.O.V. Had this idea for a while but idk where to actually to put it…my outlines that I do in school say now, so ima do it now! Tell me what you think, kay?}**

_-Oh dear, why torment me so? Just let me go!_

_Oh dear, why torment me so? Devouring me whole!_

_Oh dear, why torment me so? Just let me go!-_

_-Shadow's P.O.V.-_

I walk to my AP class as fast as I can and sit on my seat like always. I silently wait until Amy comes to the class.

"Hey Shadow. Have you heard 'bout Amy?" Blaze walks up and asks me. At first, I got nervous, thinking that something bad happened. But then I remembered…she got with him.

"Hmph." I answered.

"Umm…I guess you did. Speaking of the devil. Hi Amy." Blaze said as she walked over to Amy.

"Hey Blaze. Sup Shads!" She came up to our table and sat down. I looked toward her and

scowled as she took out her books.

"Que? What I do?" There she goes and her Spanish again.

"Hn." She looked at me with concern but I just looked at the teacher as she started the lesson.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Blah. Blah, blah, bla. That's all I could hear from the teacher. I couldn't help it, all I could think is what she told me last night.

'_Of course I am happy. I'm not alone anymore.' _Alone? Anymore? How was she alone in the first place? I have been there for her for a year already and she felt lonely? Does she know what I have been through to get her trust? Is she that inconsiderate? Is she that…I have to calm down. She is my best friend. I know how she is. I have to calm down.

I look at her as she draws something on her notebook. She was always good at drawing. I look at what she is drawing; just her mini self. I gave a small smirk that hopefully no one saw. I should calm down, it isn't her fault that she feels lonely, I only make out with Rouge in front of her.

'_The third wheel.'_ I have heard her say that for a while now; I guess it has been bothering her. I should be happy. She finally found someone just for herself, I guess.

"Hey! So what are you gonna name me?" Amy asked me. I looked at her confused, not understanding her.

"You weren't paying attention huh?" She smiled, knowing that I was somewhere else during the lesson. That's what I like about her, she knows when I'm pensive.

"We have to assign an epithet to each other. You have to give me one, I give one to Blaze and Lobo will give you one." She explained. Epithet, a nickname. I look at Amy and her quills that seem to bounce whenever she talks. What can describe Amy, rather than Rose or something like that? She's pretty, everyone knows that. If you ask any guy around school, they will all say that she's cute or pretty. Then what else reminds me of her.

"Look what I drew!" Amy lifted up a drawing she just did and showed it to our table.

"You draw really good, señorita." This was Lobo talking next to me. I saw Amy just plainly smile at him.

"I knew that already. Who doesn't notice my artistic skills?" She responded. There that's her nickname!

Sometime passed as we all talked about the epithets when our teacher made us share out.

"Amy, what is the epithet you gave Blaze? Probably something related to her powers or her royalty I assume."

"Nope! The unimaginative one!" Amy proclaimed as Blaze blushed some from the nickname.

"The unimaginative one? And why is that?" The teacher asked. Our table laughed or smirked, we all knew that reason.

"When it comes to us making drawings or paintings, Blaze makes me do it for her because she can never think of anything." It's true. Give Blaze a white piece of paper and it will be empty the whole time Blaze has it.

"How about you Blaze? What nickname did you give Lobo?"

"The melodramatic sneezer." Most of the class laughed. They should though. Lobo's sneezes are out of nowhere and his head always hit the table when he does.

"Lobo?"

"The Strong and Silent type." I look back at the wolf and scowl at him. How original.

"Shadow? What epithet did you give Amy?"

"Beauty in Vain." I said. I could feel the eyes of others wander to me but I kept my gaze to the teacher.

"And why is that?"

"Even though she is too proud of herself," I look at Amy who is pouting at me.

"Something still gets you pulled in with her. All of that energy and her personality sometimes make you forget that she is a little conceited." I explained, getting nods from some students. I look at Amy and saw her smile at me; I knew this will make her happy.

"You should tell that to your boyfriend, Amy." I look over to Blaze, I just forgot about him.

"Boyfriend? When did this happen?" Lobo asked.

"Yesterday Lobo." Amy told him with a blush. I growled low at her expression but I tried to stay as calm as possible.

"Yeah! Everyone kind of knows already, even Silver knows." Blaze butt in.

"Cough. Cougar. Cough." Amy coughed. Thankfully the conversation went toward that direction. I try not to listen to that direction because I could feel my blood started to boil again. The question here is: why? For some weird reason it started with him. Ever since she told me about him bothering her in her thoughts and then yesterday with the holding hands thing. He probably lied to her that it's been a long time that he has hold a girls' hand. He's probably such a player. That liar. That coward. That perjurer. That phony. That faker.

Calm down. Why are you getting mad? Stop it. Gotta stop and control myself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I throw my hamburger onto my foam tray. I just can't eat. I can't eat with Amy hugging him in front of me, I just can't. Sure they are only hugging, but it bugs me…a lot.

"Honey, are you okay?" I look over next to me and see Rouge with a confused expression plastered on her face. I nodded in response as I went back to my place of glaring at that blue devil.

**{Nmg! Shadow being a meanie head! Lol Thank you to all who read this and favorite/alert this. I do have a little request though…review! Please do! You can leave a little comment or even ask me questions like if the epithets are true or if the feelings of Amy are from my own experiences (remember, I said that most of these ideas are from my own true freakin life). Don't be shy, I won't humiliate you. And I don't bite **_**that**_** hard.**

**Oh my freakin hedgehog! Thank you to MeBeKiki that actually reviewed! You made my day! The glare should be more seen as Julie-Su to Rouge since in my fic Rouge is the girlfriend instead of Julie-Su and Amy is just the friend instead of Rouge. This is more a friend Shadamy since it's based on my friendship with my friend but what the hey! It is my fic so I might change it to something like that later…maybe. ;D }**

**updated: 12/1/14 wow this was short**

**maybe i'll add on in the future. **


	8. Chapter 8

"You look really cute today, ya know?" I look up to Sonic, who I was sitting on. We were at the usual hangout, my friends around me while I sit on top of Sonic. I smirked at him and then looked away.

"Cute? Today? Dude, I always look cute." I said as I kicked my legs up, playfully. I was wearing gray leggings, a random top, Sonic's big blue sweater and my boots.I heard him laugh while he buried his face in my curls. I look around, getting a bit hungry but too lazy to get up. I see Shadow looking at us, again, as he ate his salad. I look at him with pleading eyes as I mouth "food" to him.

I see him sigh as he kept eating his salad. What The Freakin Heck! I pouted as I kept staring at him.

'_Give me food!' _I mentally told him. He replied with a kiss with Rouge. Watch Shadow, we have class with each other next, and this mouth is gonna explode on you!

"You want something, my rose?" I cringed as I hear that nickname, but I smile at him.

"Cheetos?" I said sweetly, giving him puppy eyes. He gets up and lowers his hand to me. I look at it and then at him, does he think I'm going to go with him? Yeah, I know it's a bit mean that I don't want to go with him but, he volunteered.

"What?" I said as he kept his hand in front of me.

"Go with him, lazy." Blaze, who was standing next to us, told me as she lightly kicked me. I pouted and whined, I was delivering summonses all morning long! Ms. Raccoon went all "I have to call the whole school in" on me, man!

"It's okay, I can go get it." Sonic left to the student store while I happily looked up at Blaze. I smiled sweetly at her as I waited for him to come back

"You treat him so bad. Shouldn't girly girls be nice and stuff? These past two weeks you've been PMs-ing." Blaze told me as she sat next to me, placing her book before she sat of course. I pouted again as I look over to Shadow who was staring off toward the student store.

"Leave me alone, _Arder_!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she just rolls her eyes.

"Don't call me by my Spanish translation, _Rosa_."

"I don't mind mine."

"Of course not, yours actually sounds cute." We start laughing, we always bitch on each other.

"Hey, sweetie. I see your man goes get you your food." I stare at black high heeled boots.

"Of course, Rouge. Just like your does to you." I barked back at her.

"At least I walk with him to go get it." She decided to bark back at me. Dog fight is about to start.

"At least mine lets me stay." I gave my last bark. We stare at each other before she smirks and walks away. We have such an odd relationship. I kick my feet again, getting cold and wanting to warm up again. I look over my shoulder, since my back is on a pillar from the bridge that is on top of me. I stare as Sonic comes with my baked Cheetos and his brownies. He takes a seat next to me, Blaze rolling her eyes as she goes over to Big, and gives me my chips.

"Here ya go, my rose." I cringed again but smile at him.

"Thankies." I start eating my chips and we just snuggle. Only snuggles, hugs, nuzzles. Then the bell rang. I look over at Sonic who is also looking at me. We stand up, and hug as we go to our separate ways.

"I'll see you later, honey." Sonic said. I smile weakly as I turn to go into a building; my performance can now stop.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hmph!" This time, it was me doing that. I slump in my seat as I wait for Mr. George start our Video Production class.

I notice a certain ebony hedgehog sit next to me and stare at me.

"What?" he asks me as I stare at my computer that is in front of me. I pout at it as I slump even more. Then, next to me, a cookie falls and I, angrily, get it. Oh dear gawd! It was so good.

"You didn't give me food…" I mumble, still not staring at him.

"You don't like salads." It's true…I hate 'em.

"You had fries."

"I gave 'em to Big."

"You should have gave 'em to me." I smile as I blabbered non sense; now I was teasing and being mean. He rolled his eyes and gave me another cookie. I eat it as fast as I can before the teach sees me eating.

"Okay. Class, we will continue on our Halloween project. Grab your earphones and start working." Mr. George said before he sat down on his desk. I was about to stand up when Shadow just looked at me. I smiled at him as he sighed and got up and got me some earphones. Hey, he volunteered.

We work on our project in silence that got me a bit nervous. I stretch because editing a movie for almost an hour is tiresome!

"What's wrong?" I look over to my right and see that Shadow asked me that while still editing his video.

"Just tired." He nodded, still eyes glued on the screen.

"He keeps calling me that…" I finally said.

"Hm?"

"Sonic."

"Lovey-dovey names?" I nodded as a response.

"You never liked that, Rosey." I cringed again, as I shot my head towards Shadow and glared at him.

"Why you so mad, Rosey?" He grinned as I grinded my teeth. I may be girly and stuff…but I HATE cheesy cutesy wootesy lovey-dovey names. No, I abominate them. Abhor them! The only name I let someone call me is Amigis, but that's only by my friends in AP Spanish.

"Rose Bud, why you looking so mad?" I glare at him even more and then smirk.

"Me mad, Shadster?" His smile disappeared and now was returned by another glare.

"What's wrong, Shads?" I start to giggle.

"Hmph."

"Que pasa? Porque tan serio?" I say. It was true, he did look serious.

"Stop talking in Spanish." He told me. I giggled at his last remark since he couldn't think of anything else to say. I look over to the teacher, who seemed so obsessed at something on his computer. I go onto the school internet and go to Toys N' Joys.

"Shadow I want this…" I said as I showed him a Pikachu beanie. He looks at the screen and then at me, then the screen again.

"It's not a lot…" he said, thinking of probably how much money he has.

"Christmas?" He finally said as my face lit up.

"Okiez!" I said as I exit the internet and smile at him. I look over at my finger and wiggle my ring finger. He looks down and smiles. I was wearing the ring he gave me, a small Hello Kitty ring that had the words **BIG SIS **in bold pink. I've been wearing it every day ever since he gave to me. He sighs and shakes his head as he returns to his project. I smile as I return to my project and continue where I left off.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Shadow's P.O.V._

Oh god, not again. The first thing I'm supposed to see when I come out of my Econ class is Rouge, but no…I see him. His cocky grin at me as he waits for Amy.

Oh, god. And there she goes. She complains so much and yet she goes off with him. I look at Amy who smiles at him and hugs him. They seem so happy, so surreal, so unreal…Why is that?

I look back at Amy who smiles at him, but then makes a face of disgust as he turns his face away from her to greet someone. At first it looks like she is making the face because of the friend but no, that friend is our friend as well. Plus, she's not looking at him, she's looking at her hands. Her hands are intertwined with Sonic's and she's looking at them with…loath? Is that loath? It sure looks like it.

"Shadow!" I feel Rouge jump by me and grab onto my arm.

"I miss you, babe." She kisses my nuzzle as I look down at her; she can't see me like this. We start walking to our hang out place for afterschool. I catch a glance of Amy and Sonic before I left. They were laughing, but Amy's had an odd look with her.

I think she's planning something.

**{Sorry for the boring chapter. N…M…G…! reviews! No way! Thanks to:**

**Rosie and Sasha (RosieTheHedgehog): Thankiez Rosie! I hope you like this update, Sasha!**

**ShadamyrockX: haha! I love cliffhangers, hunny. So expect some more. X3**

**splice the hedgehog: Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this update.**

**See that people? If you review, you get a mini comment as well. I hope that satisfices you! Lol. 'till next time!}**

updated: 12/1/14


	9. Chapter 9

"Here ya go Mr. Wicks." I said as I give the adult beaver some summonses for his students. I see the old beaver stare at me and then at my head.

"I don't think you can get any cuter than that." He told me as he over looked the names of the students. I smile and thank him as I walk away.

It's Halloween today and I'm dressed up as the fastest thing I could think of: a cat. I already had my Hello Kitty ear headband so I just busted out some whiskers and wa-pa! I'm the cutest kitty around…Im so mock Blaze later on.

I go and deliver the rest of the summonses and try to get back at the office as fast as I can to relax. Can't wait until second period.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Who's the cute kitty now!" I yell as I point at Blaze who is looking at me, not amused.

"Don't mock my family, hedgehog." She told me as she wrote the assignment we had to do.

"Mew!" I hear as I turn and see my friend Kelly Chipmunk. I "mew" back and giggle; that's our secret greeting. I look back at Blaze who rolled her eyes.

"Cat?" I look up and there stood Mr. I am the Ultimate Life form, staring at me with a confused face.

"Mew." I greeted him and he just shook his head.

"So, my house?" The boy's voice asked as he sat down. I look over to him and smile.

"It's a go! My bro is gonna drop me off like at 5, kay." I say as I write the assignment down.

"Cool. My family will show you how to celebrate Halloween: The Ark Style." I laugh at his remark.

"Is Rouge gonna go?" I ask, I wanna prepare myself just in case she's there.

"No, she's going to go with family." I sigh in relief as Shadow told me that.

"By force?" I asked, while doing my work.

"No, she picked them instead." I raise my eyebrow at him and he just shrugged. Oh, family girls.

As the period went by, I thought of the upcoming event. I'm going to Shadow's house to celebrate Halloween. We're gonna give away candy, hopefully not scare too many kids, and just relax with some scary movies after. Today is going to be great.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- (it begins here…kinda)**

"So, you're going to his house?" Sonic asked me as I sat down in his lap. We were all alone in our kick it spot since everyone went to go get something to eat. I look up at the sky, not really wanting to look at him.

"Yeah. My nephew is sick, so I can't go with my bros. My mom doesn't let me go by myself. And then he is my bestie, I think I gotta pick him instead of other people." I saw him look at my hands as he slowly let his thumb glide on them. "I can't go with you anyways, you have practice for your meet this Thursday." I told him before he went all sappy on me and accusing me for not wanting to go out with him.

"True. Just be careful, people might steal your candy." He hugged me closer as he inhaled my scent. I giggle in my act as I see everyone coming back with food. Time for the attack!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x- ha! I lied….x-x-x-**

I look at myself in the mirror again. I changed my costume since it was only my ears and some whiskers I drew. Now I was female China from Hetalia. I'm so glad my cosplay came earlier than expected. Sure, her hair is not pink but watevs, I still did them in twin buns. Oh yeah, I was sure cute.

"Hurry your ass up, Pinkie!" I growl at the nickname my brother calls me.

"Stop mocking me, Aziel!" He makes fun of me! Look at his name! I run down the stairs as I jump into his car. I sit on the front seat as I click my high heels together. Okay, so instead of the flats that China wears I replaced them with black high heeled boots. I couldnt find any cute enough flats like hers and I've been dying to show these mommas out.

"So you're going with Vampire, huh?" Aziel said as we drove to Shadow's house. I roll my eyes at him as he just stared at me and at the road.

"What?" He asked.

"Vampire…" I simply said.

"Yeah. Are you going to his house?" I roll my eyes again and sigh.

"Yes." I agreed. The only reason he calls Shadow vampire is because his eyes are red, like a vampire, and his very stoic expressions made him look so grim.

When we get to his house, I call him up while I get out. His house is secluded in an alley as my bro looks both ways, wondering how he will get out of the alley. I see Shadow come out of the house, his dog Cliff following behind him. These two 'men' exchange hellos while I kick the door closed.

"See ya later?" Aziel asked, his green eyes staring at me. I nod in response.

"ummm….how the hell do I get out of here?" My blue brother asked, looking behind him and then forward.

"If you forward up there, there is an exit." Shadow said as he pointed at the end of the alley.

"Thanks! Careful, pinkie!" My bro said before he zoomed off. I skipped into the house, looking at my feet as they click on the tiles.

"Oh! You also came, Amy?" I look up as I hear Shadow's mom but I sure got a real shocker. There, standing in front of me, was Rouge. She was putting icing on some cupcakes while she looked at me with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"Hey! Watcha doin?" I say as I look around the table. They had cupcakes, rice crispies, and candies all over! Rouge was still staring at me, wearing the same thing she had in school which meant she came here right after school.

"We're just putting on icing and candies on the cupcakes. Come help us." Mrs. Hedgehog said as she licked up some chocolate icing. I squeeze myself next to Rouge who was glaring next to me. I see Shadow behind us, helping out his father as he checks the equipment for the DJ later on.

"So, will you be with us later on, Rouge?" I ask as I put some icing on the rice crispies that are shaped like tomb stones.

"No. After this, I'm going to go with my lil' cousins." She told me as she kept her eyes on the cupcakes she made.

"Ah." I simply replied. We covered some cupcakes together in silence. Then Shadow's mom had to leave so she left us in charge. We kept going at it in silence. Me, being weak with heels, moved around since my legs hurt for just standing still. I noticed Rouge looking down and smiled.

"Nice boots, hedgehog."

"Thanks. I like yours too, bat."

We looked at each other and smiled. As I said before, we have a really weird relationships. At some points we like each other and will back each other up, and other times, we'll be at each other's throats.

As the time passed by, we kept cracking jokes, mostly about Shadow. We even lost track of time until Shadow interrupted.

"Time to go, Rouge." He said as he ate some cookies.

"I'll take you, Rouge. You wanna come, Amy?" Mrs. Hedgehog said as she reached for her keys.

"Sure!" I said as I skipped behind her. For some reason, I swore I heard someone groan and the other sigh. We come out as Rouge holds onto the cupcakes that they gave her.

"You need help?" I ask Rouge but she just shook her head. Once we reached the car, Mrs. Hedgehog turned on the radio and jammed it away. I didn't pay attention to much, I usually don't. I just looked out the window and thought of the night we were going to have: without Rouge.

Sooner or later, we got to Rouge's house and Mrs. Hedgehog asked me to jump to the front seat. Once Rouge left and we zoomed off from there, Shadow's mom started to talk to me.

"You know, Shadow really likes this time of year." She told me. I look up at her and tilted my head. Did she just say 'like'? Shadow actually has feelings other than anger.

"He always seems much happier on Halloween. He always helps us and seems just so happy when he passes out candy." The older hedgehog smiled at herself as I thought. Shadow really happy with a holiday? But I thought he hated holidays and all that society stuff.

We reach the house again and I noticed some lights and music. When we actually got there, the DJ system was out with lights and smoke.

"Ames, help me with the candy." I heard once I stepped inside. Shadow was putting some candy into a bowl … with a smile? I twitched some before he finally glared at me to move. Now there is the familiar face I know. I followed him outside to where everything was getting ready.

"Let's wait." Shadow said as he sat down, bowl in hand, waiting for the kids to come. I looked at him like if something ate his brain and replaced it. Is this the same plain, odd weirdo that I know? Before I knew it, little kids were coming towards the alley. I saw that Shadow put on a red mask and got ready to give out candy as his father puts on some scary music. I giggle to myself as I saw Shadow with a mask; he doesn't need a mask to scare some kids.

For some few more hours, we gave out candy and cookies as we ate the rice crispies and cookies. Once done, which was soon because a lot of kids came and took all of the candy, we ran inside.

"Hey, you want the rest of the ic-"I cut Shadow off as I snatched the chocolate icing bucket from his hand. I licked up the sugary substance as fast as I could. God, it was delicious!

We went to his room, okay his mom's but his stuff is in it, and sat down and looked at his computer.

"Youtube!" I yelled as I scrawled some Pokémon terms. I started to watch some videos until Shadow started to talk.

"So, what are you planning?" I looked confused at him as I pause the video.

"Eh?"

"This whole relationship thing with Sonic… What are you planning?" He stared at me square at the eye.

"Once again…eh?" This boy went bonkers on me.

"I know you plan stuff, like…well just your mind games you have," he started to explain himself but it was still confusing. "And I seriously don't think you're happy with _him_, so that just leaves something missing."

"So?" I responded.

"Aren't you planning something?"

"Look at me…" I pointed at my face. "What's missing?" I asked him, having a stoic expression.

"You don't have that weird smile…" he said, scowling at himself.

"Excatly. You know that I get that smile when I'm planning something. And I DO not have it! So guess what, I ain't planning shit." I told him. I looked back at the laptop as I watch some random Pikachu jargon. He stayed quiet for some time as I watched my videos. We started to watch some random stuff as he brought me some popcorn, soda and more cookies. Chocolate icing covered popcorn sure is delicious.

"Hey, you know we are totally scary." I told him as I watched the videos.

"Hm?"

"I'm China and you were wearing a red mask. What's scarier in America than communism? China and the Red Scare." I said as I laughed. I heard him chuckle too; ah, history jokes.

"Let me see the time," I said as I reached for his phone. I was about to check it when suddenly I saw it. I gave a very stoic face to Shadow as I showed him his phone.

"I see you were bored with your BB gun, Shads." I told him. His phone had a BB gun shot on the screen, the funny thing was that he had a picture of him and Rouge in it and the BB bullet was shot to Rouge. Shadow smirked as he got his phone back and looked at it and then put it back to his pocket.

After that, not much happened. His parents took me home and then that's really it.

As I laid in bed, darkness devouring me, I thought of what he told me. Planning something. Before I fell asleep, I gave a smirk and knocked out. Heh, planning something.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Sonic's P.O.V._

"See ya, blue!" I wave goodbye to my friends as I start to sprint home. I noticed a lot of little kids already walking around with their costumes. When I saw the little kids smiling, I remembered my love. Amy. Did she just had to go with Shadow? I know they are best friends and all but still I feel a little insecure about him.

I walk into my room, my sister blasting her music in her room.

I took a shower and changed. I lie on my bed as I look at the ceiling. I can see Amy smiling and laughing but she's not with me. She's with him. What does Shadow have that just makes her happier than when she is with him? Guess I'm just a little jealous. But of what?

"Sonic! Take me out to get candy!" I hear my sister.

"Hold on!" I grab my sweater as I walk out. Maybe I'll see my rose.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Rouge's P.O.V._

"Hey, Rouge! What you got?" I walk over to the kitchen and place the cupcakes on the table. My sister ran up to me as she slobbered onto them.

"Some cupcakes that my hubby gave me." I sounded a little depressed and I think my sister heard.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed as I take in a cupcake. Sure I'm not supposed to eat one, but I just gotta right now.

"Amy?" I jump as I hear my sister say that name. I growl at myself.

"So it is her, huh? Who the hell does she think it is?" She said as she put in a cookie in her mouth. I nodded, see even my sister agrees. Sure she has a boyfriend and all but you never know! Ugh! I just gotta make sure Amy is entirely in love with Sonic. Yeah, that's what I gotta do. I took another cookie as I smile victoriously at myself.

"Go and tell the others to put their costumes. We are getting some chocolates!" I stand up and go get my costume on. No head will stay still when I walk by passed them.

**{Gawd…I hope I had some popcorn and chocolate icing again. So how did you like this filler chapter? Sorry for the bleh-ness but the next chapter will hopefully be better. Thankiez for the reviews!**

**MeBeKiki: Yeah, I think this will be a big hit too! I already got over 1,000 hits! XD**

**BrizzyLuv: Awww! Thanks.**

**ShadamyrockX: because it's fun… :3**

**Xxxsodomxxx: oh shush, Adam.**

**Twilight the Wolf: lol everyone is loving that part. And thanks on telling me to proofread. I do proofread like 3 times but something always passes by me. I'll check again with my bro (xSodomx). Thanks again.**

**Once again, thanks to all who reviewed, puts this on fave and alert. Now, be amazed by the next chapter.**

**update: 12/1/14**


	10. Chapter 10

Monday

"Wow! The classic is this week!" Student 1 said.

"We are so beating Robotropolis high!" Student 2 replied.

"How 'bout you ladies? Are you going to the Classic?" I look up from my Spanish work. Blair the Ferret asked as she twirled her black hair around her finger. She's my friend from Spanish. Had her in all of my Spanish classes since Sophomore year and we've never separated since then.

"I don't think I'm going." Blaze told us as she sat next to me, still doing work.

"Isn't like Silver gonna take you?" Blair asked her as I look over her. Blaze shakes her head and sighs.

"I have some things to do." We both nod at her response; it's hard to be a princess.

"How about you, Amigis? Is Sonic going to take you?" She quickly changed the subject towards me since Blaze was of no luck. I turn to her and shrug.

"What? He hasn't asked?" Blair told me with a shocked face.

"No. Hasn't really told me." I said as I look back down to my work. Ugh…accents. "I think I have to babysit anyways." I kind of lied. That's my go to lie; I have to babysit. Works every time.

"You always do." Blair said as she pouted and leaned back in her chair. I chuckle and went back to my work…Esdrujulas…we meet again!

"How about Homecoming?" There goes Blair again.

"Nuh-uh." I said.

"Count me out, maybe." I heard Blaze said. I heard Blair huff again and started to text. Oh Amigis, she's so fun to tease and disappoint.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

Tuesday

_Next day… Time flies huh!_

"So, you seem very tacky today." Sonic told me as he stared at my orange, green, and yellow striped leggings.

"It is tacky day, duh!" I told him as I posed for him. I looked awesome with my homemade Denmark (from Hetalia, of course) hat, my giant blue Adventure Time sweater, my striped leggings, and purple boots.

"Talking about Spirit week, how do you think about going to an event?" He asked me as he reached for me. I stood still for a second. Did Amigis Blair foretell this!

"Ummm…idk." I told him as I awkwardly stood frozen in his arms.

"Don't you wanna go to the game or homecoming?" He asked. I bit my lip, here comes my guilt.

"I've…always wanted to go to the Classic before…I leave high school." I bit my lip again, oh my dream broke lose. It's true though. I always wanted to go to a game but protective mothers are, well protective.

"How about Homecoming?"

"I'm not much of a school dance person." It's true, I don't like school dances. The only other time I did it was the 8th graders Tower dance; it was like a Prom for 8th graders.

"The Classic it is!" He cheered. I looked at him confused. Did he just asked me out to the game?

"Can you go?" he asked with that grin again.

"Umm… I don't know. I might be babysitting." I lied, this time to Sonic.

"Oh okay. Find that out." He seemed a bit disappointed.

"Hey. Get to class. You're gonna be late." I said as I pushed him to the direction of his class. He laughed and started walking away. I let out a sigh of relief and walked to my class. God, my heart feels like it's going to pop out.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**Wednesday

"So are you going to go with him?" I heard Shadow's voice as I draw some sort of cowboy for a project. It's been a day since Sonic asked me out. I poke my glasses up as I look at him. It's Nerd day today and I'm wearing my glasses (that I do need to wear but I don't) and my Pikachu blouse; what's more nerdier than Pikachu?

"Idk…I do want to go to the game but…" I started out but drifted away. Truth is, I didn't want to go with him. Even though I have always dreamed of going with a boy, now that I do though, I don't want to go.

"But?" Shadow's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I forgot that he was there. I continued doing my work, I didn't want to tell him about it.

"But…I have to babysit." I lied like always.

"Bull." He told me, I could feel his stares at me.

"Hm?" I pretended to be confused. I do want to tell him but lately he hasn't really called me or texted me. There has been sort of tension between us, of who knows what, and he's been keeping to himself. If he's keeping secrets, then so am I.

"I know you're not babysitting. You babysat yesterday," he explained.

"I did. My bro is getting lots of work lately and I gotta keep check on his kids. Not like the mom cares for them or something. Auntie Amy has to be there." I simply said, looking a bit ticked off. Now that is true, my bro is trying to get as many jobs as he can get so he can pay for his children's stuff while the mom is in Seaside or something. I love my bro, and I gotta help him out. Plus, he buys me food.

Shadow stared at me for a while and then gave a simple response. "Hn." We continued our work in silence, only adding on to the tension between us.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **still Wednesday

"I don't think ima be able to go." I twirled around in the grass as Sonic stood there watching me. He looked kind of disappointed but come on, I just don't wanna go. Just thinking about it makes me real nervous and I don't know why.

"Mmmh. I guess it can't be changed then. You got take care of them and help the family." He shrugged. I made sure he wasn't looking and sighed; I just don't know why, but I felt odd just being here with him. Maybe I have thought of him as a friend for too long and such.

"Yeah." I say as I checked my phone; my bro just texted me to hurry my ass up.

"I gotta go, my bro is getting impatient." I said as I started to walk fast toward the exit near the 800's building. From the distance, I thought I heard a "Bye, my rose" but it was barely audible. I turned around to say bye but Sonic had already left.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **Thursday

I look in amazement as Wave and Jet did some fast paced thing on their drums. It was so cool! I think that was the only thing I cheered for.

"I hate pep rallies but this on'e is actually cool." I told Shadow who was sitting next to me. On the other side of me, I see a very overjoyed Marine cheering in the top of her lungs. I sighed, how can people actually have so much energy for a pep rally? Sure, it is technically a pep rally but I usually only like the band, then anything else bores me or makes me depressed because I can't be as happy as the other people that cheered. I looked over to Shadow who was texting his wifey who was mad that her class didnt come to this assembly.

I stare at the cheerleaders as they do a rendition of some recent Britney Sparrow song. It has been a long time since I was into her, but her music sounds almost the same.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **Friday

"It's the day of the Classic! We are so going to beat Robotropolis today at the Mobotropolis Community College at 4! Be there or be square!" I roll my eyes at the senior president as he does the announcements through the loud speaker.

"So, are you going?" I turned and noticed Blaze asking me that.

"Nah, babysitting. You?" I told her.

"No, but I am going to Homecoming." She told me, averting her attention to a book.

"Silver asked you?" I asked, surprised at how the freshman actually wanted to take her to a dance. Blaze just nodded as she kept reading. Hmmm…Even Blaze is going. Lots of my friends are going, except for Shadow and Rouge; Rouge has family stuff and Shadow tags along, they go on parties on the weekend anyways. Marine is going though, Blaze, Bunnie, Hershey, Julie-Su, and even Wave. Maybe I could tell Sonic that my bro changed my mind…but then I just don't wanna go with Sonic. I sigh to myself and looked at my table. Shadow was out to the restroom, Lobo was staring off to space, and Blaze was reading. I sigh again as I start to doodle.

Lately I have been feeling so out of it. Shadow doesn't seem as close to me at all, my friends are finally having fun without me, which is somewhat my fault, and being with Sonic makes me so nervous. I cant even think about him without having butterflies in my tummy, and not the good kind. The ones that make you want to hurl and hide away in a closet. I guess I'm just freakin' myself out. But something is just really making me think over about Sonic. All these excuses, these odd feelings, the tension; I just dont think normal relationships are like that.

I noticed that drew myself in chibi mode holding a heart. With a sigh, a scribbled away the heart and tried to start a new drawing.

**updated 12/2/14**


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm walking at school when I see a dark figure holding my hand. I wasnt scared or anythin', just happily holding it. It felt warm and welcoming as it tugged me. _

_The figure then turned around and hugged me. The warmth grew all around my body. They then kissed me. It felt as if i was in a sauna, not like i have ever gone in one, but that's how I think it would feel like. The burning sensation was mostly in my chest and I can feel my cheeks slowly warming up too. _

"_I see." I turned around as I saw Sonic there, staring at me and the figure. He looked distressed and was about to run away._

"_Sonic. Umm…It's just…uh." I said not knowing what to say. I let go of the figure to go after Sonic._

"_I guess I should go. You never loved me anyways." He ran away as fast as he could. I didn't stop him, it was true. No, I did like him but it just all perished as we went along. And now, I was left standing there. _

_I felt a warm sensation again as somethin' touched my arm. I looked down to see gloves hands. Shocked, I looked over to the owner of the gloves and it went towards the dark figure. I stared back at those gloves. They had a gold ring around it, just like..._

I woke up. I stared at the black ceiling. I wipe whatever I felt on my face and sighed. What was all of that about? Sonic being depressed and who was that black figure? Jeez, dreams sure are weird. You never loved me anyways. Wow, that was harsh and it sort of stung me a bit.

Sighing one more time, I look over to my phone and seeing that I still had two more hours of sleep, I bundled myself and hoped no crazy dream wakes me up again

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I walk into school where I miraculously found Rouge and Shadow. Out of nowhere, Rouge ran up to me.

"Is it true that you're gonna break up with him!" She told me, grabbing me tight by the arms. I looked at her and then at Shadow. Does he have to tell her everything? I nod at her as I walk beside them. I decides to just break it off with Sonic. It just has been too stressful for me. Besides, I never really liked him I guess. It was more so I can finally stop complaining about being lonely and maybe even give Sonic a taste about how it was like being with me; which I did a terrible test at.

"B-but why?" She asked me, looking shocked.

"Well, I just don't feel the spark anymore, ya know? Unlike you, I kinda knew almost everything about him and stuff so there was never really like surprises and stuff. And I just don't feel that connection no more." I kind of explained to her, not really giving her many details.

"When are you going to do it?" she asked. I just shrugged, I haven't thought of a day. Right on cue, I felt someone behind me.

"Hey, my love." I got a little scared thinking it was somebody else trying to scare me. When I looked back, it was Sonic. It helped a little until I remembered what I just told Rouge. I saw her pull Shadow to the field as they walked away from me. With my eyes, I pleaded them to come back but it didn't work.

"Oh, umm… can you like hang with me during lunch today? Just the two of us?" Sonic asked me as he took me to my class. How he asked it sounded very odd and it really didn't sound like his usual self at all. Reminded me of the day he confessed to me.

"Oh! I have a club meeting. I'm the historian so I really have to be there. Sorry." I quickly lied. He quickly frowned at the reply and looked down at the floor a bit. Inside me, it killed me to see him like that but come on, I just felt like I was going to puke or something whenever I stayed too long with him alone. I'm already getting that feeling. I looked over at him and he seemed deeply disappointed. Gah, guilt attack.

"I have to get to class. Get to class too." I told him before I walked the other way. I turned around to wave at him and I noticed him looking at the ground and then walking away. I sighed when I saw him, his sadness will only deepen more later.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You better not be breakin up with him because of Mina." Blaze said as she glared at me. I sighed as I look down at my worksheet: _El Preterito._

"No, I don't care about her no more."

"Sure." She said, thinking I was lying. But I wasn't. I truly was going to break up with Sonic and it wasn't driven from any outside force that was telling me about a past or future lover. I haven't even thought about Mina for weeks, maybe even months.

I sighed as I did my work. Perhaps she thinks i'm breaking up with him to get with someone, like Shadow since so many people still think that Shadow and I are doing somethin' behind Rouge's back. Blaze was also another one that thought something was happening between me and Shadow. I never thought she would betray me and think that, but she was even one of the firsts that thought that. But that wasn't the issue at hand, I need to think of how Im going to tell him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It's already lunch time and my lie was on. I really wasn't in a club meeting, I don't have one today. I was at the kick it spot, Sonic doesn't go there unless he knows I'm there, if not he goes off with some friends.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Big told me as I hide near my tree.

"Right now." I told him.

"He's coming?" He said as he patted my head, he saw how stressed I was.

"No." I took out my phone and began texting.

'_I'm sorry to tell you this like this, in the coward's way of living, but I think we need to break. Ever since we got together, I had fun but then … I just didn't feel the spark anymore. Plus, we don't have time. You have your track meets and I have my club meetings. We barely have time except for like Wednesdays and the cross time from class to class. I enjoyed the time we spent, even if it was little and not that special. I'm sorry again and I hope we can stay friends.'_

I close my phone and stare at Big as he lifted me into a hug.

**{So~ how did you think? I've been bringing you small and bleh chapters but after this I will make sure I bring back some epic ones. I shall stop now because I fear that if I continue, this blah-ness will also continue. I wasn't able to look over these chapters fully, so there might be some errors since I want to bring you these chapters now. So, if you can tell me that there are errors and if you're kind enough to tell me where the errors are, that will be so nice. And Leave some reviews and such and can't wait to see you in the next chapter. Sorry to leave you with so much stuff in hand.}**

updated: 12/2/14


	12. Chapter 12

'_First of, I am very disappointed at you. How could you just break me in this kind of way? I would have never done that to you. Not only did you hurt me like that, I needed you that day. The day I needed you the most and you just leave me for myself. That's why I asked you to hang out by ourselves; I needed your help. But no, you just leave me. I hope you are happy.' _

–_Sonic (3:48 a.m.)_

'_Number one, I'm sorry I went to this decision. I went the coward's way, and I know it, so you don't have to keep pestering me about it. Two, I didn't know you had something troubling you. It was not my fault I didn't know anything. So in that retrospect, you can't give me a harder time that I already have.'_

–_sent (9:37 a.m.)_

I groan from embarrassment and anger. I was acting like such a baby but I had my points and I think that's good enough...right? I toss my phone onto my bed as I go and get my stuff ready to go to the library. I growl again as I think on what Sonic text me. I know what I did was wrong but I didn't know something was bothering him, which is odd since I'm pretty good at doing that kind of stuff. As I make sure my mascara is perfect, I grit my teeth. I don't really know why, but I feel really mad. I get my bag and walk out my house, still thinking of what _he_ text me. I'm just glad it's Saturday, I don't get too see _him_ for at least some few days, hopefully.

"Off to the library!" I yell to my mom who was in the front yard and my dad who was talking to his "homeboys" across the street. I walk to the bus stop and then just wait for it there. I can't stop repeating what _he_ texted me. I let _him _down? I punched the bus stop pole and then kick it, but I stop since I don't want the police to think I'm trying to rob it like they did to my friend Skeet; he was just fooling around.

As I try to calm down, I can feel my spidey senses tingling.

'_u awake?' –Shadow (10:04 a.m.)_

'_Yeah. Off to the library. You there?' _I reply to him. I hope he's there, I need someone to vent out on! Even if they will probably tell me off that I was acting like a child.

'_Sorry…the wifey.'-Shadow (10:06 a.m.)_

I growl again under my breath since the bus was already here for me. I don't text him as I growl at the other obstacle in my life. I just hope I have a relaxing time at the library.

'_In some few hours, ima need you to come to the house.' –Prince (10:07 a.m.)_

Nevermind…ima have to cut my relaxation out now that I have to worry about the brats I have to take care of.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Yeahhh, Suckah!" My nephew yelled from his room. I was giving my niece some soup when I heard him get last kill on Black Ops…again.

"Aby, Aby. Yeah, suckah!" My little niece told me. Her purple curly hair getting in the way as she smiles at me as I smile back; I love it when she repeats things she's not supposed to.

"Yeah, suckah!" She said one more time before giggling.

"Well you can 'suckah' on some soup, baby." I told the little one as I show her a spoonful of the soup. When she saw me, she got off the chair and ran away to some room. Darn little 3 year olds. I don't try to get her; this was the fourth time this hour. At least she ate a bit more than half.

I sit down and let out a sigh. I can hear my two nephews play Black Ops again, my other niece blasting some music and the innocent giggles of my tiny niece. I look out the door as I see the neighbors pass by. Still can't believe all those men live with one girl in one apartment. I hear vibrations as I look at the table, my phone moving ever so slowly over it. I get it and check what I got.

1 New Message(s)

'_It's been a whole year about my uncle and you left me. I really needed you.'_

–_Sonic (1:32 p.m.)_

I growl as I see the name. _His_ uncle. It has been a year and _he_ thinks I remember when _his_ uncle died. How beautiful. I don't remember when my granddaddy died. Last time I heard, it was a month or so. Great, now he's making me think of Daddy Peter. It's been three years since I saw him. And it will be a long time until I do again, unless I get into a freak accident.

I shake my head as I try not to think of that since my imagination loves going toward that direction. _Death_. I can't trust myself at my night with my imagination.

I shake my head again. I can't leave it alone, can I? I look back at the text and think what I should respond.

'_I'm sorry about that. I didn't know. I'm sorry I left at that kind of moment but I had to. I needed to.'_

My stomach turned as I thought of it. It was true though. I felt the biggest relief when I felt that weight off of my back. I didn't want to puke no more, I didn't want to lie, I didn't want to…

"Aby! Westwoom!" Koral was dancing around in her little skirt and pointing to the hall. I didn't have to lie, I'm actually doing it.

"You can go by yourself. Why don't you do this when your dad is here?" I ask her as I walk after her to the restroom. I look at the leggings, skirt and shirt she was wearing. God, her father has such terrible sense in fashion.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It's Monday and I'm walking to my kick it spot. I look around a bit, not for Sonic, but for my attacking friends. While I was babysitting, somebody went out and told like the whole freakin school about me and Sonic…its eighth grade all over again.

"Amy? Is it true?" Miri, my longtime friend asked as I got to the bridge.

"What? The Sonic thing?" I asked, kind of tired of it already.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, at least you're out of that trouble."

I hug Miri the tightest hug I have ever given her. That black kitty sure knows how you feel sometimes.

"God, I love you." I told her. She just giggles, god I love this girl! She smiles at me as she sees Cosmo come over, probably to ask her for her homework, so she walks away. I sit down on the floor as I get comfy.

"I still can't believe it." I know that growl anywhere.

"What bat?" I looked up from the oh so interesting floor.

"How could you broken up with him? You looked so cute! So happy!" She told me as her hands were on her hips, frowning down at me like the high and mighty bitch she was. I can't believe what she just have said. She knows what I have done to avoid him and yet she's saying we were happy. But I keep my composure and just smile at her.

"Meh. Got tired of it." I told her. I saw her roll her eyes and stomp away, Shadow looking over at us. I just sigh and shaked my head at that girl.

"Is it true about you and Sonic, Amy?"

Oh, god. They are not gonna leave me be!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I sigh as I fall onto my bed. What a tiresome day it was. All these people asking me if it was true. I was so tired!

I look up but see the metal bars if my bunk bed. I get up a reach for one of my 116 plushies I have up there. I randomly reach up and smile; I got lucky. I got Lulu the bear. She's a little brown, wore down stuffed bear that my brother gave me when I was 4. He gave one to me, the oldest niece, and the oldest nephew and I was the only one who still had it intact or even actually just have it.

"Hello Lulu." I tell her as I fall back down on my bed. I wiggle her as if she was real and telling "hi" back to me. I hear scratching on my door and get up with a sigh to open the door for my dog. Once my baby Precious is inside and getting comfy on my sweater that is on my bed, I sit down and look back down at Lulu.

"Why are they so…ugh!" I move Lulu so she could shake her head and shrug. I smile at myself for doing this so childish, but it's the only thing that has calmed me down since I was little.

"I can't believe they don't understand. Sonic had a lot of Cross Country practices and I had a lot of club meetings. I didn't know three clubs are hard to maintain." I sat Lulu down as I lay down in front of her. I can see my dog staring at me, probably misses when I used to talk to her like this. I would but then she gets tired and asks me to take her out from my room.

"Gay-Straight Alliance on Tuesday, Future Teachers of America on Thursday, and Performance Club on Friday. Who would know that being historian for two of them was so tiring? And then FTA needs SO much fundraising." I kept telling Lulu who was listening to it all.

"Plus I had to babysit those brats…" I sigh. Why do I keep telling myself this?

"And I just didn't like him no more…" I finally said. It was true. I had liked him for about 4 years, and then it comes true when I don't and then I just magically feel like I want him again. Next thing I knew, I really didn't like him back. I look at my side, my baby dog sleeping her tiny little Chihuahua self and Lulu just sitting there.

"_Porque sera, si no lo tienes, mas lo quieres?_

_Porque sera, cuando lo tienes, ya no quieres?_

_El mundo no entiende de amores ya,_

_Estoy tan cansada de esperar. ~" _I start singing the Natalia LaFourcade song, "Ella es Bonita". She is pretty. I look over to my dog, I know she knows Spanish since I always talk to her in Spanish and English. But have I ever talked to Lulu in Spanish? I don't remember so I start to sing the English translation.

"_Why is it that when I don't have him, I want him the most?_

_Why is it that when I have him, I don't want him?_

_The world doesn't understand anything about love anymore,_

_I'm so tired of waiting."_

I sigh as I look at Lulu and smile.

"You understand right?" I make Lulu nod. I smile and think how silly this is. I look up and remember the old days of when I was very small. Never mind. I don't want to think of that. No, not of those days anymore. I hold onto Lulu tightly when I feel something warm next to me. Precious, my Chihuahua, curled up beside me. She knows when I need her. I start to pet her and look at the wall.

"Amy! Dinner!" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Voy!" I yell back.

"What?"

"Going!" I forgot to lower my Spanish self at home. I get up and put Lulu back on the top bunk with the rest of her family.

"Let's go baby." I tell Precious as she jumps don my bed and walk out my room with me.

**{Sorry for the wait. For some reason, I only get the mood for writing when I have homework. 8D**

**Lol so yeah. This is a very deep chapter; on my perspective for some reason. I hope you all get it and hopefully understand it.**

**Thanks to:**

**RosieTheHedgehog: Thankiez! I hope this chapter keeps Sasha awake! XD**

**Eclipse the hegdehogette: hmm…read and find out. ;3**

**Xxxsodomxxx: pendejo! You got it wrong! You were supposed to say that you proofread chapters 1-8 and I did 9-12 but I haven't posted them up the corrected ones! Gosh, Shadam! D**

**Sweet'n'Spicy Lily: Thankiez, m'ija (daughter/hun in Spanish). Hope you like this chapter.**

**Midnight sawc: haha! Glad you couldn't stop. I hoped you laughed so hard that your stomach hurt and got sore the next day! D lol I'm so mean. :3 thankiez for the compliment, hun.**

**If you didn't read the reviews cause they are tedious, then you don't know that I proofread the other chapters ( I found A LOT in chapter 9, so sorry). I barely updated them, so the changes won't be seen until today and on. Other than that, I hope you liked this chapter because it really made me think. –Goes and gets Lulu- See ya 'till next time! –makes Lulu wave goodbye- }**

**update: 12/2/14**


	13. Chapter 13

It's been days since I talked to or even seen Sonic. I think even weeks. Maybe.

"Amy, please take these summonses out for me. Thank you." The counselor told me as she handed me small slips of paper. I take the pass and go out of the building.

Brrr! It's cold!

I look over the little slips of paper when I notice my friend's name. Oh, this is for a club that she was in. I read over the other slips when I stop and go back to my friend's paper. Oh God! She has the same class as my other friend…who told me that Sonic is in the same class with! I start to panic. Like a lot. And I don't even know why. I try to calm myself by delivering the other summonses first until I reach that building.

I go in and let out a breath of air. You can do this Ames. I walk in, first seeing my friend. I try to smile at her but she's busy reading. And then I saw him at the table next to my friend's. I look at him and he seems to not notice me either, looking like he is trying to concentrate hard. I walk up to the teacher, who had her desk at the other end of the room, and gave her the summons.

"Is she here?" I ask. I always do, just in case. She takes the paper and then notices my flower in my head; it was a BIG, black rose. She stares at it for a long time, which irritates me and then nods at me as she looks down at the slip. I walk away, making a scowl to myself to the old elephant. I then notice Sonic at the corner of my eye. I hold my breath just in case he sees me. But he doesn't turn to me, he doesn't do any attempt to look to see me leave…again.

**x-x-x-x-xx-x-**

"He didn't notice you?"

"Nope. He hasn't texted me or anything either."

"Wow. You really broke him."

"Oh shush, Blaze." I say and playfully slap her arm. She just shakes her head and averts her eyes to her book. I sigh and look down to my book. I'm currently reading _The Color Purple _and it's pretty good, but lately not even a good book can hold on to my attention too long. I look over to Shadow. I give a confused look at him, but he doesn't notice. He's just looking down, hands over his face, and he has his Zune blasting some music. He usually does this but today I'm having a bad feeling.

I start to poke him, just for fun. He doesn't look up to me after the thousandth poke. I smile at him as I keep poking me. He gives me a really weak smile and looks down again. I stop poking and look around my table. Blaze is reading her book and Lobo is doing something on his IPod. I decide to stay quiet as I look down at my book, but I'm not reading. All the words are just blurs.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Ladies don't start fights, but we can finish them._

I am stuck here watching the "Aristocats" for the billionth time this week. I look around, seeing my niece so enticed with the movie, my nephews playing Blacks Ops again, and my other niece who knows where.

I rethink of what happened during the day. Shadow was very quiet, quieter than he usually is. Rouge also seemed distant. I saw her with Blaze and Wave more than with Shadow and being all snuggly and stuff. Makes me think about the so called "perfect" couple. I shake my head as I hear my niece stand up and sing along to Thomas O'Malley.

"I'm Thomas O'Malley,

O'Malley the alley cat!"

She sounds so cute. I smile as I look around the room; God, my brother needs to clean this up. I look down to my phone because I felt it vibrate. I saw an "S" and thought it was Shadow but my hopes got down when I saw that it was just Silver though, probably asking me what Blaze likes again for Christmas. No matter how many times I tell him, he doesn't get it that she doesn't like anything.

Shadow hasn't called me lately. And he texts less and less. I don't give a crap, or at least that's what I tell myself for the moment. Perhaps we're all just in a sucky mood.

I look at the calendar and stiffen some. I have to do my college apps soon.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked me as I pick up my stuff quickly.

"There's a college workshop at the library with Gear Up and Escalera. I need to finish them." I said. It's the last class and I do not intend to stay for a long time; mom would kill me.

"I need to finish them…" he said but didn't sound so good. I was going to ask him to come with me but I shook it off. I don't know why, perhaps I've been sour because of the whole not texting me business. When the bell rang, I practically ran to the library, the internet is not going to freeze on me in the middle of an application again!

**{I am sorry this is so sucky but I wanted a filler or something. Things aren't going so hot in these chapters huh? If ya don't like it, I'm sorry but that's how it is. It'll be like that for until some chapters like 6 or so. It's good though, you'll be all like "wtf? Nmg!" Thanks to all of you that added this as your fave/alert! So, leave reviews and stuff. Till next time. Love ya!}**

**update: 12/2/14**


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or the franchise. Nor Burger King. Or Hetalia. Or the EOP application. Or anything else that needs a disclaimer._

"Ugh! I have to finish my apps!" I said as I stare up to my friend Jocey and Big. Jocey's white fluffy tail is tickling my side. I look up to the white cat. How odd that she is white and pure looking when she's very dark and scary sometimes.

"You have to finish soon." Jocey told me as she wrote something on her notebook. I tug at her white sweater that I joke about since it looks just like Canada's from Hetalia.

"Canadia, what college are you going?" I ask her.

"Not going. Probably just SSC." She said as she whacked me with her fluffy tail. I have never seen such a long and fluffy tail as hers.

"Station Square Community? You're too smart for that!" I told her. She really is. She has many AP classes but yet she's trying to go to Community College.

"Meh." She plainly said. I look at her as she works. I think it's her parents. They have had a lot of problems and you can never see Jocey without her mom out of school. It has to be that, right?

I sigh and look around. Blaze is talking to her best friend, Wave, and Rouge. Miri is copying some AP work from Cosmo. And Shadow, is just standing there, staring at the three mingling girls (Blaze, Wave, and Rouge). I look at him for a long time, but he doesn't do anything. He just stays there and stares at them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I'm done!" I cheered as I raised my hands up high. I am finally done with my college applications and my EOP applications as well.

"That's great, Amy," My Gear Up counselor said as she checked out my printed application notice. After that, I picked up my stuff and went outside. The bell isn't going to ring until 5 minutes and then it's off to my 4th period. I took my guitar class off to finish my applications. I'm glad I'm done with it, today is the last day even if I did only apply to public colleges. I was going to do private colleges but I just didn't want to do the prompts they had…too tiring.

I hear the bell ring and I start walking to my class, not wanting to get there too early. I check my phone like I always do. I'm a bit insecure of walking by myself so I always have to have something in hand; in school, that is my cell phone or books.

When I look up, I see something familiar. I grip my phone hard when I notice it was those noticeable blue quills. I try to hide myself from all around but I couldn't since I was in the middle of a big crowd of students going to their next class. I keep an eye on Sonic as I walk by. Closely, closely. I noticed he was looking all around, probably wondering why he doesn't see me on the other side of the bleachers where my usual route is. I let out a sigh of relief when I pass him without his notice. But then I saw in the corner of my eye something look back at me and then stop for a second. I start to walk faster, in fright, and then stop in front of my class. I look back and I don't see anyone looking at me. Just the students walking by to their next classes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I sit down on my seat in Econ, looking at the board for the new vocabulary words. I start looking up the random words. Wait, this isn't Econ…I forgot that it was changed to Sociology. Damn counselors and making classes confusing.

I look up after the first word I wrote but my view was blocked by black quills. I look up and smile at Shadow but I notice that he is keeping his eyes low and averting his eyes to anyone and anything. He has been like this for days. I want to make him happy and I have even tried to make him laugh at random stuff but I'm just not good at that stuff. I can listen to people telling me their problems but when they want advice, I just freeze and stay quiet. I'm pretty lousy at this kind of stuff, so I just don't get into people's problems.

I keep doing my vocabulary when my friend randomly comes and sits in front of Shadow.

"Hiya guys." Julie-Su said as she sat down. The teacher already called roll, and if anyone was absent you can sit in their seat. I notice my friend that sits next to Shadow isn't there, so I move to that seat.

We keep doing our work until our teacher said we can catch up to any work we have left. I look at my book and noticed I was done with everything and so was everyone else. I look from side to side, from Julie-Su to Shadow but noticed they both seemed very busy talking, or more whispering, to themselves. I stay quiet, knowing it was probably the explanation of why Shadow was sad. I didn't want to get into it. I'm useless in this kind of stuff.

"She's just being ridiculous. It's not your fault whatsoever. That girl needs a beating." I heard Julie-Su said. She seemed somewhat mad.

I look down to my hands. I was drawing something but I stopped. It looked too happy to continue at this moment.

"You don't deserve this treatment. You have us anyways." Julie-Su kept on going. I look around and see everyone talking to someone. All except me. I'm just so useless with this kind of stuff. He is my best friend and yet I can't even tell him a bit of a word of condolence. I'm just useless.

I noticed that Julie-Su and Shadow stopped their conversation. I look at him and he looked up at me. He gave me a weak smile and I smiled back, a bigger smile and a faker smile than his. I noticed he wasn't in the mood of talking so I wrote down something in a piece of paper.

'hey! look at me!' I wrote as I drew mini-me poking mini-Shadow.

'She's thinking of leaving me…I'm not worth it for her.' He wrote back. I growl inside; I knew it was her fault. It was all her fucken god damn fault. I try to calm down to not showing it to him.

'hey, you know what I like?' I draw mini-self with a kissy face.

'I'm not worth it for her. How am I going to survive without her?' I saw his sad eyes as he passed back the note. All her fucken fault. How can Shadow love her so much? I grit my teeth.

'I like pie!' I draw my mini-self very happy.

'it's all my fault like always…' He passed me the paper again.

Always. Always. Ever since we met him and bad things happen, he blames himself. It doesn't have to be with Rouge, it could be with me or with Miri, or with Cosmo or with Blaze, and he always blames himself. That we were happy when we didn't know who he was 2 years ago, but really, we were always fucked up and bitchy. After he got with Blaze, after she broke his heart. After his friends made both Blaze and Rouge cry. After he made the best friends start to separate; Blaze gave Rouge permission to get with Shadow. After Blaze's best friend tried to take away Shadow from Rouge. After all the shit they went through. It wasn't his fault, we have always been bitches. When me and Rouge got in a fight because she was being a bitch to everyone in middle school. When she made fun of our friend that it made her cry and got called in by the Dean in the tenth grade. We were always bitches. When she got in a big fight with our other friend Cristy that made an all-out war in our group, where I stood in the middle because they were both idiots. When Rouge told the whole freakin world about my boyfriend in the 8th grade, only scaring the shit out of him three freakin weeks later. We were always freakin bitches. It wasn't his fault. It's never his fault…it's usually _her _fault. Today is _her _fault. I let a breath out that I was holding in. I was so mad, I forgot how to breath without thinking it.

'Did ya know my bro is makin this chick take me and my little brats out tomorrow? I might see if she can get ya something? Maybe like a pin like the one ya want.' He really wanted my Link pin and I sure know where to get it. Maybe that will help him out so much.

'All my fault…'he wrote back. I give up. I got the paper and slammed it into my purse. Fuck this. I'm not good at this. I look down to my phone and start reading fan fiction. I have to get this of my mind. If I don't, I might bash someone's head in next time someone looks into my eyes. I just gotta read and not think of this. I just cannot, I just will not think of this. I will forget. I will relax. I will…not look at him. He looks sad…

I'm useless.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I get home with a sigh as I throw my purse onto the ground. I look up to the ceiling as I think of the past hours or so. I really need a BK Stacker right now. The bacon totally takes me away. I don't need no man, I need a Stacker. I think Shadow needs a Stacker too.

I start to strangle my pillows. Dammit! Stupid Shadow. Such a wimp. Why can't he be have the balls like every other man. Like my brother. God, I love my brother. He has balls. I have more balls than him too. Maybe not…I did text brake up with Sonic. But still, more than Shadow. No matter how much Rouge gives him shit, he crawls back to him. When he gives her shit, she beats the living shit out of him. Wait, no. No she hasn't. Shadow has never done that. Ever since she found out she was able to do anything to Shadow she thinks she's so badass. I know I'm not the only one that thinks that.

I growl as I check my phone just in-case Shads texted me. Nope, nothing.

I hope things get better for those fuckers…

**{Fast little chapter. ****And yes, I was lazy to do them and that's why I am only getting into public colleges. Yay for me! Lol Umm…that's it. Enjoy! Review! You guys haven't reviewed much!}**

**updated: 12/2/14**


	15. Chapter 15

"Beowulf is a great epic! Unlike that Twilight thing, some people read." We all laugh at my teacher's thought.

"So today, we will read the speech with Beowulf and King Hrothgar. After, you will have a fun project. You will all do your own version of the speech and then present it. You can make the ghetto version or the Spanish version. The groups should be 3 people or less. Now, let's all try to understand the speech." Our teacher said. I smiled at Shadow and Blaze as I heard "project". They both smiled at me. I smiled brighter because of this. Shadow is much happier today than he was yesterday. They probably talked about it and got better.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I think we should do the Pokémon version of Beowulf." I said enthusiastically to my little group; Lobo left to go work on something with Kelly Chipmunk.

"That'll be cool." Shadow said. He's happy now. Especially when I said Pokémon. I kind of got him hooked on it; his nickname is Lucario and I'm Pikachu.

"V-video?" Blaze asked. I giggled some.

"You can be the camera man, Blaze." I reassured her. She gave out a sigh of relief, she hates presenting and acting.

"We can use my plushie toys and everything. We can finish the speeches now and we can just do it all today." I said. I love projects. I love presenting. I love acting. This is gonna be so fun!

"Let's get on with it then." Shadow told me.

"Pikachu is Beowulf and Lucario is the king!" I yell out. I shall always be the hero. Haha!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I'm almost done with the speech for Pikachu. How is yours goin' Shads?" I ask Shadow as I work on the new vocabulary.

"Oh, about that…" I turned around as I heard Shadow say that. I gave him a glare and he just smirked.

"Rouge asked me to talk to her later on, so I can't go today." He told me. I let out a sigh. Well…it's not due until Monday.

"Okay. But tomorrow for sure." I told him and he nodded. I sighed as I was already pumped up. I look over to Blaze's table and try to tell her about today with the oddest signs you have ever seen.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It's the next day and we were at our normal seats in AP English.

"So today we shall do the project at thou house?" I said in a Middle English accent, which sucked!

"Yeah." Shadow told me.

"Yup." Blaze said as she read her book.

"Okay! We meet at around five since I'm going to go eat and then I'll go to my _casa." _I explained. They nodded. Blaze had to go to some meeting anyways plus I think Shads would like to walk with Rouge for a while.

Today will be a good day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

"Mindy will be here soon." Aziel told me. I looked at him and noticed he was dressed up. His green blue quills were slicked back, his green eyes looked confident, he had a black leather jacket and an ordinary black shirt, dark denim jeans and some random shoes. We were at the Atlantic Avenue Square, where stood many fast food and fashion stores. I had my sleepy little niece on my arms while the other three walked beside their father.

"Hey, bro. Can we go…" I started to ask with a sly smile. He looked at me and sighed.

"Go get your game at GameStop." He told me. I smiled as I speed walked toward the GameStop.

"What about me!" I heard the oldest son say.

"I just bought you Modern Warfare 3!" I heard my brother respond.

I get inside the store and waited on the line. I already had a used game on hold and they said it was here already anyways. I hear my family walk in and stand beside me. After a while, I have gotten my game and my bro had paid it. We were walking around, Koral now awake, as we walk into Kidz Clothes For Under 10. It has the best toddler clothes store you have ever seen, but it isn't under $10. I look over the clothes and pick some stuff up. My bro really needs to have the right kind of clothes for my niece.

"How about this skirt?" Aziel showed me a fluffy purple skirt with a random blue blouse.

"You got to be kidding me, bro." I told him as I gave a disgusted face. I looked down to my niece who also had a confused face on. I looked around and saw the perfect thing. I straight dark pink dress with light pink lace all over making some bows at random places like in the hips and shoulder.

"Pink?" Aziel asked with a confused face. I looked at him like "for reals?" I looked all over; I see my niece standing all at the front with her phone up to her face, my oldest nephew sitting on a seat and my other little nephew pretending to be a spy.

"She is a girl," I said.

"But she was a lot of pink clothes." He complained. I sighed and I reached for a similar one in blue.

"Hey baby. Do you want the blue one or the pink one?" I put out the two similar dresses in front of my purple hedgeling niece. She stared at me like if I was crazy though.

"Pwink, Aby!" She said as she reached for the pink one and took it to her father. He sighed and got it with a smile.

"No que no." I told him. He looked at me all confused.

"I thought you said you weren't goin to get it." I explained; it's not the real translation but it kind of explains it. He goes off and pays for it as I reached down and carry my niece to look at the cute bows we are going to make her daddy get her. I love how similar she is to me.

We walk out of the store as I hear the familiar "DJ got us falling in love again" ringtone. I look at Aziel, and so does all of his children, as we know who it is.

"Hello?" my brother answered.

"Yeah. The Hat? Yeah. We'll go eat over there. Sure. Bye."

"I see we will meet Mindy at the Hat." I said almost drooling. I just LOVE the Hat. Best Chili Cheese Fries ever! My savoring was ended when I heard that annoying puberty voice.

"Why is Mindy coming?" he asked, easily annoyed by her. I roll my eyes. She's not the best, but she's okay. Plus my bro likes her. My little nephew though, sure is pissed.

"She's just going to eat with us." My brother responded as we walk towards the Hat. My nephew pouted and raised up his hand like if he could just throw the problem away. When we got in, we got in line.

"So?" Aziel asked.

"I want a chili cheese fries and Horchata." I quickly said as I went over to get a table since my niece was getting heavy. I saw my nephew argue with my bro again, and my bro was getting agitated. But I just sat there as my niece poked my nose and giggled every time I fake glared at her when she did. After a while of poking, I looked up and saw her. Mindy was standing at the door way and smiled at my bro as she got in. Her dark green fur and the light green fur gleamed in the light. The green koala bear (since she's not technically a red koala bear) smiled at all my little nephews and niece, who many smiled back except Robert, my oldest nephew. She had a pretty pink dress on which I thought would look better on me since she was a bit chunkier than me. Thank god for metabolism.

After a long wait, our food came to our table, as everyone was sitting down. We had to have two tables since we couldn't sit all together. Koral, me, my oldest niece, and my youngest nephew in one while Robert, Mindy, and Aziel sat in another.

I was eating peacefully like many of my family, except Robert, when I felt my spidey senses tingling.

1 New Message(s)

'_Dude, something happened.' –Miri (4:42 p.m.)_

When I read the text, I felt all the chili cheese fries go to the bottom of my stomach. Oh god, did the worse thing possible just happened?

'_Oh god. Don't tell me?...What happened with Shads?' –sent (4:43 p.m.)_

I took another forkful of chili fries as I waited for the answer from Miri. I tapped my feet together in fear. I just know something bad happened. I just know it. As I felt the vibration, I quickly dropped my fork and reached for it.

'_They Broke up.' –Miri (4:48 p.m.)_

God dammit. Hell just broke lose.

**{Say what? Cliffhanger? Oh yeah! I wasn't going to end it hear but I had the biggest urge for a cliffhanger. Lol. Has anyone else gone to the Hat? I love you if you have! lol also, does anyone know the place I just said? Atlantic Square where GameStop, KidsCLothingUnder10, and the Hat is? (Sodomxx, you don't count) If you do, how awesome, tell me 'bout you so I can stalk you! Haha. I don't own most of these stop, so don't sue!}**


	16. Chapter 16

_Shadow P.O.V_

I look down to my hands as I sit in the little bed. It's all my fault. She left because I wasn't good enough for her. I couldn't make her happy. I'm the worst boyfriend ever.

What am I going to do without her? A life without her is useless.

'_i don't think we should be with each other anymore. I'm just not happy with you. We need to break up.'_

Did she really say that? I hope it was a dream. I can't live without her. I have to have her back. I hold onto myself as a weep. God, how low did I go?

I need her with me. I feel someone hold me. But I know it's not her, I know it's not but I hope. I see the familiar black paws of Miri. It's not her. It just isn't her. Those delicate fingers that were kept so nice.

I know I have to do something though. But first I have to calm down. I look down to my phone to check if maybe she was just joking but all I see is the picture of us, with the bullet crack devouring Rouge with its black infection.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**(_Normal Amy P.O.V)_

'_They Broke up_.' –Miri (4:48 p.m.)

God dammit. Hell just broke lose. I flexed my hands back and forth, making fists. My nephews and nieces were too busy with their father, waiting for some gossip. I try not to punch anything as I think of something to reply.

'_fuck'-Sent_

That's all I could think of. Fuck. I looked back and saw my bro. I guess he saw my scared as shit face.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"Shads." I said as I grabbed my hair and pulled it back. I twiddled with my black and red checkered skirt as I look at my brother.

"Did hell break lose?" He said and I nodded. I saw him sigh and lean back. We have always talked about what would happen if Shads and Rouge broke up. The possibilities are endless, but they all end up horrible. He knows what the poor sap is going through. I look down as I feel a message.

'_Yeah. He's at my house…and you know.' –Miri (4:56 p.m.)_

'You know.' He's depressed and we know it. He's emotionless until he cracks. He doesn't show it much but very little subtle things let's us know that he's snapped. I pull on some of my hair. I always tug on my hair whenever I feel stressed. I can't hurt myself in any physical way, too scared, so I pull on my hair; and since I've baby sat all my life, me pulling my hair is nothing to the grip of a 6 month old.

'_fuck. Try to calm him, kay.' –Sent_

How stupid can I be? She's probably doing that already. My mind starts to go everywhere. How can Rouge do such a thing? How can she fucking do this? Not only was he her first , he was the only one that stayed with her. Actually, he was the only one Rouge trusted. They looked so happy, so cute. Until recently. She's been treating him like shit. She's been not caring lately. Maybe it got into her head. In two weeks, me and two of our friends broke up with our men. I broke up with Sonic, my friend Sarah the raccoon broke up with her man, and Karina the dove broke up with her man. Yeah, that's probably it….

What a stupid reason! That's the bad thing about Rouge. Things go into her head even if she says she doesn't. Shadow gave her all the love he had, more than when he was with Blaze, and she threw it all away. How could she? How could…is this similar to me and Sonic?

Of course not.

Of course not.

Psht. No. We weren't together long enough as much a Shads and _her_ anyways. But still.

No. This is about Shadow and Rouge. Shadow and the bitch. Koral came up and poked my nose again. It got me out of my clutter. I smiled a weak smile at her as I made circles with the water droplets my horchata can drops.

'_trying my best. Thinking bout Monday.' –Miri _…

I didn't look at the time. Not important. The thing that is important now is Monday. I love all my friends at the kick it spot, but if Shadow isn't there, then I won't be either. I gotta stay with my bff, gotta stay with my bro.

'_Everything is crowded but we could go to the football field. Not many people go on it.'-Sent_

I try my best to calm down and not think of …_her. _All that matters is to get him happy. That's all that matters. Yes, so nothing will happen.

'_I guess that's our only hope.'-Miri_

I couldn't help it anymore though. All this texting is making me want to call him but I don't dare as I text Miri.

'_yup.' –sent_

I lean back on the seat as I try to calm down. I can't call him. I can't dare to hear him right now. I can't dare.

I hear the phone ring as I wait. Can't believe I'm going to hear him. My palm sweat as I hold onto the phone up to my ear. I can't believe im doing this.

"Hello…" My heart hurt when I heard his voice. It sounded so different, so depressed. So lost. It hurt so much.

"Hey Shads." I said in my sweetest voice. It surprised me, I don't think I have ever talked to anyone like that.

"Hey. It's okay if we don't do the project today okay." I said in my sweet voice. He was quiet. I didn't know what else to say.

"I'll see you soon, kay man?" I said and I heard him agree.

"Bye" And so it ended.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I sigh as I enter my house. The first thing I see is my mom tapping her foot.

"What?" I asked, completely annoyed.

"Did you know that Blaze came by?" She told me as she crossed her hands. Shit! I totally forgot about her!

"uhhhhhhhhh…" I said and stared at her. I then a quick turn and ran into my room and called her house. She doesn't own a phone, she thinks they are idiotic; even though she always needs one!

"Hello?" Her butler answered like always.

"Hello. May I talk to Blaze? It's Amy." I said.

"Of course, Miss Amy. Right away."

"Thank you." I waited for Blaze to get in the line.

"Where were you?" Blaze sounded annoyed.

"Manners, young lady." I teased her and I heard her sigh.

"Where were you?"

"Stressing," I said with a sigh.

"Why what happened?" Even though the question seemed nice, she sounded so uninterested.

"Shadow and Rouge. _Se cortaron._" I said.

"What? They broke up? You sure?" Now she sounded interested.

"Last time I heard, yup."

"Wow. How do you know?" She asked.

"Miri texted me. Shadow was at her _casa_."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"So what?"

"I guess give him some time. I'll call you some other time for the project, probably _mañana."_ I told her.

"Tomorrow? I'll try."

"okay. Call you then."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I'm now at my house on my boed, looking into darkness. I haven't heard from Shadow for the whole afternoon . The only one I have talked to was Miri. I don't even dare to talk or even text _her._

I stare into the darkness that I'm in. I hope that he is alright. I really hope he is. I lay on my bed and stare in the darkness; worrying like I haven't ever before.

**{Hola! Sorry for the short and depressing chapters…I feel that is the reason why people haven't reviewed… _….Oh well! There will be a lot of chapters added on as it goes. I have A LOT (emphasis on A lot!) of chapters to do. Recently I have done outlines for a lot of chapters. In total, I have 33 chapter outlines (including the ones I have uploaded). But I think it's more than that because I added some chapters where I didn't have an outline for…so yeah. Sorry for any errors. Please Review! Talking about reviews!**

**Xxxsodomxxx: stop that, Shadam!**

**Shadalina12: Nmg! How odd!**

**Also, point! I have been using a lot of bad words….should I change the rating? It's typical naughty words but you know how some people are. Never realistic are they? I think that is it. Sorry for being short and odd.**

**REVIEW!}**

**{I'm sorry I keep updating it. I always forget something and well today I forgot I had to add in the Shadow P.O.V. Sorry it's lame but I had to put the phone thing there. Enjoy now. Sorry for the interruption and stuff.**

_**Updated : 1/8/15**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Goddammit!" I said out loud.

"He still doesn't answer?" Aziel asked as he ate some fries. I sigh and shake my head as I check the time on my phone again.

It's Sunday and Shadow hasn't called or texted me. I know he is suffering and I know he is in pain, but we really need to do this project. He needs the project; his grade isn't the best in the class. I twiddle my fingers as I wait to see if he calls back. I really hope he's okay. I really do.

"He just needs some time, I guess." Aziel said as he looked at me and then at my niece who was watching the Aristocats again.

"Maybe."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I woke up my Monday morning with three feelings.

1. I groaned that it was Monday again. I didn't want to get up.

2. I was worried about Shadow still. He hasn't text me whatsoever since the brake up happened.

And 3, the most important since it took up most of my feelings, was anger. I was utterly mad at Shadow and Rouge. Right now mostly Shadow, but still with Rouge. For the whole weekend, I worried about him and he didn't call or text, and I did that repeatedly like a lot of times. And, our project was still not even done yet. How are we going to pass AP English if we have nothing to show?

I start to think of what Shadow told me like two weeks ago, "_Whenever I say that I will be there, I will be there. I hate people that say they will be there and at the end don't show up. I just really hate that."_ What a freakin hypocrite. I thought about this throughout my whole morning and as I walked to school.

When I get into my AP Spanish Language class, I see Blaze peacefully reading; like always.

"Blaze." I acknowledged her.

"We didn't do a project, huh." She said as she laid her book down. I shook my head with a sigh.

"What are we going to do?" She said as she looked towards the board that had our _Diario_ topic. She sighs as she takes out her notebook. She really hates our Diary Topics since they seem so simple.

"Let's just ask miss if we could do it for tomorrow. She's really nice and I bet we could do it with just us. It's not even you acting, it's my plushie toys." I explained to her, feeling my anger still there but I try to calm down.

"I guess. So do I go to your house?"

"Yes."

"Will you be there?" she eyed me. I guess she's still bitter that she went to my house on Friday and I wasn't there.

"Yes. We will walk together to make sure." I giggled some and so did she. I look toward the door and see the familiar ferret walk in as she fixed her hair, the way she does every day when she enters class late.

"I have some gossip.~" Blair the ferret said as she sat down, still fixing her black hair. Her brown eyes pierce us with glee and her tan fur glistened with the new white wing cardigan with sparkles in it. She sure is a fashionista. I look down and looked at my dark floral straight skirt and my little 2 inch ankle boots and then at Blaze who was just wearing her normal purple coat. And this is why Blair goes off to like 6 cities away from here to buy her clothes.

"_En Español señorita_." Both Blair and I said in unison. Blair groaned and smiled.

"I have some _chisme._" She responded. We all laughed as she sat down and told us about her best friend Daisy cheating on her boyfriend again and how drunk she got this weekend.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Maggie!" I yelled as I went over and hugged my friend. Maggie hugged me tight. Seriously, how can a light blue mouse hug so tight? As I talk randomly about anime and other non important things, I see Shadow. I start to frown as I see him standing in front of Rouge's class. What the hell is he doing? Rouge came out and looked down to Shadow, due to the railing, and smiled as she talked to him.

What The Hell! This made me frown even more.

I see Rouge look at me and smile. She waves at me but I ignore her by looking away.

"Well, gotta go. Bye." I waved to Maggie who smiled and waved back. I walk, or more stomped, my way to my class and sat down on my seat.

"Did you see Shadow?" Blaze asked me as I take out my stuff. I nod and gave an annoyed face, twisting my mouth a bit and raising an interested eyebrow. We eyed each other, wondering how this happened. Then I heard the familiar footsteps as I get my serious face on and averted my gaze.

"Hey." Shadow said, but no one answered him as Lobo came and sat down. Shadow looked around but no one said anything.

"Hey sis." He told me but I kept my eyes in my book. I guess he got the idea. He stayed quiet as we read SSR (Sustained Silent Reading). As we did SSR, I kept thinking how mad I was and confused. Why didn't he go yesterday to my house? What's up with Rouge now? Was it all a prank? If it was, some people are getting a beat down.

"Okay class. Put down your books and let's get ready for your presentations." Our teacher said as she goes and gets ready to listen. I look back and noticed that Blaze and Shadow were whispering to each other.

"We didn't do it." This was Blaze.

"So, you're getting a zero?" This was Shadow.

"I guess, we have nothing. And I think she's mad at me too."

"I'm not mad at you," I, angrily, told Blaze. She jumped some as she just looked at me like if she did something wrong. I can see Lobo from the corner of my eye as he looked at us, very confused.

"But we don't have anything?" She explained.

"Yeah. But I'm mad at him, not you. You couldn't come and told me in advanced rather than just not telling me anything and keep me all by myself for the whole weekend." I, angrily, explained. The two just eyed me as I stay quiet and looked around for my teacher. I walk up to Miss with a shy look.

"Ah. Amy. Are you going to volunteer first again?" She smiled to me. She was a grey quail with a really big…well, chest. I try not to look at that direction as I try to explain.

"Our original production was going to be with Blaze, Shadow and I but we had some problems with Shadow and we have no presentation. Would it be alright to present tomorrow with just Blaze and me?" I asked. Miss simply smiled and nodded.

"Sure, it's okay." She said. I smiled as I thanked her; she is just so nice. I walked back to my seat and looked sternly at Blaze.

"Tomorrow, we will present." I wasn't in a good mood at all.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

We came out of the class after the bell rang. But rather than walking slow and walking with Shadow, I kind of speed walked out. I looked around and saw Shadow look at me but I quickly looked away, towards the twin wolfs we have in class. I try not to think about Shadow anymore and looking at the twins make me forget since it's so hard to know the difference between them. They are both grey and tall and have that odd black hair. Sure, one has a red streak and the other blue, but it's still hard. Before I knew it, I was near the football field and walking towards the kick it spot.

Not looking at the twins made me remember about Shadow though. He disappointed me. How could he leave me without able to do our work? Our grade? Why didn't he call or text? What the hell happened with Rouge? Why so happy touchy touchy? How can he be so hypocritical? He tells me that every so often, and yet Bam! He does it to me.

I shake my head as I see Big jumping up and down when he sees me.

"Amy!" He said as he hugged me.

"Hey, Big. Hey Jocey." I told Big and then at the white cat as I saw her standing next to us. I put my book on the floor and sit on it as I out my bag next to me.

"Any good fanfics this weekend, Jocey?" I asked her. It's a routine to ask this now.

As we talk about random fanfics, mostly Hetalia, Rouge and Shadow come up to me.

"Why the hell are you mad at us?" Rouge asked as she tapped her boot right next to me. I ignored and kept looking at Jocey, my eyes getting blinded by some of the sun's rays.

"Hey!" She yelled to get my attention.

"So what did you do in the weekend?" I asked Big, who seemed freaked out of his mind. I hear an "Ugh!" and the familiar sound of Rouge's boots stomping away. I smile at my victory as I await for Big's response.

"I just played with Froggy!" The huge purple cat?...responded with an equally huge smile.

"Should have known," I laughed at the familiar response.

"Why are you mad at them?" I looked up as I heard Jocey's voice.

"Hm?" I said, pretending not to listen.

"Why are you mad at them?" She said a little louder. I saw the curiosity in her eyes. I opened my mouth and then closed it and just smiled as I looked at her sideways. She seemed frustrated but it just made me smiled more. I don't tell people my shit, I have never told people my shit since 3 years ago and I'm not starting now. I started telling Shadow my shit, but if he's not saying anything, then I'm not either.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, how do we start?" Blaze asked me as we got into my brother Artimus's old bedroom, since mine is kind of…messy.

"Well, practice your lines as I get the camera ready." I tell her as I set up my laptop and my camera.

"I really have to say this?" She asked.

"Yes, Blaze." I can hear her sigh. This will be a fun presentation.

-minutes later-

"And as we all celebrated and got drunk…"

"Drunk! You don't say that until the end!" I laughed as I listened to Blaze.

"I was thinking of Blair." She laughed as well at her mistake. She has been practicing her speech for a while now and this was the first time she did it without laughing until she made the mistake. In every other practice, she had laughed after the second line. This is actually real fun. After some few more…hours!, we finished our speeches, recorded them and then she left. I edited the video and added some music and stuff and made it awesome. I think this will be a fun presentation.

As I finish the video, I start to get into my bed and get under my covers. I yawn and check my phone. 10: 32 p.m. I put my phone under my pillow and look up to my bunk bed. I rethink about today. Since I was mad at Shadow still, I ignored him and didn't talk to him the whole day. It's so hard. Me, Amy Rose, the one who talks non-stop is not talking to her best friend. It's the hardest thing in my life, but I know it's hurting him more. It hurts me a little but I have to teach him a lesson. Don't take back your word…and I hate getting a bad grade. HATE.

**{Woot! A longer chapter and more flowy! I noticed that the other chapters are everywhere, so I'm sorry for that. I kept trying to rewrite it but I think I just made it worse. Well here it is! Let's see who reviewed!**

**AgentOfRedAndBlue: Yeah. Totally sad. Lol random Spanish language is fun. I'm emphasizing that Amy is good at it, that's why.**

**xxxSodomxxx: yeah, sorry man. Lol finally a serious review from you bro! XD yeah. I've noticed that it was choppy since I wrote it but meh.**

**So sorry again about those other chapters. I will try to fix it some other time, when I get the urge and stuff…Well, review and you will get an awesome stuff and stuff and YEAH! REVIEW!}**

**updated : 1/8/15**


	18. Chapter 18

**{There will be some mistakes. Sorry in advance. [[fixed: 2/15/12]]}**

"No."

"Show them!"

"NO!"

"Come on!"

"It would be fun to watch," My teacher and many students say as I paused my video presentation at the Bloopers. Me and Blaze look at each other,

"Come on!"

"Okay!" I said very cheery like if I did want to show them except than not to. The random clips of Blaze and me laughing and how Blaze couldn't pronounce malfunction came on. Then the clip I took of Lucario with the Sailor Moon wand I have knighting my Pikachu into the royal family thing. A lot of people laugh at that. I looked over and saw that one of the wolf twins was smiling as he stared at me. I think it was Stephen, the one with the blue streak. I blushed some and looked away. Let the girl hormones commence.

"Very good. Such a good presentation." My teacher said as I took out my flash drive from the teacher's computer. We sit down in our seat as Lobo praised us. Shadow kept quiet. I am still not talking to him, nor is he to me. I don't mind. I'm used to it.

"All very good presentations. Now let's start on the fight of Grendel and Beowulf." Many students, including me, whined as our teacher said that but she kept a smile and got her book out. We all do the same. As I take out my book, I can see Shadow stare at me but I just ignore. I'm not giving in this fight. I don't lose these fights.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"You guys haven't talked yet?" Aziel told me quickly as he got ready to leave for some work. Or with Mindy. I don't really know, just that I have to babysit.

"Nope." I responded as I helped him brush up.

"Good girl. Us hedgehogs from Station gotta be tough." My bro responded. I smile at him; we both are very proud of where we come from and every strength we have.

"I'm off." He said as he walked to the door t then saw his youngest daughter looking at him. We both give off a shockeed face.

"Daddy, where are you goin?" Koral asked as she brushed away her purple quills.

"Nowhere, hunny." Aziel said as he came back to the restroom we just came from.

"Chill, she needs a change. I'll call her to the room and you run like hell," I tell my bro which he nodded. I go to my niece's room and take out some leggings.

"Koral! Come and get changed. Let's put on that pretty skirt we got for you, mamash." I called her out. I can hear her little steps running towards the room and then her little head pop in the room. She smiles at me and gets the skirt where she personally placed next to her tea set.

"Alright, baby. Come and put on these leggings first and then the skirt okay, mamash?" I tell her as I pick out some white leggings. I can hear the door close after my brother, he's in the clear now. I dressed my baby in her purple fluffy skirt, white leggings, a white blouse with a purple cat, and a white flower bow. I keep her bare foot because I know she is just going to take off her shoes later on. I can't help but giggle and tell her to stay still as I take a picture of her blouse, it reminds me of Blaze and I have to show it to her; though she might strangle me.

We go back to the living room and Koral sits on the couch. I can hear my nephews play Black Ops and my niece was at her friend's house. I go and sit in the kitchen and play some of my music. "Que Pasa?" by Juanes plays and I look outside the window. Aziel's car isn't there anymore, man he leaves fast. I start thinking about Shadow and how long this silence will last. I don't mind it. Aziel is my best bro and one time I didn't talk to him for a whole week. If I can live, almost died though, for a whole week without Aziel, I can do this with Shads. "Amerika" by Rammstein now starts playing on my phone. Shads gave me this song when I first heard them and thought they were cool. I shake my head. I'm not gonna go weak on him. He made me worry and now he has to suffer. Just thank god that my grade wasn't affected.

"Falling Away From Me" by Korn starts playing and I just relax into the sweet sounds of the guitar, bass, and drums.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I got tired of sitting on my butt and just listening to random stuff so I got up and started to work in my brother's treadmill. It's those small ones that has only some few buttons and the treadmill so it can be places anywhere. No one uses it though, just me when I get bored. As I pressed the button for slow and started to walk backwards (oh yeah, I'm a pro at that), I start jamming to "Scars" by Paparoach. But then I change it. When we all got into Paparoach during the 8th grade, this was Rouge's favorite song and probably still is. Just reminds me of when she would just smile and hug us and sing to us. A song from Los Angeles De Charly play (I don't really know the names. Idk why). I immediately relax and start to walk backwards at a nice pace.

I felt my spidey senses tingle in my jean pockets, in my rarity of jean wearing since it's getting cold and I take it out.

1 New Message(s)

'_Cant take this anymore. I gotta talk to you.' –Shadow (5:34 p.m.)_

I smile as I look at the text. Ha! I won! I'm the winner! I call him right when after I did a happy dance in the treadmill.

_Ring! Ring! I hear him pick up._

"Ha! Who broke down! You did!" I mocked. This was fun.

"Fuck man. I just …" he started out.

"You what Shads?" I kept mocking.

"I just need to talk to you, man. You're my sis. My best friend. This shit killed me." He finally told me. I started to cheer and laugh.

"Hn." I heard him say and I giggled.

"A Rose is never weak. We might be beautiful but we do have thorns." I reminded him. I thought I heard him chuckle, but it was barely audible.

"So what are you doing?' he asked me.

"Treadmilling backwards." I responded.

"Again?"

"Yup!" I responded. I heard some loud talking in the background. I hope it's not serious.

"Gotta go. Stuff ya know." He told me. Yup, family stuff again.

"Kay."

"I'll call later okay." he told me and then hanged up.

"Okay." I said even though he hanged up already. I kept smiling as I walked backwards but then I got tired and got off. I looked over and saw my niece asleep on the couch. I get a blanket and covered her. I can still hear my nephews playing Black Ops as I go to turn off the hall light. It sure seems peaceful now.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So he gave up?" Aziel asked as he drove me home.

"Yup."

"A rose may be beautiful but…" My brother started.

"We do have thorns." I concluded. We laughed at it and jammed to some Wisin Y Yandel as we gleefully went home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x (lol short much?)**

I sat on my tushy on my soft bed as I look to the white wall. I smile at it. Not only did I not talk to him for some few days but he cracked.

My spidey senses tingled and I looked toward my phone. Shadow was calling me and so I answered.

"What?" I answered.

"Hey." he answered. I sighed and smiled. He barely cracked and he already wants to talk non-stop.

"About the weekend…" he started. I leaned back and got into my bed.

"Yeah…" I responded.

"It's just I wanted to spend time with her. And I did. I really wanted to go and do the project."

"Really?" sarcasm is in my blood.

"Yeah. But then you know how Rouge goes to work with her parents."

"Yeah…"

"And I tagged along. And while we were working, her mom lost our phones."

"That's why Rouge didn't answer. I see." I rolled my eyes. I hoped there was phone vision, so he could see me.

"Yeah. We didn't find the phones until night. I was going to call you, but it was so late."

"Mm-hm" oh yeah, I was annoyed some.

"Well, watevs. At least I got a good grade." I told him. It was true, Blaze and I did get a good grade.

"Yeah."

"Uhhh…so why are you mad at Rouge?" I groaned at his question.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even remember anymore." What a liar I am.

"At all?"

"Nope. Don't 'member a thing."

"Alright. So how have you been?" he asked.

"Duh, fine." I feel somewhat annoyed. How can he not know? I only was mad at him for a while.

There was some silence in between us. He's either thinking, or waiting for me to say something.

"You know, I felt so bad when she left me. She told me that she would never regret ever leaving me." Shadow said. That hit me. Not only did I feel bad but I still felt pretty mad. Bad that the bitch said that about my bro, annoyed that he's even talking about her.

"That bitch. And you still with her." I said annoyed. Man, do I get annoyed.

"Yeah. You know what I did?"

"What you do?"

"After I stopped, you know…at Miri's, I called Rouge's mom. When Rouge got home, her mom talked to her and told her to calm down and then for us to talk it out. I went to her house after and we talked about it. Sure she doesn't regret it, but at least now I know and I will try my best to be the best boyfriend for her." He sounded so happy. So happy. For a sly, conniving, fucking bitch. Why is he so into her? I wanted to punch the wall next to me. I wanted to punch my pillow. But most importantly, I wanted to punch her. Knock some sense into her.

"Really?" I tried to calm myself down.

"Yeah. I didn't want to leave her side, ya know?"

"Unfortunately."

"So yeah. But at least she's by my side." By her side. By _her _side. Good grief. Whenever I help his ass out whenever Rouge was being a bitch, I get a pat in the back. Not even! Just a smile. Oh, but I forgot, I'm useless anyways.

I yawned into the phone, hoping he notices and changes the subject.

"You tired?" he asked.

"Somewhat." I responded.

"I'll let you go and go to sleep then." Damn. My idea took a wrong direction.

"Alright then." I agreed.

"See ya tomorrow then."

"Lates." I said and I hanged up. I growled some and I got ready for bed. I'm still pretty mad at both at them, but at least he apologized. I shake my head to take all the thoughts away.

"Damn." I forgot turn off the light. I get up and go switch the light off. After I did, I plopped into my bed and sighed. Gotta get ready for school.

**{Yes! I know I took long…Blame xxxSodomxx! Blame him! Blame him I say! Lol so yeah. Here are some reviews answering thingies for you…:**

**xxxSodomxxx: ahhh! Don't read anymore! See that's why I didn't want you to read this! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**BrizzyLuv: yeah. Some few chapters ago, they started to talk to each other again.**

**AgentOfRedAndBlue: haha yeah! awww….sorry to hear that sweetie. Hope things get better. Lol…well…last time I checked….about 50 or so chapters….yeah. This will be a LOOOOOONG fanfic.**

**Lol so yeah…I didn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes. I will fix it all some other time. Also for the next chapters, might be some few mistakes. So enjoy and review!}**

**updated : 1/8/15**


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright students. This Friday will be the last day of school before winter break. I would like if you guys do a project. A fun project of course. All you need to do is make a PowerPoint of the Hero's Journey. And while you guys are presenting, we can have some food to celebrate the last day." Our teacher explained.

I look over to Lobo and smiled; he smiled back. We love doing this.

"I would be passing a paper around so you guys can organize what you want to bring." Our teacher gave a student a paper and we all started to talk.

"What are you going to bring?" I asked people.

"I might bring some cookies." Blaze explained. We all smiled, especially Lobo. Blaze's chef makes the best cookies EVER!

"Woot! Blaze's cookies!" I cheered.

"How about you?" Shadow looked over to Lobo who was savoring the imaginary cookies.

"Oh! Umm…I'm probably going to bring some Jaiva." Lobo said. Now I started to savor the imaginary Jaiva. Jaiva is Mobixan _(A/N: sorry for my Mobian version of Mexican)_ dish that consists of crab meat, onion, tomatoes, celery, lemon, and some other delicious stuff. It's real good.

I look over to Shadow and I see that he is drooling too.

"How about you Ames?" Lobo asked me. I look over to him and smile.

"I'm gonna bring some chips." I smiled at everyone.

"Cheap." Blaze muttered.

"I'm sorry I'm poor Miss Princess." I said. I saw her glare at me and I smile at her. She lowers her glare to a book that she had in her hands all this time.

"And you Shadow?" I looked over to Lobo, who asked the question. I looked at Shadow and he stares at us.

"Nothing'" he responded. I heard a book drop and I looked over to Blaze, who was the one that dropped the book.

"So you're just going to mooch off us, again?" Blaze seemed irritated. I frowned. Ah, the ignorance of people. See, Blaze doesn't know that Shadow has a problem; an economic problem. His family is recently in a very, and I mean very, tight budget. Sure, my family does too due to my father losing his job, but Shadow is in a worse position that I.

"Yeah. Like I always do." I giggle at Shadow's response. He said it so cool.

"You always do this. Can't you afford a freakin' dollar?" Blaze responded. God dammit Blaze, just shut up. I glared at her. I hoped she felt it because after some few seconds she picks up her book and read again. Shadow just shrugs his shoulders and looked at the table.

Lobo, for some reason, was busy on his I-pod the whole time. I shake my head and slouch. Suddenly, Lobo's head snapped up.

"Hey! Do you think we can do a play?" he asked me.

"A play? You mean acting?" My face lit up like a freakin' glow stick.

"Duh." Lobo told me.

"Idk…want me to… ask?" Lobo didn't let me finish my question before he pushed my arm to get up and ask miss.

After I asked her and she gladly let us, I sat down and nodded towards Lobo. Blaze and Shadow looked at us a bit scared.

"I have the perfect play to explain the Hero's Journey." Lobo said. He leaned in and whispered something to my ear. A grin grew on my face.

"Oh yeah~" I said and smiled.

"Gonna be like History class all over him again." Lobo said as smiles at me.

"We shall celebrate," with a smile from me and Lobo, we both got up and spinned around, moving our arms in a wave.

"The Dust Bowl!" We both said and laugh. We ignore the looks at sit down. I miss our random plays during history class last year.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I was sitting down in my normal spot in the kick it spot under the 200th building bridge. Being lunch, I felt pretty good since Shads has been talking to me normally and haven't talked about Rouge…until Lobo wanted to know why he was the last one to find out that all of this happened.

"And I caught Froggy and I noticed that he had a funny hat on." I heard Big say.

"That's funny, Big." I responded. I twitched some when I felt Jocey's long tail up near me.

"Yeah. The hat was purple with weird shapes on them." Big explained. From the unfortunate corner of my eye, I saw them. Shadow just standing there listening to Rouge and Miri. And then I saw her come near me. She's probably not going to talk to me, she might just come for Jocey or something.

"Hiya guys." She said, her boot right next to my ankle boots. I look up but she was just looking at Jocey and Big. I didn't mind but Shadow had this weird face on. I noticed Rouge was talking but I kinda blocked her out of my mind. I don't need no more stress, man.

"Alright see you." Rouge said as she left. I looked at her gorgeous boots. Damn people with money. I look down to my hand me downs. At least my sister in-law has good sense of fashion…and takes care of her shoes.

After some few minutes, I was somewhat quiet. I was just thinking about all of this. Was I really that harsh? Am I that cold? Of course not as cold as Rouge, but should I be like this? I look to the floor, I always do when I'm thinking. I heard some boots coming near but I ignore it. It could be Rouge to just ignore me while I ignore her. I then felt someone sit beside me. I looked over and I smiled at the short black fur that I have known since kindergarten.

"Hey." Miri told me as I smiled at her.

"You seem so quiet." She told me.

"I'm just thinking, ya know." I smiled at her again. I'm glad she seems concerned.

"Umm…are you mad at Rouge and Shadow?" She asked. Is it really that noticeable?

"Yeah, somewhat." I told her as I look down.

"Why?"

"Shadow because well, he never came for the project and took all his time with…you know." I explained. Miri nodded. We both got some beef on her. I think everybody does.

"How about Rouge?"

"I just don't really remember." I faked a smile at her. The truth is, I'm annoyed by her. Just seeing her, thinking about her, annoys me. She treats people like shit and don't care about their feelings. Just for herself. Why am I still friends with her? Who knows. But the shit that she gives people is just plain…gah! Especially how she treats Shadow. She treats him like if she owns him (which is partially true, but not really) and that she can do whatever she wants to him since he will just take the crap and crawl right back at her (which is still kinda true).

I hear Miri giggle.

"Funny. As long as you're okay I guess." Miri told me as she flashed me a smile.

"Yeah. I'm kay." I smiled at her again. She gets up and stretches. Her all black attire blends in with her black fur, just like Shadow. What really stands out is her violet hair. She always changes her dye color. She starts to walk away, swaying her hips just like a model. A model. She used to be one, or was trying to be when we were in the 8th grade. But she stopped. Those blonde hair, perfect pixies kinda scared her. Or something in that kind of sort of way.

As she stopped with the swaying, I looked up at Big who seemed so entranced with Jocey's tail. I think she was moving it all around purposely.

As I started to get entranced by Jocey's extremely fluffy tail, I heard the bell ring. I shook my head and got up from where I was sitting. I look over to Shadow who is kissing Rouge. I roll my eyes and tell my goodbyes to Jocey and Big. I started to walk to my class when I hear the familiar zoom.

"Hey." Shadow said as he walked by me as I walk up the stairs.

"'Sup." I seriously said.

"You talking to Rouge yet?" he asked.

"Does it look like I am?" I answered. I tried to be sweet, but I just couldn't.

"Hn."

"Maybe soon." I responded. I didn't want him to be sad again, he suffered too much. We get to our class and sit on our normal seats. As bored as I was, I tried to start a conversation with Shadow of who knows what. After that, it was like nothing has ever happened. Sort of…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The bell rang for us to leave home. We were in our last class with Julie-Su talking randomly. When we practically ran out the class, Shadow went straight towards Rouge and they hugged. I looked over to Julie-Su and gagged. She laughed at me as we walked away from them.

"So things are better I see." Julie-Su said.

"Unfortunately." I responded. We start to walk across the football field and I look down to the grass. I always look at the grass when I cross the field.

"You know, I think all of this is stupid." Julie said. I looked at her and gave her a smile.

"God, I know."

"You know I'm mad at them?" She asked. I looked over confused. I thought I was the only one.

"Why?" I asked. She sighed and looked at the ground with me.

"You know how Shadow tells Rouge everything?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, when I was helping him the day before it happened, all this split up and nonsense, and I told him that she was 'ridiculous'. Well, I guess he told her or something 'cause whenever she sees me she gives me this weird look and tells me, very annoyingly, "ridiculous? Really? Ridiculous?" and it's every time she sees me." Julie explained, and she seemed pissed off.

My jaw opened wide open. I can't believe her! She does this thing, and a friend was just trying to help another friend and she stills gets mad.

"God damn that girl," I said.

"Yeah. I just can't stand her anymore." Julie-Su said as we stop near the boys' locker room. Julie is in the cross country team, just like Blaze and Sonic, and they all change in the boys' locker room. Yeah…lucky bitches. But other than that, I admire Julie-Su. She's so tough, smart, pretty. She's not only on the Cross country team but she's also in Speech and Debate.

"Yeah. She can be a bitch like that." I told her. I looked down to my phone. I really had to go but all of this is so much that I just need to hear more. My brother will understand.

"Yeah. Can't believe Shads can be with a girl like that." She crossed her arms and stared at me.

"Yeah. It's hard to talk to her." It's true. God, you can't talk to her unless it's her way.

"Well who says I want to talk to her." She responded. She was clearly mad, really mad.

"Well I gotta go or coach will be mad at me again." Julie told me.

"Alright then. Go get dressed." I told her as I hug her. We say our goodbyes and depart. I walk as fast as I can so that Aziel doesn't get mad at me. I think about Julie-Su and t stubborn Rouge. The bitchy Rouge, The hateful Rouge. Swear, this girl is gonna get in big trouble soon. Real big trouble.

**{Whoo! I'm trying my best to finish a lot of chapters since I have a lot outlines on for future chapters. Recently I checked and it's like 50 chapters! Yeah! That's a lot but I know you are going to LOVE them! Ima make this short so I can start on the others! Whoooooo!}**

**updated: 1/8/15 **


	20. Chapter 20

**{Might have some mistakes. Just telling you in advance. Also, you know the deal. I do not own any SEGA characters because they're owned by SEGA and I do not own Spongebob Squarepants. These are all items used for a fictional story written by a fan for fans, }**

Days have passed and the last day of school before winter break has arrived. I walk to my AP Lit. class to get ready for our play. I'm pretty scared since we haven't rehearsed but we never do. Today, I am wearing my black jeans, black bow flats, my XL black System of a Down shirt that I tie with a rubber band in the back to show off my curves, and my big black rose bow.

I see Lobo practically jump out of his seat and gives me a very pleased face.

"Today is the day!" he said.

"I know!" I said back. I sit in my desk as Blaze walks in and sits down. We both look at her and she seems so agitated. I smile. She hates acting, she's just ain't that good at it.

And then the almighty Ultimate life form comes in and sits down. He sits down and sees me and Lobo just staring at him. He looks very confused and scared at us. Oh David Hasslehoff…we shall make you proud!

As everyone sets the desks right to put the food, that Blaze, Lobo and I already put our stuff in, I go ask miss of we could go practice. Of course she said yes and I dragged Blaze and Shadow outside. I look over and see that Kelly Chipmunk gets up and follows us.

Once outside, Lobo and I smile devilishly at the three actors.

"You are under our command now. The director and the co-director shall show you the way…of the Theater!" Both me and Lobo said in unison as we open our arms and do some jazz hands. Blaze looks at us kinda scared, Shadow raised an eyebrow at us, and Kelly just smiled at us. This is going to be fun.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-prepare yourself for the play!**

"Now, instead of a PowerPoint, your fellow peers will act out their Hero's project. Give them all your attention." Our teacher said as she sat down in her desk to watch us.

In the front of the room, stood Lobo and I as we smile at our peers.

"Due to class time and even props and stuff, we modified our play." Lobo explained.

"Nonetheless, we hope you enjoy our production." I said with a smile.

Shadow, wearing a Burger King crown, and Kelly go to the middle of the front of the class while Lobo and I walk away. Shadow pretends to be sleeping standing up while Kelly tiptoes in.

"Plankton Plankton Plankton…" Kelly muttered as she tiptoes to Shadow. Kelly takes Shadow's crown and tiptoes away. As soon as Kelly leaves, Shadow awakens from his slumber and touches his head.

"What? My Crown! It's missing! Now everyone can see my bald head!" Shadow tried his best to be scared.

The next scene is seen and it's Lobo pretending to be flipping patties. Shadow comes into the scene as if walking to Lobo.

"I am here at the Krusty Krab to look for someone to look for my crown!" Shadow cried out. I couldn't help but smile, he's pretty good at acting. Of course, not that good.

"I can do it!" Lobo said very enthusiastically. Kelly comes in the scene, due to not having enough actors of course.

"You wouldn't be able to do it SpongeBob. You're too much of a kid." Kelly said and made Squidward's trademark laugh. Lobo slumps himself and looks at the ground.

"Oh you're right, Squidward." Lobo said, sad. And that's my cue.

"It's okay, Spongebob! We can do it! Together!" I said. Lobo looks up at me and sniffles.

"You're right Patrick! Let's do it!" When Lobo said this, Shadow and Kelly got off the stage and left me and Lobo alone. Lobo and I pretend to walk as we look at the invisible material.

"And this is the Krusty mobile." Lobo said as he took out a pretend key.

"Wow!" I said, intrigued by the invisible car.

"Let's go." We pretend to get in the car and pretend to walk/drive.

"Nananananannanananananana Patty!" Kelly sang our version of the Batman theme. I can hear many students laugh at our awesomeness.

We stop pretending to drive and look at something in the distance.

"Oh look! Ice cream. Let's go get some." Lobo said and I nodded. In my awesomeness, I take out my Piplup plushy, that was magically under my XL shirt, and place him in front of me.

"Hi, can we get some ice cream?" Lobo asked the Piplup plushy. I moved my Piplup as if he was talking.

"Of course, Sonny." I changed my voice to a squeakier voice than what I already have.

"Here you go," I move Piplup closer to Lobo as pretending to hand him some ice cream when suddenly my Piplup attacked his face.

"Ah! Get it off me!" Lobo screamed as Piplup, really him holding onto the plushy, attacked him. I tried to take off Piplup off of him but he Piplup was too strong.

Finally, Piplup flew off of Lobo and landed on the safe hands of Kelly, who was very surprised by the random flying Pokémon. Me and Lobo sigh in relief and look around.

"Oh no! The Patty Mobile was lost while we were attacked by the Ice Cream Monster!" I said as I gasp and looked around dramatically. Lobo does the same and stops as he looks something from a distance.

"Look! The Patty mobile!" Lobo pointed at something in the distance. We both pretend walk towards the so called Patty Mobile. We both look around it and frown.

"Darn it! Maybe it's in this bar." I pointed at the back. Lobo nodded at me and we pretended to go inside.

"There sure is a lot of people in here." I say as I look at the whole classroom.

"Look! The key is next to that one guy." Lobo said as he squinted his eyes to one of the twins.

"I have a plan. Why don't you distract the people while I get the key back?" Lobo suggested.

"No! I want to distract the people and you get the key back." I said. I tried my best to hold in a giggle from the silly phrase.

"Ummm…alright then." Lobo responded. I get in the middle of the front and bring my arms out.

"Hey everybody!" Silence is heard after I said that. I stare at everybody sternly, serious.

"I…have to go to the restroom." I start to walk off to the opposite direction that Lobo is, pretending to have something in his hand. He runs up to the middle and I go there as well.

"I got the key." He said.

"Good." I replied and we got into the Patty mobile again.

"Nananananananananana! Patty!" Kelly and Shads sang again. After of some few pretend walking, we stop and look at Kelly who is holding up my Pikachu plushy.

"A trench." I simply stated.

"Oh no! The trench is dark and full of dangerous monsters!" Lobo gasped. Pikachu, being held by Kelly, just raised its hand and said "rawr!" to us.

"We can't possibly survive that," both Lobo and I said. We both slouch our shoulders and act depressed.

"Oh who are we kidding? We won't ever be able to get back the crown." Lobo said.

"We won't be able to make it." I said. We both sigh in distress and hung our shoulders.

Magically with the power of legs, Blaze walks in. shyly she looks at us.

"D-don't be sad." She uttered. Both Lobo and I looked up and gave her face for her to be louder.

"Don't be sad. I am Mindy, a magical mermaid princess. And I can turn you into men." She said, shyly.

"No pun intended." Shadow muttered in the background, causing some people to laugh.

"Really! How?" In unison, Lobo and I gleefully chanted.

"Easy. Close your eyes." We obeyed as we closed our eyes. I could feel Blaze's warm finger graze the part in between my nose and top lip. After that happened, I raised my finger and laid it on that place. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around.

Blaze stood there staring at us, oddly. I look to the classroom and at last at Lobo. Lobo and I gasp as we see each other.

"You Have A Moustache!" We both cried out and pointed at each other. We both had fake moustaches drawn on our fingers, which he drew on earlier, and now are wearing them proudly.

Blaze walked out to the side as both me and Lobo looked at our classmates.

"Now that we're men!" we both sang.

"We have facial hair." Lobo sang.

"Now that we're men!" we both sang again."

"I changed my underwear," I pointed at my panty area and gave a thumbs up. Many laughed at our song. Lobo and I stood serious as we got ready for the next part.

Lobo slapped his thighs with a serious face. He stopped.

Then I did the same but a much longer act. I stopped.

Then he started again to hit his thighs and shoulders. Then stopped.

I did the same but a much longer act. Then I stopped.

Lobo did it again, hitting his thighs, shoulders and arms; not stopping this time.

I started while he was still doing the act as we did the random hitting. We stop at the same time and stare at our peers.

"Yeah!" we screamed out and we pretended to walk proudly. Many of the students started to laugh at our awesomeness. As we pretended to walk around, we started to look around the classroom.

"Do you think Shell City is close?" I asked.

"I think so. Hey, when did we get into a trench?" Lobo asked as he turned around. Suddenly, Lobo lifts up the projector screen where my drawing of a giant boot hid.

"Oh no!" Lobo exclaimed. I looked back and he was pointing to the boot drawing.

"Oh no!" I gasped and started to pretend run.

"Hurry! The giant is getting closer to u-….ahhhh!" Lobo said as he was dragged back by the invisible giant. I tried to pretend run faster but alas, the giant got me as well.

Me and Lobo hurried up and turned on the projector here my cut outs of SpongeBob and Patrick, lying with x.x eyes, looking somewhat dead.

"Wh-where are we?" Lobo moved the SpongeBob cut out.

"I-I don't know." I moved the Patrick cut out.

"It's true…we are kids. We never got to Shell City. We failed." SpongeBob cutout said.

"Shell City." Patrick cut out said.

"Yeah. The place we never reached." SpongeBob cutout said.

"Shell City." Patrick cutout repeated.

"Yeah." SpongeBob cut out replied.

"Shell City." Patrick cut out repeated again.

"Um…You can stop making us feel bad, Patrick." SpongeBob cut out said.

"But it's right there; Shell City. Up on that sign: Shell City." Patrick said all excitedly.

"Wait…Shell city? W-we made it? We made it!" SpongeBob cut out cheered.

"I'm a goofy goober yeah…" SpongeBob cut out sang.

"We are goofy goobers yeah…" Patrick cut out sang.

"We are goofy goobers yeah…" Both cut outs sang.

"Goofy, goofy, goober…" They both sang weakly and then completely stopped. Many of our peers "Awww"-ed and "no"-ed.

I brought out my tear cut outs and gave one to Lobo. We put them near our cut outs and then they all conjoined to a heart cutout.

"The tears emerged into a big heart tear that messed with the wires, causing smoke to rise. Due to the smoke rising, the fire extinguishers were activated, wetting SpongeBob and Patrick, bringing them back to life." Lobo explained.

"We're alive!" I said, in character again.

"Yeah! Now let's go back to the Krusty Krab." Lobo said, also back in character. Me and Lobo pretend walked, after I turned off the projector.

"Here we are. At the beach." Lobo said.

"Wait! How do we get back? We can't swim all the way back to Bikini Bottom." I said.

"Don't worry!" Shadow said as he came up to where we were.

"Who are you?" Lobo asked as Shadow placed his clenched hands on his hips.

"I'm David Hasslehoff!" Shadow said. This made the whole class to laugh; even Lobo and I had to stifle our giggles.

"And you can ride me!...No pun intended." Shadow pulls it off like a pro. It was like he was made to play David Hasslehoff.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lobo said. Both Lobo and I grabbed hold of Shadow's shoulder and we imaginary zoomed off. After some few more swim paces, we stopped at the front of the class (not like we went far anyways).

"Bikini Bottom should be right under us." Shadow explained. Both Lobo and I looked down and then at each other.

"But how will we get down there?" I asked Shadow.

"I can launch you with my chest! Get near my chest." Shadow told us. I tried to hold in laughter; it was too funny. Lobo and I huddled near his chest.

"3… 2… 1…" After the countdown that Shadow did, me and Lobo just blasted everywhere. Shadow went to the side, still in the front of the class. Lobo walked up to him with the crown we had.

"Here you go King Neptune!" Lobo said as he handed the crown to Shadow and he placed it on his head.

"Thank you SpongeBob!" Shadow told Lobo.

"I'm goofy goober rock!" Lobo sang but I didn't; one song was enough for them.

"The End!" I said to our class as I and Lobo took a bow since the others didn't know. Many people clapped and smiled. We all went to sit down and we all laughed. Shadow looked over and gave a little smirk and I smiled back at him.

"That was a great performance for such little time we had to rehearse." Lobo told me.

"Yup!" I replied. It was a great performance.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Feed the poor!" I told my friends that passed by. I was currently holding a vanilla icing cup thing that had Oreos, that Big gave me, and mini chocolate donuts, that my friend Rosemary gave me, to see if I could get more stuff to eat. Big was standing in front of me as I kept showing off my candy.

As I looked around, I noticed that not a lot of my friends were around. Blaze was there with her best friend, and some of her other friends, Rosemary was with her sister and her boyfriend near me and Big. But other than them, it was pretty lonely especially since most of the school left for an early vacation like Jocey did.

I noticed that Shadow and Rouge weren't around. I pondered on that for a while but then I didn't, I didn't want to get mad again.

I looked down at my cup of icing thinking of if I should eat it now, though I'm somewhat full already, or should I eat it during Economics, which I will probably be hungry again. I guess I will be eating this in about 2 hours or so.

Luckily, the bell rang and I got up from the ground. I hugged Big and told him that I would miss him for the 3 weeks of vacation we will have. As we departed, I hid my epic filled icing box in my bag since I knew that my Video production teacher dislikes food near his new Mac computers.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I munched on some pasta salad and drank from a 7-up that my Econ teacher gave us as we watched George Lobos (Lopez). Shadow was next to me, eating some Doritos that our friend Katrina brought and still had some left over.

I looked over at Shadow but he didn't seem to amused with George Lobos that much. I poked his arm and tilted my head some. Shadow just looked over and gave a small smile and looked at the screen again.

I glared at him and bit the inside of my lip; it better not be that bitch again. I poked at him again and he just shook his head a little at me. I poked him harder. He finally just looked at me and got near me. I stiffened some, thinking he was going to growl at me for poking him too much. Stupid useless idiot.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered and all I did was nod and stare back at the funny Mobixan.

After the endless laughter, the bell finally rang and we all ran out for our Winter Break. I walked with Shadow alone, since Julie-Su went to have her early Break with her college boyfriend Knuckles, and I stared at the grass like I always do.

"My parents are supposed to divorce." Shadow said. I looked at him shocked. Dammit, see…useless idiot that I am! I just gave him a sympathetic look.

"Damn," that's all I said.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Why though?" I asked, like an idiot. We were halfway crossing the football field and I had to hurry this up since I knew he was going to leave me soon to go to Rouge.

"Oh. Me and Rouge never told you, huh? My dad is cheating." He told me. I gasped, how could they cheat on Mommy?

"So yeah, that's really it. And they're both pressuring me to get mad at the other. It's hard you know, when you have a bond with both parents and they pressure you for their side. You know right?" Shadow asked me. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"No, not really. Sure my parents were supposedly going to divorce," I started which was true, it was around last year when my brother told me that. I wasn't surprised though. But they never really did divorce.

"But then, I was still going to be with my mom. I have not much of a bond with anyone of my parents but I will go with the smarter one. Don't forget, my dad still doesn't know how to do his own resume…or make my fave dish." I explained, no matter how harsh it may seem it is the truth. I looked over at Shadow but he had his eys to the ground.

"I guess it's different for ya." He said and looked up and gave me a smirk. Idiot! I mentally kicked myself. Idiot!

"I gotta go to Rouge. Lates, Ames." He said and waved goodbye. I waved back and walked towards the exit in the 800s building. I sighed to myself and shook my head. It's hard when you have no bond with family member and people want your help with that.

**{And here is another update! Wow! This was long compared to my other ones…sad though, it's short compared to other fics…but oh well. Reviewers?...**

**AgentOfBlueAndRed: I know! Won't it be great! Drama is good!...well, it might feel bad during the moment is happening to you but hey! That's life. Whoa. We might have similar lives then since most of this is from my life. 0.0… Mind Duck (lol keeping it safe)**

**And so that is all who reviewed…So~…**

**Ya'll better review now! Come on! I know you want to! You can be anonymous if ya want to!~ Just do it…DO IT! }**

**updated: 1/8/15 I never really continued with the whole divorce thing did i? I'll try to incorporate it in the new chapters. **


	21. Chapter 21

"You can't find me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Let's do this! W-wait!"

"Ahaha! Take that sucker!"

"What! How did you?"

"Ahem. Sniper here." I pointed to myself as I sniped my nephew once more. I can here Shadow chuckle behind me as he sees the kill. Shadow, my two nephews, my niece Koral , and I were all in my nephews room playing Black Ops. I'm babysitting all day today (to be exact since 5 in the morning until probably 7 in the evening) so I told Aziel if I could invite Shads and of course he said that he could. And so now, Shadow is sitting near me as I kill my nephew.

"Suckah!" my niece repeated which made Shadow laugh. Koral hasn't stopped saying that, due to my nephews saying it over and over again, and I just stopped from making her not say that. Suddenly my spidey senses tingled and I looked over to my phone; it was Sonic.

"Here, take over for me." I gave my controller to Shadow. He looked at the controller and then at me, confused.

"Pretend it's an Xbox controller, okay." I told him. Oh Xbox people, just get a PS3 _(A/n: no offense Xbox people!)_

I looked out my nephew's window and looked around.

1 New Message(s)

'_Which alley' – Sonic (1:35 p.m.)_

'_Look for a really big orange apartments. Near the burger place.' – sent_

I looked outside again but I saw no one. I walked towards the kitchen and looked out that window.

1 New Message(s)

'_I'm like beside it.' – Sonic (1:36 p.m.)_

I looked outside and saw his blue quills. I open the window and sighed in relief, it was getting hot for a winter day.

"Over here you dork!" I said. He heard me and whipped his head up. I waved at him and I signaled him to go through the side and then through the stairs. I left my post to open the door.

Confused? I think you all are. About 2 days ago, Sonic texted me if I could go to the library on Friday, which is today. At that time, I said yes and (just in case) told Shadow so he could go and cock block me. But Aziel told me to babysit in the last minute and well, here I am. I asked Sonic if he could come to the apartment instead since I couldn't go and he said yes. And now, he is here.

Before I opened the door, I looked at myself in the mirror. Oh the horror! I still had my PJs on, even though it was like one in the evening already. My PJs consisted of my nephew's shorts, my XL System shirt since that's all I brought and…that's it. I haven't put on make-up yet or combed my hair so that didn't help at all. I gathered up my strength and just went over to open the door.

I saw Sonic and a friend of his all the way at the bottom of the stairs, that familiar cocky grin heading towards me.

"Get over here._ No muerdo."_ I told him. He gave me a confused expression, which made me smile.

"I don't bite." I explained. He walked up and his friend followed him. His friend was a yellow fox, well groomed, and had two unique tails. I've never really seen a fox with two tails. They both had button shirts and some nice denim jeans, like if they were going out or something. And I think they came from the library since they both had their backpacks on.

As they got near the apartment, Sonic smiled. I opened the door and they both came in.

"So, watcha doing?" He asked.

"I was playing Black Ops until you came." I told him. God, I must look terrible with my Pjs on.

"Black Ops?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and walked towards my nephew's room. I signaled him to come and he did so.

When I walked in, I saw Shadow playing against the oldest nephew. Koral comfortably next to Shadow stood up to hug me but then backed away when she saw Sonic walk in.

"Look who's here." I said out loud. Shadow turned around and nodded at Sonic and went back to playing. I don't think he was too fond with his arrival. My nephews looked over in amazement. For my nephews, I nicknamed Sonic "the Master". Why? Because he beat me in Pokémon in the 10th grade and my nephews always wanted to challenge me, but by the look in their eyes I think they were rethinking their ideas.

I sat down and watched the game. Sonic just watched and so did his friends; actually we were all just watching. My little niece kept holding me close and kept looking back at the two "intruders".

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her. She looked up at me but didn't say anything, her messy purple curly locks covering her face. I moved them away and smiled at her.

"Does Sonic scare you?" I asked, smiling at the silly question.

"Yeah." She mumbled. The response startled me, I didn't know she would say that she was.

"You're scared of Sonic? You hear that, you scare her." I told Sonic and I saw Shadow give a little smirk as he bombed my nephew's character.

"Weird, most kids like me." He responded with an odd smile.

"I like Shadow better." My niece responded. I tried holding in a laugh as I saw Sonic stiffen some.

"Well, I gotta go." Sonic told me and then motioned me to go with him. I hugged my niece and carried her with me out. As we got out of my nephew's room, I saw his fox friend look at himself in the mirror and fix his hair. I just stood and stare, not even I do that…well I do, but not when my hair is perfect as it is.

"Yeah…he's a pretty boy like that." Sonic explained and his fox friend just nodded. As we got to the door, Sonic looked back at me.

"Can you come out with me for a second?" He asked. I nodded at him and followed him. Scared shitless, I hold onto my niece tightly as I walked down the stairs. I noticed that his friend had already walked ahead and was going towards the alley already.

Once out at the bottom of the stairs, Sonic stopped and looked straight at me making me nervous and I think my niece nervous too. He took off his backpack and unzipped it.

"I was going to give this to you on Christmas but…I just couldn't wait." Sonic said as he took out a red present bag. My eyes grew big as I saw it. He handed it to me and I grabbed it with my free hand since I was still carrying Koral. I tried looking inside but couldn't.

"You can open it," he said. I started to reach inside but it was hard with my niece. At the end, I just put her down. I reached in and found something soft. When I took it out, my eyes got bigger.

"Sc-Scraggy?" I asked as I took out the 5th generation Pokémon plushy out. It was the one I wanted too. I post it up on Facebook when I saw it in Target since recently I saw an episode with him and he was so darn cute! He teased that he was going to get it, but I didn't know for me!

"Yeah. When I went to Target, there was no more but you better be thankful that I got myself some contacts." Sonic said with a grin, I smiled back.

"There's still more." He pointed at the bag. I looked back in and pulled out the most amazing thing ever.

"A Bulbasuar beanie?" I said with amazement. I immediately put it on and gave Koral the plushy, which she looked in amazement.

"Yeah. I saw it and had to get it for you." He said. After he did I hugged him real tight and thanked him.

"Like Oh My Lordies! Thank you!" I danced around with my new beanie. He pulled out his phone and pointed it towards me.

"Now I need a picture." Once he said that, I froze. No…not like this…in my PJs.

"A pic?"

"Yeah." He said and nodded and I shook my head.

"Come on."

"No!" I shook my head more. "I don't have any make up on and I'm in my PJs."

"Does it look like I care?" he asked. This made me look at him seriously.

"Yeah!" I responded.

"Well, I don't. now let me take a picture." He insisted. I pouted and shook my head. He sighed and put his phone down.

"Okay then…but later on you will let me, kay?" he said. I just nodded.

"Alright then, I'm off." He waved goodbye and I waved goodbye. He started to leave when I quickly grabbed my stuff and Koral and ran up the stairs the fastest I have ever ran. When I got inside and let go of Koral I ran towards the kids' room.

"Shadow! Shadow! Shadow! Shadow!" I kept repeating as I got in. The first thing I did as I got in was point…point at my beanie. And I saw it. On Shadow's face. Shock and some sadness? I think that's what I saw, but I pretended that I didn't see it.

"Look what he gave me!" I said. My nephews stared at me and both said "cool" together.

"He gave me a plushy too!" I told them. Shadow got up and walked out.

"Let me see," I heard him say. I ran out with him as I heard my nephews fight for the first player controller for the game. As we got to the living room where my niece was playing with my new plushy, Shadow looked back at me.

"So he gave it to you?" He asked. I nodded as I saw some pain in his face and I might know why. I've been wanting this Pikachu beanie that is the same as the Bulbasaur one for weeks already. It's online and every time I had a chance in Video Production class, I showed him the beanie and its epicness. Ever since I showed it to Shadow, he said he was going to get it for me but recently his money has been low so he wasn't able to get it for me. But Sonic did… sure not the same but it's similar.

"I see he got you what you wanted." He said.

"Not really. Well, the plushy yeah but the beanie is not the one I wanted." I told him, trying to make him feel better. He sat on the couch and I plopped myself next to him.

"Has things gotten better?" I asked. He knows that I am asking about his parents. He shook his head.

"How were you when things started out for you?" Shads asked me as he stared at the empty TV screen. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Same. I don't get into my parents shit. If they want to divorce, then let them divorce. Ima stay with my mom and I'm almost 18 so if there is problems it will only be for like some few months. But either way, I'll probably just spend all my time with Aziel like I already do." I explained. I really don't care. Ever since I was little, I secluded myself from my family; and that's why I'm always butting heads with my family in parties at my house 'cause I just want to be locked in my room.

"But…" he started out. I shook my head.

"Just don't say. I won't be able to help…I don't have relationships with my parents like you do. Maybe ask Aziel or something, but he's on my dad's side so he's somewhat biased." I told him. We stayed there in silence for some time. I turned on the radio and we got really close to each other since it started to get cold and I didn't want to get up and close the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So we're going to a church to get free presents?" I asked Aziel who is finally home. I am now changed and with make-up so I'm okay…I guess.

"Yeah. Bring Shadow, I think he'll be okay." Aziel explained as he looked for a sweater for Koral. I looked at Shadow who just stood there with no emotions. I looked at his shirt. He had his Cannibal Corpse shirt on that had…well just look it up. It has a girl on it…with like green things going up and near and …yeah know… and in the back, I pleasant picture of a vag with teeth. Oh Aziel, the way how he is partially blind. _(A/N: If you really want to see it, google image Cannibal Corpse Worm Infested)_

"Would it be okay to go to Target after? I have to get Rouge something." Shadow said as he overheard this.

"I guess. The church is like a block away from it anyways." I explained with a shrug.

"Isn't that somewhat embarrassing?" Sophia asked as she sat on the couch, legs crossed showing off her new white boots. Sophia was a somewhat chunky penguin with light purple feathers and dark purple feathers, black hair and a tight black dress. She is a real close friend of Aziel and has always helped us out with stuff. But remember Mindy? Oh yeah. Ever since Sophia had seen Mindy walk out the apartment, Sophia has been coming more and more often to the house (yeah I call it house even though it's an apartment). Things be brewing here.

"Whatta hey. Presents are presents." I said as I walk out.

**X-x-x-x-x**

To make it short, the church thing was somewhat hell since we had to sit through its mass to get the presents. Things like this bore me, they just do… (Please don't get offended).

As we wait for our names to be called, I was freezing my quills! I didn't have a sweater on, but all my nephews did and even Shadow did as well. How dare he.

"Amy Rose?" I heard my name be called out and I ran to the front to get my present. It was neatly wrapped in green wrapping paper and had my name on it.

"Thank you." I said to the nice looking lady and smiled. I went back and Shadow gave me a look. I sighed and walked towards Aziel.

"Shads has to go to Target to get _Rouge_ a present." I explained. Aziel nodded and rolled his eyes at that name.

"Go. I'll be here and make sure you have your phone on." He told me and then shoo-ed me off. I ran back to Shadow and we ran out the church.

"It's freakin cold!" I said as we walked the dark streets. Who gives out presents at 8 o'clock!

"Should have brought a sweater." Shadow told me.

"Should have brought a sweater." I mimicked him in a whiny voice. I heard him chuckle. I still had my present in my hand and it felt like clothing as I kept poking it.

"Maybe there's a sweater in here…" I said as I poked it.

"Open it." Shadow said and I obeyed…what am I a dog? Whatever. So I opened it and in my relief, it was the cutest short denim jacket ever!

"Oh my lord!" I immediately put it on. Warmth!

"Thank you God!" I yelled. Wow, sitting in church for an hour and I get a cute jacket. Cool!

"See. You got what you wanted." Shadow said and we both laughed our way to Target.

I put on my new little jacket and walked close to Shadow since it was still cold. As we got to Target, we looked around at the different isles and stuff that we all knew that Rouge would not like.

"What the hell will Rouge like?" I asked Shadow as we roamed the store.

"Maybe a new movie." Shadow said as he went towards the DVD section. I sighed, that girl needs to watch TV more other than her Fashion things (which I watch occasionally) and her dramas. To tell you the truth, she barely saw "Back to the Future"! If it wasn't for Shadow, she probably wouldn't have ever seen it.

"Whatever. As long as you get her something, or she'll get mad at you." I said and walked away. I went straight to the books section, which I love. I've been wanting to get Wicked, but alas, I haven't had any money. I searched through the whole isles and saw the majestic book. In amazement, I grazed my fingers on it.

"Do you want it?" I jumped at the unexpected voice. I turned around and saw that it was Shadow, holding a movie in his hands.

"I've been wanting it for a while." I confessed.

"I have 20, will it be enough with this? The movie is only 5." He asked. I shook my head, the book is 16.

"Well, find yourself one that will." My face lit up when he told me that. I looked around but nothing really catched my eye. Then I saw it, the yellow cover with three birds on it: The Help. I heard so much praise for it, maybe I should give it a shot.

"You want it?" Shadow came behind me and asked. I nodded, this is just 10 bucks, it'll be perfect.

"Take it then." He said and we went to the cash register.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I got home and plopped into my bed. I was so tired! I changed into my PJs and snuggled into my covers. I hugged my new Scraggy plushy and drifted to sleep. I'm going to love reading my new book tomorrow.

**{Sucky ending! Sorry! There might be some mistakes, and I will fix them later so don't worry. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!}**


	22. Chapter 22

**{sorry for the mistakes…}**

I glare at my niece as she follows that specific hedgehog around, all over the house.

"Shadow, Shadow! Come play with me!"

"Shadow! Hug me!"

"Shadow, Shadow! Where are you goin'?"

"Shadow, don't be with Abby! Let's play."

I don't know why, but these are one of the few times that I am annoyed by my baby. I roll my eyes as I see her follow him again to the kitchen as I sat on my couch, arms crossed, legs crossed. I'm wearing a cute orange tribal dress that Sophia gave me that looks gorgeous on me, but I am not in the good mood for it.

Too relax myself I think about the week before: Christmas. Christmas was well, normal for me. I got my presents, played with my new video game (since the rest of my presents were money), kept playing video games in my PJs all day long, waited for my parents to yell at each other 'cause it felt weird that they weren't, when they finally did yell at each other I came out for some milk and that's when I see Aziel standing like an idiot watching my parents argue, and then I left with Aziel 'cause I wanted to play my nephew's new game.

A week later on New Years', Mindy invited Aziel, all her kids, me, and my mom out to dinner; and off we went to Home Town Buffet. Bad thing was, her car didn't fit all of us. My nephews and I, being the awesome ones, went all the way in the back of the car and laid down on our backs so the cops wouldn't see us. Another bad thing was that Aziel and Mindy talked, a lot. So much that they forgot how to get to Home Town Buffet. They actually passed the turn about 10 minutes later when I finally yelled at them because the street names were becoming odd to me. When we finally got there, it was like 9:15p.m. and they closed at 9:30p.m. They didn't want to get in, and I got pissed… Why? Well Aziel hurried me up for about HOURS (literally) before she came to get ready, he didn't let me eat until we were going to go, when she finally did come she took her time to talk to my mom (who hates her with a passion), and then they get lost because of their flirtatious ways. I was pissed to the extreme, I wanted food. And Mindy saw that. She assured us that she would go ask and see if we could go in. Robert (the eldest son of Aziel) started to make fun of me; that made me snap. I was already raising my fist and holding onto his shirt, while he tried to cover his 'beautiful' face, when Mindy came out (with a scared as shit face on), she told us that we could still get food since they close at 10:15p.m. when there are still people inside. Still mad as hell, I let go of my nephew and went inside. After they paid the lady, I pigged out. I got a plate with tacos, taco shells, and taco meat. Another plate with nachos and orange chicken. Another plate that was just mac n' cheese, the whole plate. And another plate with some kind of pie (that was heaven), pudding, rice squares, and cheesecake. Oh, and a whole plate with just fries. I like fries.

After all of that, and two more plates of fries and another of mac n' cheese, they told us that they were about to close. That gave me a clue to walk out the Buffet with two more slices of that pie. As we got out, we saw a game right next to the door: _How Long Will You Live? _My nephew Jacob went ahead to use it, he got a normal life span. Then everyone wanted to do it. My baby niece Koral got normal, Robert got normal, Aziel got normal, Mindy got normal, my niece Kathy got normal, my mom…long life span, and then it was me. I was still eating my last piece of pie while I placed by hand on the machine.

"You're going to die soon!" Robert joked.

"Yeah, not even I can believe that I am still alive." I replied. Which was true. I eat too much junk food and sometimes my heart will randomly hurt. I may look slim, but I'm not that healthy.

When the machine finally got my reading, I got the surprisingly longest life from my whole family, and Mindy. They all looked at me like "Watta hell?" as I finished my pie. I even had to urge to go back and get one last slice but the doors don't open from the outside. We all left back to the car in amazement. We all got to the house and guess who's there? Sophia was waiting for us inside the apartment, since Aziel gave her a spare key, and Aziel and Mindy were freaking out. My mom was relived though; she likes Sophia better than Mindy, something about attitude or something. Me and my nephews started to play Black Ops. I then had the biggest urge to pee as I went out I checked my phone and noticed that New Years' had passed about 2 minutes ago. After peeing, I went to hug my family and then ran back to play Black Ops. Ended the year with Black Ops and started the New Year with Black Ops. Until like 2 or 3, we all knocked out and our New Years' adventure was done.

And now, I am back to today. It is the last Friday of our Winter Break and our last weekend and Shadow was going to sleep over for it. That got me happy, until my niece the "Shadow stalker" came by. I just say Shadow's name and she's already asking where he is so she can say hi to him or something.

"Hey." Shadow sat next to me on the couch. I smiled at him and stared back at the black screen of the television, listening to the music blasting in the stereo system.

"Koral really likes me, huh?" He said as I saw my niece getting her doll and looking at Shadow. I can see that Shadow is trying his best to be nice to her.

"Koral Elena, go and play somewhere else." I told her with a somewhat ordering voice. She heard the difference in my voice as looked at me like she always does when she gets nervous. Her eyes scans the area around my body, she gives a very weird smile and her hands fiddle with anything that is near them, if she's not holding anything then she fiddles with her hands.

I sigh; it made me feel bad to do this but she is bothering Shadow and annoying me. Koral started to walk away to her sister's room to bother her now.

"You didn't have to scare her off for me." Shadow said next to me.

"I did have to scare her off for me." I replied, I was getting annoyed of getting no attention from my best friend. We just sat there listening to some Bush that was blasting on the radio. I got closer to Shadow, it was getting cold and I forgot to bring a sweater from my house. It was really quiet since my nieces were in their room, my nephews in their room, and Aziel was somewhere with Mindy.

"So, how she be?" I said, leaning to get comfortable on his shoulder.

"Hn?" He asked, confused at my odd behavior I guess.

"Rouge? How the bitch be?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh. She's okay. Of course she thinks I'm with Eddie today. So, other than that she was okay." he explained. I nodded, same ol' explanation.

"Amy! I challenged you to a Mortal Kombat match!" I heard one of my nephews say.

"Oh! Did you say Mortal Wombat? The epic game of a samurai ninja sensei marsupial that fights gangster sharks and lions and the evil doctor professor frog?" I said, hoping there really is a game like that.

My nephew came out, the youngest Jacob, and he stared at me with those "really? Did you just said that?" face. I just innocently smiled at my lil' hedgehog nephew as he kept staring at me.

"Okay, I'll go play Mortal…Kombat with you…But I'm first controller!" I said as I ran to the room making my nephew jump and run to go try to get the first controller. I reached for it and thankfully got it, since my other nephew had it and was saving it for me.

"Booyah!" I said as I reached for it and started to pick a "karacter".

"Try to beat me with him!" Jacob said. I started to laugh at his selection.

"Noob? You probably are." I said even though I know my nephew has no idea of what I just said.

"Either way, suffer the wrath of boobs! I mean Kitana!" I heard Shadow laugh after I said that. I smiled as I prepared myself for some down, right, square, triangle, triangle, circle, down!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I sighed as I gave my Shadow the controller. Two hours straight of butt-kicking was epic…until Robert killed the shit out of me with Quan Chi.

I walked out of the room while Shadow and Robert battled each other. I looked around and noticed that Aziel isn't home yet and I went to my niece's room. I went to the corner of where my baby's clothes were at and started to take some out. Aziel was going to clean her little closet together since a lot of clothes don't fit her anymore but he's taking his time so I'll rather do it myself. I sat on the floor, legs crossed and started to play some music. "Intentalo" by 3BallMTY ft. El Bebeto y America Sierra started to play and I smiled. Koral loves singing to it and she sings it well. Even where it is edited to cut off, she stills sings it perfectly. (You should all listen to it and pretend a 3 year old singing it. It's adorable!)

I checked all the tiny little shirts Koral had. Last time I saw her wear this was like in the summer! Of course it won't fit her growing body now.

After some few oh so 100 shirts, shorts, dresses, and skirts, I still had about 300 more to go. I was rocking out to some Creedence, "Have you ever seen the rain?", when I saw purple curly quills.

"Hey! What you doin'?" Koral asked me as she poked her head in.

"Looking for clothes that don't fit you anymore baby." I replied.

"Oh! You want me to call Shadow, Abby?" she nodded at me as she asked me. I nodded back and she nodded once more before she went to go get Shadow.

"He's coming!" I heard her say and then her little footsteps running to the kitchen. I saw his dark quills come into the room and saw him sat near me. Right before he sat down on the floor, I stretched out my leg and it got stuck under his leg when he sat down. It didn't bother me so I just let it stay there.

I kept taking out more clothes into my lap and checked if they weren't too dirty or too small. Shadow just stayed there sitting down, listening to my music. I heard little footsteps again and I knew the little brat is going to bug us.

"Abby! Put that song. The tin tin, tin tin, tin tin tin song!" The little brat said as she jumped on Shadow to get onto the bed. She started swinging on the top bar on the bottom of the top bunk bed. This surprised Shadow and I laughed when Koral kicked him to let her go since she always loves swinging on it.

"Leave her be. This song baby?" I put on "Not Your Birthday" by Allstar Weekend. Koral smiled and started to sing withit.

"Every wock is ticking faster, Taking twips around the sun. Another year, another chapter. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Koral sang and surprised Shadow. I smiled and sang with her.

"Drop you calls, get your keys, before the drinks are gone." I saw Shadow smile at our silliness. I can't help but sing when my baby is singing; it's too cute.

When the song finally ended, Koral left since she heard the door open. I guess Aziel came…finally. I did know that Aziel came when he popped his head in, his dark blue/dark purple quills showing off everywhere.

"Oh! So you're doing it. How much clothes don't fit her anymore?" He asked as he stared at the clothes.

"About like 20 percent of it…barely." I said as I took out an orange shirt that is connected to a cute sparkly black skirt. I know it fits her somewhat small in the skirt but I can put leggings on her and it will still be cute.

"Okay then. I'll leave you at your work." And with that, Aziel left me and Shadow in the room so I can look over the rest of the clothes. Koral followed her father to bug him for all the hours he wasn't here for her.

It was quiet while I tried to get more of the clothes out of the closet. Getting tired, I wiggled my foot. I thought it was innocent; to Shadow probably not.

I kept wiggling my foot, it gets really tiring to keep it in one position ya know. Moving my foot back and forth but not too much since it was under Shadow, or so I thought.

"C-can you st-stop that?" I looked up as Shadow said that. I tilted my head to the side. His face has this weird look to it and he was stiff, really really stiff.

"What's wrong?" I moved my foot a little as I sat up. He straighten up and tensed up even more. I was really confused, I've never seen him like that.

"Stop…m-moving your foot…" he said, slowly as if he was scared. I looked at him shocked and then at my foot. Now I was shock, but then a smile grew onto my face.

"Are you turned on?" I said, giggling at the end. I swear, through those tough black jeans, I saw a bulge. It was right there! I tried not to giggle.

"I've told you …it's sensitive to touch…"he hissed.

"Touch? Like this?" I moved my foot again, rubbing against his crotch area. He stiffened some as his muzzle got red. I start laughing! This was too fun.

"S-Stop…" Shadow hissed again. I moved my foot again as a sly smile arose on my face.

"What's wrong Shady? Pricked yourself on a rose?" I said as I kept moving my foot ever so slowly. I felt it. At an angle, I was able to feel his crotch. The bulge poking peculiarly at the fabric. I smiled and had no idea why. The thing that kept going in my head was that this was fun. It's fun.

After some few more seconds of harassment, I pulled out my poor foot. My black flat seemed cold now that it wasn't under Shadow. He immediately put his hands at his crotch and glared at me. I just smiled back at him.

"You dick…" he told me. I laughed at him.

"Well, actually I think you have the dick right now." I said back. I looked back to the closet and took out even more baby clothes. I heard Shadow grunt and growl. I just smiled to myself and checked more clothes.

I looked back and saw that Shadow wasn't in the room anymore and heard the bathroom door close. I let out a breath of air that I had and shook my head. Damn 17 year old hormones.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Tell me about your past…" Shadow told me. He was staring up at me and I was staring down at him. We were at my nephew's room. After watching Silent Hill, my nephew went to sleep on his bed which was the top bunk, I was settling in the bottom bunk and Shadow was the lucky one with the all the covers and blankets on the ground.

It is about two in the morning and Shadow and I are just talking randomly about stuff.

"My past?" I asked him, my blanket up to my chest now since it started to get cold.

"Yeah. You've never really told me about your past. And I wanna know all the bad things that have happened to you…" he explained. I couldn't really see his eyes but I knew he was observing me.

"You don't really need to know. The summary is that I was lonely, betrayed, and just left alone. That's all." I responded. I don't like to talk about my past. I gotta think about the present and future or my past will try to take over.

I heard a very small whimper. Due to the darkness, I couldn't really see him but I think he was frowning. He hates it when I say that I was lonely once, he hates it if I was sad once and he wasn't there. That's what I like about him, he cares even though I never knew him at that time.

"How bout you? I know you don't like to talk about your middle school years, but how's it been lately in the present?" I said. I never ask him about his middle school years; why would i? If he doesn't want to talk about it, he doesn't. I know it's a hard subject for him, and I respect him for that. Elementary is a hard subject to me and he respects that from me so I should respect his Middle.

"She's been really…low lately. I don't know why but it just doesn't feel the same anymore. She doesn't seem so into anything anymore." He responded. I sighed and shook my head.

"Probably on her rag," I responded. Actually, I hoped that was true. Even in school, she shows less interest on Shadow and for some reason…getting meaner and meaner. I don't care for my sake, but I do care for Shadow's sake. That bitch better not try something stupid again.

"Hn." That's all I heard from Shads.

"How bout your parents?" I asked.

"Hn." I made a bad turn.

"Still fighting I see." I said and nodded. I heard him shuffle and got real near me. I saw his shadow and then the warmth of his face. He leaned his forehead to mine.

"Will you promise not to leave me?" he asked. I was shocked by his random question but I giggled. I heard my nephew snore loudly so I started to giggle softly.

"Didn't I promise that already? I may not have said it but I did it when I became your best friend." I whispered. I don't know, but I felt him smile. I felt it and it warmed me up.

"Thank you." He whispered and then leaned back. I got scared for a moment; I thought he was going to hug me. Gladly he didn't.

"So, have you talked to Sorrow man?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him. Shadow has this brotherly jealousy with Sonic.

"Yeah I did actually." I replied. I heard a growl and I giggled.

"I told him off though." I added.

"Huh?"

"Remember when I sent that picture of me with the tight, small shorts to you and Miri?"I asked and I think I saw him nod. I was trying on some shorts that my oldest niece gave me and they fit me kinda tight. Aziel took a random picture of me with it, since I wore them as Pjs, and I thought it looked funny so I sent it to Shadow, Miri and well, Sonic.

"Well…I also sent it to Sonic," I heard a growl.

"And he asked why I sent it to him. I told him 'cause maybe he would want to jerk off to it…he didn't seem so fond with the idea. He said he was mad and confused. He asked me why would I think that and I said that after hangin' out with Shads for a long time you kinda get his pervy –ness. He didn't like that…"

"What he say?" Shadow seemed very into the story.

"He started to say how stupid you are and stuff and I got mad…I told him off. I told him off so much that he didn't text me back until the next day but I didn't want to answer." I finished my story.

"What did you tell him?" Shadow asked. I shook my head at him.

"Just some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He kept pestering me.

"Idk. I can't really remember but it was something." I just said.

"Oh." Once again, I didn't see him but I well sure he had a grin after that.

After some few hours, we finally went to bed around 4 in the morning or so. I slept peacefully as I knew I had the protection of my best friend by my side.

**{{And there it is! Finally! It took me awhile to write this and I don't know why…Reviews!**

**xxxSodomxxx: Shut up Shadom! Don't tell them!1! DX f u loser!**

**DFA4ever15: Haha! Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! exclamationpoint!**

**AgentOfRedAndBlue: I actually stopped halfway of The Help due to my teacher giving out Books of the Month now…and I'm mad. I wanna read it before watching the movie. Oh well, glad you liked it! *high five***

**CharlieTheHedgehog14: WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, I hope the cheating part doesn't happen…lol don't you just love that some fics that you read become like paradoxes of your life! There's been a ton that I was like…"dude, are they writing my life?" lol I'm glad I made one like that. XD **

**Hooray for lots of reviews….that's a lot for me okay! now…why don't you give me some few more reviews! Come on! I know you want too!...please. }**


	23. Chapter 23

**{Mistakes…again…sorry}**

I woke up and growled. I stretched and checked my phone…7:36 a.m…. I only slept 3 hours!

I was about to go back to sleep when I saw those familiar dark blueish purple quills poke in. I looked at Aziel with a scowl but all he did was wave his hand to me so I can follow him. I growled and followed orders. He took me to my niece's room, where they don't sleep in, and sat on the bed.

"What do you want?" I asked as I kept rubbing my eyes.

"He's after me…" Aziel said. My eyes shot opened as I heard that.

"Why? And how?" I said. Aziel just shrugged. I facepalmed myself at the stupidity of my brother. Mindy is all over the place. Not only does she have a husband, she has another ex she had a child with AND my stupid brother. The husband is a complete idiot so I know it wasn't him but the ex is a bastard! Not only that, he lives near Aziel. And I guess he's seen Mindy around the block…again.

"So whatta hell are you going to do?" I asked as I sat down on the ground, feeling really sleepy.

"Well, I'm going to Herbal Life and pretend like nothing happened," Aziel said. I looked at him with only one eye open and shook my head.

"She's been getting you shakes from Herbal Life without you going huh?" I said.

"Yeah. I don't know how people will know though."

"When there is one woman ordering two of the exact same shake, it's kinda weird ya know." I explained to my poor brother. Seriously, he's been getting dumber lately.

"Yeah I guess." He sighs and gets up and walks away.

"We will be leaving soon." He said as he walked out. I was alsmot falling forward, due to me being sleepy, when I looked up and snapped my head towards Aziel's direction.

"I'm going with you?" I said.

"Duh." I heard him say and then I heard him laugh. I growled at myself as I stared at the pile of clothes in front of me. my eyes were about to close when I heard footsteps. When I looked up to my side I saw black fur. Shadow was sitting next to me and I just leaned toward him.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Sleepy…" I said as I fall forward. Not caring at me position, I had my face on the floor while my backside was up in the air. Shadow stood behind me for a while, I think. I was sleepy to the extreme and I think I started to doze off until I felt something warm next to me. I looked over and saw that Shadow was lying down next to me.

"It was fun though." He said. It took me a while to understand that last night was fun even though we are like super sleepy.

I lay down on his stomach and just stayed there, dozing off and yet not.

"Ya know Aziel is in big trouble right now and is making me go with him right now to get his stupid delicious shakes." I explained to him.

"Just you two?" He asked. I listen to his lungs work, making me sleepier.

"You can go too…I guess." I barely muttered out.

"Get ready!" I hear Aziel tell me. I started to whine and got comfier on Shadow's chest. He placed his hand on my head and started to pat it slowly.

"I don't hear you changing!" I heard Aziel say again. Damn it! Why do I change while playing music in the background?

"You think I can shower?" I looked up at Shadow who asked me the question. I nodded not wanting to talk.

"You need to get up so I can go and take a shower." He said. I pouted as I looked at him, my eyes almost closing by themselves. Wow am I sleepy.

"Come on… You were the one who wouldn't stop talking." Shadow tried to push me off but I was too heavy and stayed put.

"Come on Amy," Shadow whined like a baby. I rolled over and fell to the floor so he can get up but I will still be on the floor all comfy trying to trick my mind that I am taking a rest. I can hear Shadow sigh and then walk off.

After some few more minutes of lagging it, I get up and put some Lykke Li as I change. I grabbed some denim jeans and put on one of Robert's shirt. I like the shirt, it was gray with random drawings on it but it was mostly robots. I grab my mini Sally's brush, you know the ones that flip and have a mirror and you have to push the brush out, and start combing my hair. I shake it up and put very little eyeliner and a light brown lipstick. I put on my black flats and tada! I'm ready.

I come out and see Aziel getting ready. Then I hear the bathroom door open.

"Thanks Aziel." Shadow said and gave my brother the towel. I giggled as I see Shadow's wet quills. He's wearing a The Black Dahlia Murder shirt, his black jeans, and his shoes.

"Ready I see?" Aziel said. He got his keys and started to walk out.

"Take care of the kids Kathy." Aziel told my niece who was in the kitchen eating something with milk. We all walk out and go through the alley to the Herbal Life house.

**x-x-x-x-x-xx-x- I got Lazy to explain the walk there...x-x-x-x-x-x-x-XP**

By the time we get back, Shadow ran up the stairs into the apartment.

"Did the shake give him energy or something?" Aziel asked me as we slowly walk up the stairs. We both hate stairs.

"Nah. Rouge wants him at the house by 11 or she's going to kick his bootie." I explained. While we were waiting for Aziel to get the milk from the store, Shadow was telling me that she was telling him to get there in time or she's going to be really mad.

"Really? Man, that girl is too much." Aziel said as we finally got to the top stairs. When we got inside, Shadow was already getting his stuff ready.

"Relax man. She won't get that mad."Aziel said.

"Hmm…" I said, knowing that she will. Aziel looked at me and I just shook my head.

"Well at least eat something." Aziel said as he went over to the kitchen.

"I have to leave already to get to her house in time." Shadow said as he looked over the place for his stuff. Aziel looked over to me and I went straight to get some bread.

While Shadow looked for his stuff, me and Aziel started to make some sandwiches and I got Jacob's thermal bottle and filled it up with Horchata. Oh the sweet taste of horchata. _(A/N: If you know what that is, then we are some epic latinos. I want some now…)_

Shadow came in to the kitchen, to say bye I think, when he was stunned by me and Aziel.

"Here some sandwiches for your tiring journey." Aziel said as he gave Shads the food.

"And too make sure the desert isn't too much for you," I gave Shads the thermal bottle. At that moment, I saw Jacob come in with a smile and then looks at me.

"Isn't that mine?" he asked and pointed at the thermal.

"Correction; was yours." I said as I poked Jacob's little nose. He just shrugged and sat down to eat some cereal.

"Thanks." Shadow gave a little smile as he went over to put the stuff in his backpack. After a while, I heard the bathroom door open and close. I didn't care much when Shadow came out and said goobye to all of us.

We saw him leave and then we started to talk.

"That Rouge is turning so much like a bitch isn't she?" Aziel told me.

"Rouge?" My niece Kathy told me.

"M-hm. Lately she is meaner and meaner to him." I said and ate my cereal.

"I've noticed. Shadow seems more and more stress the more I see him. He was sort of calm when he came in the summer with his cousin but now he's so stressed and down lately." Aziel said as he made some mac n' cheese.

"Yup. That bitch got him stressing." I said.

"Stressd?" Koral repeated and looked all confused.

"Tired baby." I explained to her.

"Oh! Tired!" she said and then got a confused looked on her face.

"Shadow is tired?" she asked. I couldn't help but giggle at her adorableness.

"Yes, baby. Shadow is tired." I told her and she nodded but looked at her sandwich confused. She looked like she was in deep thought. I patted her head and smiled, she might be thinking that she got Shads tired.

"Oh well…get ready kids. We're going to Citadel with Sophia." Aziel explained and we all cheered. Citadel is this really nice outlet plaza thing that we love to go to. I love Charlotte Russe.

We all ate as fast as we can and changed. I was somewhat happy but not really…I kind of wanted Shadow to have come with us. I sighed as I sat on the couch, maybe when Rouge calms down…

Psht! Yeah right!

**{{ Sorry my lovelies for the short chapter but xxxSodomxxx kept pressuring to write one and so I did…YOU HAPPY NOW LIL BRO! lol I wasn't going to post up a chapter today because I had a carwash for a club and I HAD to go since I was in the cabinet. But we found out that it is banned to have carwashes, some school policy crap. WTF? The cheerleaders always do carwashes across the street from school and we were going to have it at a burger joint far away from the school….got my blood boiling. Before I get more mad…since I stayed after school and everything to do posters for it and I already sold tickets for it…here are reviews:**

**DFA4ecer15: lol yeah I updated! XD nah…Amy is totally fine. Koral is actually my adorable niece. All I write she actually did/does! Ain't she just so adorable!**

**Paris City: Why thank you!**

**AgentOfRedAndBlue: Nmg! I feel special for making you happy! Hope you like this chapter…however crappy it is…**

**Elys: Amy is bisexual. Sorry for the confusion. **

**CharlieTheHedgehog14: okay I really hope that doesn't happen…and your diary is very entertaining. Lol jk creeper! XD**

**xxxSodomxxx: leave your Taco language down. You ain't as fluent as Amy foo! Lol tupi! The bulge wasn't that big…JK! XD **

**lol that was awesome! Review foos! I have the biggest urge to give you all my facebook so you can bug me to write faster! But….essays, tests like the EPT and EML, scholarships, and Aps are taking lots of my time. Maybe after that I shall give it to you…I've been getting lazy to do outline…and I have lots of ideas I just don't want to write them down. I gotta though…ima forget…okay! let me stop my ranting! Review you guys! Till next time! LOVE YA!}}**


	24. Chapter 24

_(_**May be mistakes…sorry)**

_-Writhing in sweat and semen,  
>my tainted heart can bemoan no longer at the sight of such a horrid creation…<br>the gleam of a sharpened edge reflects those stunning diamonds I have once adored my dear.  
>I once adored.-<em>

_(A/N: ha! You thought I forgot about the poem that xxxsodomxxx wrote at the beginning chapters, huh! Well you were wrong! HAHAHAHAHA!)_

"So did you finish your homework?" Blaze told me in AP Spanish. I gave her a weak, tired smile.

"I took my homework to the mall but yes, yes I finished it! It was really good. I liked it." I told her. We had to read 'The Catcher of the Rye' for the winter break and I was glad I did read it.

"I didn't…too pessimistic." I looked at Blaze in shock. Blaze the sad, pessimistic one hates a book that is pessimistic? How astonishing.

"Well I loved it. I think I know why you don't like it though…" I started out as I took out my notebook. Blaze looked at me with somewhat interest.

"It's 'cause you're a phony." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes at me. It's good to be back.

"Hola Amigis!" Blair said as she sat down near us.

"Hey. Blair." Both Blaze and I responded.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me." Blair started as Blaze and I looked at each other and got comfortable. Let the nonstop gossip begin.

"Let me start off on the Christmas party where I got drunk."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Big!" I jumped onto Big who, thankfully, caught me.

"Amy! I missed you. Here," he told me as he put me down. I saw him get something out of his backpack. He then gave me a Christmas picture. It was him and Froggy wearing matching Santa hats with a snowy background.

"How cute! Thanks Big." I said as I looked at it. Poor Froggy looked so disturbed by this. I jumped some though when I felt that tickle by my side. I snapped my head to the right and saw Jocey and her extremely long, white tail.

"Hey, Jocey. Got any candy for me." I said, sweetly; sometimes she will bring chocolates when she has a lot at home.

"Nope." She said as she put down her bag. Damn. I placed my books down on the floor and took my seat as I always had.

"Hey." I looked up and saw my friend, Ari. She is a light tan weasel with a dark brown ponytail. She is wearing her usual orange blouse, her usual yellow sweater, and her long denim skirt that goes down to her ankle and her blue shoes. She has always hanged out with us but was very quiet. She's quiet, smart, and such a bitch when she has to. If you have time I would LOVE to tell a little story of what she did one time. In our city, we have to take a test, the CAHSEE, to able to graduate. We take it since the 10th grade and it's really easy, but if people don't pass it they take it again and again until they pass it. I passed it in my first try with Over Proficient…Ari with a Perfect Score and Rouge passed only the English part, barely. While Me, Blaze and other friends tried to comfort and help Rouge out, Ari started to laugh and said "Wow, you're stupid." Very mean but very truthful…that was 7th grade math and 7th grade English. And so even with that though, Rouge stayed as Ari's friend…which was odd but Ari has more of a relationship with me than Rouge. Now back to the present.

I sat there looking at my shoes as Ari and Jocey converse and Big went to get lunch. I looked up and saw Rouge and Shadow play footsy. Or more like Rouge trying to step on Shadow's new shoes. I smile at their silliness but it made me feel sad for some reason. I stared as they played and wonder if they will invite me.

I guess not. They came forward but it was Rouge who wanted to talk to Jocey and Shadow just followed her. I just wistfully went to my imagination of if they did invite me to go play or just them to be around them. I guess I bored them now that I hanged out with them a lot last year.

I looked up to Shadow and thought about the day we had the sleep over. I looked down and smiled to myself, it was such a fun night that even my nephews liked it. We talked a lot, it's been a while since we have talked a lot. It started to remind me of the summer days where me and Shadow came out of Book club, went to my house and waited for Rouge to come to my house from her college classes (to make up for a class she failed). I really do miss those days, and we weren't best friends just real close.

The bell snapped out of my day dreaming and I saw that Shadow and Rouge had gone away from Jocey already. I was really in a daze I guess. I got up and got ready to leave. I looked over at Rouge and Shadow who were talking to Miri. I thought about leaving them, but that would show that something is wrong with me. I looked over at Ari who was saying her goodbyes to Jocey and walking towards me.

"Let's walk," She said. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. As I saw, Shadow and Rouge started to walk so Ari and I walked as well. When Ari had to take a turn I looked to my side for Shadow and thankfully he was there; I don't know for me but he was there. I started to walk with them and I saw in the glisten of Rouge's eye that she is trying to be nice to me.

We started to converse, but it just isn't important.

And thankfully I had to go to the Band room while they had to go to the 900s.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The day had passed and it seemed just more distant today. But I know it was just Rouge trying to be nice to me. Afterschool, they left me at my way as I walked with Julie-Su and talked about our breaks but that was much it. I got home, took a nap, did my homework, watched some anime and just waited.

Waited for what you might say? Well….

_ (nyan cat theme)_

"Hey." I answered, I know who's ringtone that is.

"Hey Ames. Watcha doin?" Shadow asked.

"On nothing just in my bed." I was. It was about 10 o'clock and I was lying on my bed, light off, covers on, staring at my bunk bed.

"Oh. What was wrong with you today?" Shadow's voice asked from my tiny phone. I thought about it for a second, what does he mean by that?

"Huh?" I replied.

"Yeah, you seemed down today during lunch." He said. I stood quiet for a second. He was able to see that? Damn, and I thought I was a pro.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. If he wants answers, he has to get them out of me.

"Don't lie to me, Ames. When Rouge was playing with me, I saw those eyes you get when no one wants to share food with you." Blasted, fooled by my own gluttony.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lies, I said Lies! I know exactly what he was talking about, that dreadful feeling about being left out. Gah, it kills me.

"Was it 'cause it was her?"

"No…" I responded though I know that little by little you could hear something in my voice.

"Was it 'cause we didn't play with you?"

"No," I tried my best to hide it but I think I heard him let out a little smirk.

"Was little Ames feeling jealous that we weren't playing with her?" Shadow said in a somewhat  
>surprised voice.<p>

He's starting to get to me and so I stood quiet but I think that was a bad choice.

"That silence is telling me that you are…Hahahahahahahahaha!" He busted out laughing. I growled lowly.

"Hmph." I responded and pouted, even though he couldn't see me. All I heard is laughter…and it annoyed me.

After some more laughing, he finally stopped and probably even wiped away a tear.

"How cute. My lit-"

"Big! Big Sister!" I corrected him as fast as I could.

"Big sister was left out and felt bad." Shadow said in a stupid patronizing voice.

"So, I don't care," I said and huffed. Shadow chuckled some more.

"Whatever. At least my shoes aren't all dirty!" That would totally get him.

"Shut up…" Ha! I knew it.

"So, how much did those shoes cost, huh?" I teased and along went the conversation.

**{ I Am Deeply, Utterly, Like Extremely, Like You Can't Believe It SORRY! I know I have promised for more chapters (and I don't know why my computer is making the next sentence like indented, if it doesn't show on FanFic, it does on my computer) but I have been very busy and will be for the next month or so. **

**My AP Mock(practice) tests are starting and that is during Saturdays which means my Saturdays are packed. And when I don't have my Mock tests, I have my EPT and ELM which are tests for college so they can see what level of math and English I am in to place me in the right classes and that will take up my other Saturdays. So I won't update until after all of that and that is like the second week of May where my AP tests take place. **

**Luckily for you, I have spring break this week (that's why I updated this week). And I will be working my arse off to bring you as many chapters as I can which hopefully will be around 10 or even more chapters. As of right now, I am typing this and doing my AP Spanish Language Mock Test at the same time. BE GRATEFUL!**

**Lol! Reviews:**

**xxxSodomxxx: So! Does it look like I care which one you were wearing! Remember! Premature alzheimers! Whore…lol I'll try to get to the good stuff REAL soon…A button. ;D**

**No name: I am very sorry….-goes cries in the corner- so sorry….so sorry…so sorry…so sorry….**

**AgentOfRedAndBlue: No way! I totally want to read! Lol I'll try my best to hurry myself up. **

**DFA4ever15: You just gotta love Amy! Oh yeah…Mindy surely does need to calm down. **

**Reviwer that cant spell B: thanks! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, all these tests are tiring some but I like it when people ask about my updates. Woot! Rp extremely roxx! **

**BadBlackGlitter: Hell yeah! We attract many! **

**Anonymous: Lol! Black Doom Dj-ing! XD That totally made me laugh! Hahahahahaha! XD lol thanks. I'll make sure that I keep it up. **

**And that is the reviews! I will work my ass off this week and after all my Aps I will extremely update since that is near my graduation and that is when Seniors get a lot of free time! Woot! Also! After all these tests, I WILL (oh yeah, you know I'm serious if I put it in capitalization) put my facebook so you can all bug me and see the updates of if I am working on my stories. You guys better be glad…this is the only fic I am updating and I have other stories too. So yeah. **

**See you all on Tuesday when I go to the library again and even on Wednesday when I go to xxxSodomxxx's house. And then on next Saturday! Oh yeah…ima work hard. **

**Byez for now!~**


	25. Chapter 25

_I was at the park, lying down on the grass as I hear the ducks quack in the distance. A small breeze passes by me and I shiver. Why am I so sensitive to the cold? I try to cover myself by rolling to my stomach to cover my bare arms from the wind…damn you cute blouse from Forever 21! I then felt something covering me, blocking the wind. I looked to my left and saw that it was a black sweater. I got it and became very comfy with it. A shadow came across from me and then a body sat next to me. I looked up but the sun blinded me some, I just saw a shadow. It can be easily be seen that it is a male hedgehog. _

"_You okay, babe?" The male said. I smiled, looked for his hand and took a hold of it._

"_I am now, S-"_

I looked up when I felt someone kick me; how dare they disturb my daydreaming! I saw Rouge kicking me lightly.

"Those are some nice looking shoes." She said. I looked at her confused and I looked at Shadow. Wait a minute…is she trying to play with me like they were yesterday.

Suddenly, I saw Rouge squeeze both of my feet between her feet.

"Can you do a sit-up? Or are you still pretty weak in the stomach department?" Rouge teased. I pouted, she remembers my weakness. My stomach can expand when I eat but it cannot get smaller to do stupid sit ups. I looked at her as she still got my feet; at least she's acknowledging me.

"You're on!" I said as I prepared myself. I looked up as a crowd came around me. There was Rouge (duh!), Shadow, Ari, Jocey, Miri and Big.

"I bet she still can't…" I heard Ari say. I glared at her as I stood there looking at my feet.

"1…" I said as I tried my best to reach my toes. God, was that torture!

"Really?" Rouge said as looked at me.

"I did it! And you know I did!" I said. I did! I swear I did! It wasn't the best but hell yeah I touched my tippy toes!

"Barely…plus, your back is on the wall which makes it an even easier to do a sit up." Damn Ari and her truth. I looked up and glared at the weasel in which she just smiled in return.

"Come on, try again." Big encouraged…which I glared some to the poor cat.

"You should really work out, pinkie." I snapped my head at Rouge. She wants to play like that huh.

"Why don't you show me how to do a sit up?" I asked her as I went for the second one. The pain!

"Sorry, but there is a reason why a had an A all my life in P.E." she laughed as she saw me struggle. I pouted at her…I know she's trying to faze me.

"Don't pucker your lips," Rouge started as I pouted even more, "It's not like you will be using them on anyone soon."

My mouth opened up…Damn that girl. But I just shook my head and smile. Just like the other times. Just shake and smile. Just because you are the only girl left in your group, 17 years of age, doesn't give you the right to cry because you haven't gotten your first kiss. Just shake and smile.

I started to laugh and push Rouge some where she finally let go of my feet.

"Bitch," I teased. And we all laughed together. We all laughed. Me, Rouge, Big, Miri, Ari, and even Shadow. As I laughed I looked over at Jocey, she was staring right at me with a straight face. I looked away, my eyes are open books. And all I did was smile. And thankfully, the bell rang.

**x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So…?" Shadow asked through the phone

"So what?" I asked as I got comfy in my bed.

"So, did you like today?" I heard the hint of happiness in his voice. It hurt me some, especially since he didn't know.

"Hehe…of course I did!" I said, as cheerful as I could.

"See? I can balance my girl and my best friend." He sounded so proud as I rolled my eyes. His statement made me sting though, I wonder why?

"So how was your day?" I asked, changing subjects.

**x-x-x-x-x-after some random blabber- (for people that hate blood or things that cause that [like me], sorry)…**

"Hey… you ever think how it feels to feel the blood drip from your arm?" I heard Shadow. I cringed…I can feel the weird feeling I get in my arms and fingers when people say those words… cut, blood, pain…it hurts me more than the person thinking about it….i can feel it. And I hate it.

"No." I simply said. I randomly move my hands around, they can never stay put once that feeling is in them, as in they are trying to escape from the pain. _(A/N: the feeling is true…I'm having a hard time writing this right now actually)_

"I always wanted to. My veins always pop out, like if they are calling for me. They want to be split open by that sharp razor."He explained. My hands started to move all over. My mind went everywhere. What is he implying? Why is he talking about this? Doesn't he know the pain? I guess not.

"Sometimes I just want to control the pain like many have." That took me…right when Shadow said that…it took me to so many memories…

I don't know at what moment but I felt the warm tears on my face. I was silent though. I taught myself to be silent. But the tears were there. They were all there.

"The blood and maybe the pain going down my arm..." he kept explaining, but after that I couldn't hear him anymore. My arms cringed, the tears flowed down, and I bit the inside of my mouth to keep me quiet. My eyes were closed…so many memories. When Miri used to cut herself in the eighth grade. I tried my best to stop her, but I failed. So useless. When Christine started…I couldn't help her either. She looked like she was happy when she did it, how could I take her only happiness away? I'm so useless. And then Rouge. I thought she was never going to do it. She even said! She tried to help me stop Miri and was even ashamed of poor Miri…and then she does it as well two years later. I tried to stop her but I was useless. At least Mommy helped her. She is useful, but I am not.

I'm useless.

I am useless.

Useless…

"Amy? Ames? Hey, you there?" I heard Shadow say. I forgot about my phone as I looked at my side. I grabbed it and put my ear right next to it.

"Ames?" All I did was sniffle a response.

"Amy? What happened?" I sniffled again.

"Are you crying?" That got me. I started to cry even harder. I don't know why, but I just did. God, I'm such a joke. Such a sensitive bitch…a little cutting and it sounds like someone got killed.

"Sh, sh, shhh… don't cry. It's okay. What happened? Why are you crying?" Shadow frantically said. I couldn't respond, I just sniffled.

"Is it 'cause I was talking about cutting myself?" he asked. I sniffled.

"Was it?" I sniffled again at his question.

"Do you really care that much about me?" and once again, I sniffled at his question.

"Calm down, Ames. Please calm down, kay?" he told me. I tried to calm down but the after effect of the crying was getting to me. My voice was hoarse and I kept sniffling uncontrollably. God, I'm such a joke.

"Calm down, Ames. I'm not gonna do it, okay? I was just saying, kay." He talked slowly and sweetly to reassure me.

"I'm not going to do it, kay?" He told me.

"M-hm" it was the only thing I could say, or more so mumble.

"Shadow! Get inside now! It's late!" I heard Momma Hedgehog yell through the phone.

"Be right in." Shadow responded.

"I have to go, okay Ames. I'm not going to do it, so don't worry and calm down. Get some sleep, you need it for school." He told me.

"M-hm…" I responded again.

"I won't do it. See you tomorrow, Ames."

"Bye…" I barely mumbled and then hanged up. I stared at the bed in the darkness as my mind went everywhere.

Why would he be thinking about that?

Was it just thoughts?

Or did he really wanted to do it?

Would he do it?

If I didn't cry, would he have done it?

I started to cry again and it took me awhile to stop. I closed my eyes hard, so hard that I couldn't think of anything. And thankfully, I fell asleep. Thank you darkness.

**{No ending author note! To the next chapter!}**


	26. Chapter 26

I stare at Shadow as I sit in my Economics class. Our teacher is talking and Shadow sits near him, so it doesn't seem like I am staring at my best friend.

As I stared, I noticed that he was chewing on a pen. Didn't seem like a problem, he always did that. I started to pay attention to Mister until I saw something. I stared back at Shadow and noticed that he was putting his gloved hand in his mouth. Weird. He took out his hand and I saw it. On his gloved hand was some blood. He examined it and played with it between his fingers. Staring at it. Just staring.

I scowled, hoping that he would feel it and look at me. I hope he stops and sees me. I was wrong. He didn't see me and he didn't stop. For a whole period, I stared at him chew on a pen and play with his blood.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I got out of class and noticed Shadow following me. I stared at him but he didn't seem bothered.

"I like that skirt you know." Shadow told me. I looked down, I was wearing a long black, see through skirt with another short skirt under it. I also had black flats, a black spaghetti shirt and then my small denim jacket from Christmas.

"Thanks." I responded. We walked in silence until Shadow finally talked.

"You okay? You're never this quiet." Shadow asked. I looked up at him with my glittery black eyeliner traced eyes.

"I'm just tired." I smiled weakly at him. I was actually somewhat mad at him.

"Oh, okay." he simply said and we walked. He talked some about something but I wasn't really paying attention. He finally left me and I walked home alone. I looked around but I get Aziel didn't wait for me today.

As I walked home, I thought about yesterday and today. Shadow playing with his blood in his mouth. Was it a way of cutting himself without me noticing? Was it a way to relieve the pain without making me sad? Did he think I wasn't going to notice? Well I noticed and I didn't like it. I shook my head, I gotta clear my head. If my mom sees me wrong, she'll bombard me with questions and I don't like talking to my mom about my personal stuff. I can get through this.

**xx-x-x-x-xx- sorry for the choppiness…trying to get as much as possible, -x-**

I am found once again getting ready to bed, phone in hand, talking to Shadow.

"She seems very cold to me lately. I wonder why…?" Shadow told me. He's having Rouge troubles. Bitch is getting colder by the days; I didn't think that was possible.

"Just ignore it, it may go away soon." I dully said, I'm still kinda mad from earlier. Did he really made the pen make him bleed…for his own use?

"I hope…" was what he responded. I sighed, I'm useless…I can't make him happy in this situation.

"Boop!" I said and I heard him chuckle. I poked him through the phone…that's the noise I make when our friend pokes us, so now I use it as well.

"Don't poke be…" Shadow said in a funny voice. We make fun of his cousin by using his vocabulary. Be=Me, Ju=You, Nu=No, Chi=Si(yes). And other random words.

As we laughed and play for some time, we finally got to be like we always were; fun. But then…

"So, did you get your sleep?" he asked.

"Huh?" I said, confused by him.

"Weren't you sleepy?"

"When?...oh! That! Actually…" I started.

"U-huh…?"

"I was actually somewhat mad at you…" I finally said it.

"What? Why?" I heard the confusion in his voice.

"When you were playing with your blood…" I trailed off. I just don't like explaining people about these things…I've never really done it.

"When was I playing with my blood?" he asked and I face palmed myself. After some few seconds of silence, I think his memory came back.

"Oh! During Ochoa's?" he asked.

"Mm-hm." I responded.

"Oh that! I don't know. I felt it and then it was just there, stupid pen cut me." he said.

"So, it wasn't intentional?" I asked. Stupid. Stay quiet!

"No," I heard the little chuckle he did after. Made me boil some.

"So you weren't hurting yourself on purpose?" I asked. Quiet…

"No. You mean, you thought I was hurting myself on purpose?" he said, I can hear the happiness in his voice. I'm showing that I care for him, I'm not supposed to do that. I hate feelings.

"M-hmph" I said…

"Was Amy not liking that I had my blood on my fingers? Huh? Did Amy not like that?" He was teasing me…I know he was.

"Mph…"

"Awwww…" I heard him laugh. I growled….

"If you don't like me doing that…I won't do it anymore,okay?" He said. I felt bad, like if I'm commanding him…but I sorta do. So, watta hell?

"Better," I replied. He chuckled again some, and let out a sigh of relief.

"I won't do it anymore, okay."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- the next day! Sorry for the choppiness!~**

I was walking with Shadow out from out English class, just blissfully talking.

"Then Precious just stared at me as I ate…it was creepy." I told Shadow.

"Maybe you should feed your dogs," Shadow said.

"But I did!" I replied. Out of nowhere, Rouge pushed herself in between Shadow and I. I looked at her with disbelief of her manners. She ignored me.

As we all walked to our normal hang out spot, I saw Rouge looking at me…very oddly. I felt like I should leave, but I always have walked with them, for more than a year so I shouldn't just stop now.

"Um…"Rouge started, and I just stared at her.

"Don't you have a club to go to?" She told me, crudely. I don't know if she meant it that way, but it sure did sound like it.

With a great smile in my face, I looked at her and told her, "Not today. I don't have a club today." She just stared and nodded slightly.

For some odd reason, we walked in silence…I didn't like the feel of this.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As I came out of my class with Shadow, finally going home, we reminisced about the day. Lol looking at what I just said made me smile, it sounds funny. I sound smart! Smart! S-m-r-t! Smrt!

Lol…where was I?

Oh yeah, we were coming out of class and Rouge was no where to be found. Thank the lord. As I walked across the field with Shadow , we…conversed. SMrt!

"Your lady went bitchy again…" I told him.

"Heh…you mean what happened after Faloppa?" he asked.

"yup." I stared at the green grass. Oh how peaceful your death looks like for the grass.

"I guess she just thought you were going to club…" Shadow explained. Always explaining for her…I internally sighed.

"But in that tone?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Maybe it came out wrong?"

"She came out wrong…" I mumbled.

"Hey, I saw you biting that pen again." I told him, glaring some.

"Hah…yeah but I didn't do anything bad." Shadow explained. I nodded, it was true. He didn't do much.

We reached our destination of departure (Smrt!), and I was about to leave.

"Lates!" I said.

"Lates! Oh wait," Shadow said and I turned around.

"Yes~?" I asked like the waiter from "I Love Lucy." (He's also parodied in The Simpsons but he originated from Lucy.)

"I don't think I'll call tonight." He said. My face fell to a scowl.

"Why not?" I stomp on of my foot.

"My mom is going to use it and she takes long…but I'll text you when she's done." He said. I rolled my eyes…I'll be asleep by then.

"Sure." I said. I didn't want to get him sad.

"Alright, lates." He said and he went off.

"Lates." And I went off.

**{sorry it's crappy and stuff…won't proofread it because I need to catch the bus and it will leave soon! …so byez! Until tomorrow!}**


	27. Chapter 27

**Shadow's P.O.V- two days ago (**_**you miss this dontcha?) –x-x-x-x-**_

I chewed on my pen. I have this tendency to chew stuff, it just seems to calm me down. If I don't have anything in my mouth, I just feel out of place.

Behind me, I can hear tell his lesson of the day. From here and there , I listened to him and the rest my mind was somewhere else.

I kept chewing on the pen and thought of happened today. What did happen today?

As I thought about today, I felt the metaly taste of blood in my mouth. I took out the pen and saw the blood. I placed it on my hand and placed with the sticky substance; funny how this is a component of keeping us alive.

As I played with my blood, I felt something. I felt the harsh arrows of a stare. I wanted to look around but I didn't want to seem odd. I continued to play with my blood when I saw her. I could see Amy staring at me from the corner of my eyes. She was just staring? I couldn't clearly see her face, but I knew it was her.

I pondered in the reason why she was staring at me when I put my pen back in my mouth. Blood surely is sticky. Blood. Blood? Wasn't I talking about…? Oh shit. I chewed on the pen more and pretended that I didn't just thought of that. That is the reason why Amy is staring at me.

I can't look at her. She's going to give me a mean stare. I'll just pretend that I don't see her. Yeah, that will be a good idea. I hope.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-Back to whatever day it was. **

"The outer circle is observing the inner circle, don't forget that." My teacher told us as my group went to the outer circle. We were doing a Socratic seminar about "Catcher in the Rye" and I am thankfully done talking.

"Alright, the other question is that why do you think Holden judges everyone and doesn't want anyone close to him?" A girl in my class asked the inside circle.

"I think it is a way of protecting himself," someone said.

"Maybe it could also be that he is scared of people," another person said. Many other people went with that same logic but i ignored. I don't isolate myself because I am scared of people hurting me…I'm scared that I would hurt people. I wanted to shake my head, I can't have these thoughts of myself right now. I can't get all depressed right now. But I can't shake my head, people will see.

"He's just protecting himself from the world. He's kind of selfish." I heard but didn't see. I just heard it in my head, swirling around. No. You are all wrong. He could be protecting the people around him from himself. I looked over to Shadow who was paying attention to the conversation. That's why it took me so long to call him my best friend; I was protecting him. I was protecting him from me. I could live alone. Since I was little, I knew I was going to be alone but people couldn't see that. I'm protecting you from me. Can't you all see? I made my hands into fists…gotta calm myself. I looked over to Shadow and he looked at me. He gave a small smirk and I gave him a weak one. But now I got you tied, you just have to deal with me… I tried to stop you, but you just had to be my friend. I smiled to myself and started to doddle on my paper.

Once the seminar ended and the class ended, Shadow and I were leaving and I saw Lobo coming towards us. Maybe I should tell him about my new idea, I thought as I smiled at him.

"Hey Lobo I have to tell you something!" I told him.

"I do too…" he said but it seemed odd.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um…I will be moving classes…" He revealed. I stood there shock…speechless!

"what?" Shadow asked, also shocked as well.

"Yeah. Miss thought I was much more advance and put me with Mr. Davis…so…tomorrow I will be with him instead." After with what Lobo said, well…I freaked out.

"What? Why! Watta! How are we going to talk about Glee the next day! But! Ah!" I think I died a little. After a bit of more explanation and tears from me of course, we departed from that terrible thing. There goes a friend.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I was walking after school with Shadow again. I was about to tell him about the weird feeling that I had in the seminar. I can talk to him and he can calm my nerves.

"You know during Falop-" I started but was cut off by Shadow's phone.

"What is it hunny bunny?" I almost puked as I heard him answer his phone…it's her.

"Oh just walking Amy." What? Don't tell her that!

"Yeah. To the corner like always. You'll meet us there? Alright. Half ways. Alright Bye." He concluded. And I glared. Did he just told her to meet us at our departure spot? The only time I really have with him until she takes him away from me? How dare he!

"So what were you saying?" he asked. I just glared back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is." I growled.

"What happened?" he asked, it is easy to see it in my face.

"How can you tell her to meet us? This is the only time I can actually talk to you because I like telling you face to face and the little time we have, you told her to come!" I exploded.

"But she already was going to come."

"Then she could have waited in the same place she always waits for you. We barely have time. You always hang out with her. Rouge, Rouge, Rouge! So what is she your girlfriend, I need some time too. Class time isn't enough."

"I am trying my best to balance the two, Amy." He said. I stayed quiet until we reached our departure spot…she wasn't even there…

"Um…" Shadow started.

"Bye." I just said and I left. I didn't look back. I just left. It made me feel bad…terrible. But come on, that's all the time I get and she gets the morning, lunch, afterschool and the whole weekend. What do I get? Class time and the little talk at night? Texts aren't a lot too ya know…

Dammit! I remember I have to send in my SAT/ACT scores into the colleges. It's Friday which means the school library and the college center are closed already. I'm going to have to go to the library. Then my spidey senses tingled.

1 New Message(s)

'_Sorry' – Shadow (3:03 p.m.)_

I didn't answer back. I sensed it again as I went to the bus stop. When I checked I noticed with was my mom.

"What mom?" I answered.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm going to the library and then Aziel's because he needs me." It's true. He has to go with Mindy to drop off her parents at the airport and I am left to babysit.

"But I need the phone!" she said.

"But I'm going…" I started, but if she takes it then I cannot answer Shadow.

"Come get it then." I told her.

"But then I want to call you to make sure you're okay." she said. I rolled my eyes. I'm annoyed already don't make me even more.

"Then let me stay with it." I said irritated.

"Okay…" I heard some sadness in my mom's voice. I sighed…I didn't mean to get mad.

"The bus is coming mom…" I said. I felt real bad.

"Okay. Take care and when you get to Aziel's house, you call me." She told me, I think masking whatever she had.

"Okay. Bye." I hanged up and looked at the bus that had just stopped. I got in and took a seat and sighed… this is going to hurt me.

**{{Hiya folks!...i know I promised to bring like 10 chapters or so but that was because usually I stay at my house like a hermit crab but recently due to xxxSodomxxx and my friend Miri, I've been going out to places. When I finally came back to my house, I was really tired. I know I am a failure but I promise that after all the AP tests and the EPT/ELM that I will upload all the chapters that I wrote little by little. I swear! And maybe I would give them to Sodom in a flash drive and he would upload them…if that happens, I am sorry by the random stupid things that he would put. I am blabbering! Hooray! I will post up the comments of the reviews in the next chapter because I'm lazy and Sodom is taking me to eat! So see you next time! Lovez ya!}}**


	28. Chapter 28

'_What are you doing?' – Shadow (2:52 p.m.)_

'_Gonna go eat…barely.' – sent_

I looked up and saw that there was some traffic in the freeway. I sighed as my stomach grumbled. Aziel barely came to take us out to go eat after he left Mindy's parents at the airport at like 5 in the morning. I looked back my texts and smiled some. Thankfully I called Shadow after I got to Aziel's from the library and we settled things down. He knows that the time we have afterschool is our time and I have to calm myself down.

'_Barely? You haven't eaten yet?' – Shadow (2:54 p.m.)_

'_Yup. Well other than the three bowls of cereal that we all ate. At least Robert is staying with his uncle so that left like half of the cereal for us.' – sent_

Cereal is good but not for the whole day…actually yeah…but we ran out of milk and they didn't leave any money so we had to wait until they came. Thankfully they finally did came and now we are partially stuck in traffic.

'_Hey ames…I've been wanting to tell you something for a while but I can't.'- Shadow (2:57 p.m.)_

I stared at the text for a while, reading and rereading it. My heart skipped a beat…wait! Watta hell am I saying? I'm not getting flustered…so there! I kept staring at it, thinking at the possibilities that could answer this.

'_What is it?' –sent_

Was that I good thing to ask? I looked up again. Oh good, we're getting off the freeway.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked my brother.

"Ocha." Aziel simply told me. Yummy! I love Ocha! It's this really good Thai place. OMG! I really love the orange chicken. I started to drool, I swear. I felt my phone vibrate again and it snapped me out of my drooling.

'_It would be too awkward…it fuckin picks at me every day I see u.'- Shadow (3:00 p.m.) _

This made my heart skip some. I started to get somewhat nervous. Why is he starting to be like this? I'm getting somewhat worried…I try to think of food to calm me down though.

'_What is it?' – sent_

Goddamn, I have to calm down. I looked to see if we were getting there. Thank the lord we are! I can hear my stomach growl some…or was it Koral's? either way, we were all hungry. Damn, another text.

'_Trust me. its one of those things where if I spill, everything will collapse…fuck.' – Shadow (3: 03 p.m.)_

'_You sure? I don't think things will collapse.' Sent_

Why the hell did I say that? I'll never know if this is true or not! I twisted my hand on my dress shirt. Red always compliments me for some reason. I'm getting pretty nervous now. But why? This is my best friend I am talking about. My awesome best friend. That nothing bad will happen between us. Nothin-

'_trust….it's really really really weird and I think u know what it is.' – Shadow (3:05 p.m.)_

What could this really weird thing be? Gah! It's killing me. I started to get out of the truck, readjusting my dress shirt and making sure my leggings are alright. I let out a deep breath and hold onto Koral's hand. As we walked to the Thai place, I thought of what to reply. What am I going to reply? I don't really know why I am all nervous for…I bet he's playing with me again. I bet he is.

We got in line to be seated, since there is always a line here. As we waited, I tried to text back.

'_Nah. I'll be kay. It's me. Come on.' – sent_

Am I really that confident? How can i? What the hell am I really doing? I made sure KOral was okay as she just talked to her father. I looked to my side and saw Jacob just standing next to me, he's always close to me I noticed. He's so cu-

'_well…I'll tell you in parts. For a long time now that I've noticed u. at first u were hard. A bitch. I thought I could never look at u a different way.' (3:06 p.m.)_

Hehe. Of course. I was always harsh on him, especially when it was when I barely met him. I smiled to myself. The day I first say hi to him. It was the first time I wanted to slap him so hard acros-

'_so for a while we hanged and talked and I got closer… a little too close… I didn't like it. I know that ur my best friend and somewhere along the line…' – Shadow (3:07 p.m.)_

Well he did say he was going to tell me in parts. I was about to reply until I got another text.

'_things began to blur and intertwine. I started to see u in a different way. I noticed that I wasn't mad at Sonic for trying to replace me…'_

I reread that one again. Wasn't mad at Sonic? Impossible. Yeah he was or more so, still kinda is. I looked up and noticed that we were being moved to our table. As we sat down and gave Aziel the eye to tell him that I wanted a lot of orange chicken, I went back to my phone.

'_You weren't?' –sent _

I looked around and saw that my niece was too busy with her phone, Jacob was playing with the glasses, Koral was playing with Mindy and Aziel was looking at the menu. I jolted as I felt the nerves coming back when I felt my phone.

'_I was jealous because he loved u… I wanna ask u something and I want ur honest answer, no hold back… I've been wanting to tell you something ever since…' – Shadow (3:10 p.m.)_

I swear I think my heart stopped. I couldn't help it. I didn't know what to think! What the hell does he want to tell me!

'_Okay..' – sent_

Yeah…that's all I could think of. Like right after, I got the reply. Why hasn't my food gotten here yet?

'_first I wanna know…do u have feelings for me?' –Shadow (3:11 p.m.)_

I stared at that text…what is this! I was freaking out. I was mentally hyperventilating since I couldn't do it in real life or Aziel will try to find out things about me. What am I suppose to say?

'_As a friend! :D…but ' – sent_

That's all I could put. My heart was so fast…my poor little heart. Shadow…why are you telling me this?

"Yay!" I heard Koral say. I looked up and saw that the food was here. Good…kind of. My nerves my stop my eating…nah! I love my orange chicken too much. I hope. As I got my plate, I looked at my side and saw my phone move.

'_ima forever see u as a friend too. Best one! But… yeah sometimes I see u a bit more. And I feel like protecting u like a brother. But at times…' – Shadow (3:13 p.m.)_

I just stared at my chow mein…Oh God. My heart fluttered, my brain stopped. Is he implying what I think he is? Whoa, Ames. Calm down! Keep your cool. You're the famous Amy that keeps her cool…most of the time.

'_But at times there's more…' –sent_

God…did I just asked that. Is it the little thing inside me that just wants to hear… NO! of course not… He's my best friend. Only best friends. Just best friends. Just-

'_yeah it's a little there…those "more than just" but I can't. I feel terrible just doing anything with u. I have to protect u… so I wanna ask u somethin.' – Shadow (3:17 p.m.)_

'_kay..' – sent_

I twirled my spoon that was in my white rice covered with orange chicken sauce…I like mixing things up but it just felt weird. I was scared, nervous, freaked out, and somehow…relieved…but why? I'm such a freakin weirdo. I'm just…maybe I do…No!...hehe. I think I'm going crazy…-

'_after all I told u right now…answer me something please..'- Shadow (3:20 p.m.)_

Dammit…what is he heading with this? I take a bite of my orange chicken, I don't want my brother to wonder about me.

I was thinking of what to respond when I got his next text.

'_would …u …wanna…' –Shadow (3:22 p.m.)_

'_Wanna what?' – sent_

Is he really going to ask me…? No! Course not! He has Rouge. Yeah. And he's my best friend. He loves Rouge and he's just my best friend…this can't really happen. This can't hap-

'…_my…fuck! I must be out of my mind asking u this.'- Shadow (3:23 p.m.)_

Is he really? But he has Rouge. But she is a bitch. Even if he asks, that would be terrible to do. Rouge is like right there! And … but…Maybe when we go to college…Yeah.

'_Just say it' – sent _

They'll be over each other and we could…Wait! What am I thinking? I stab my orange chicken. What's my problem? Why am I thinking this?...it wouldn't hurt will it? So maybe-

'_Would you…play Mario Bro. with me?' – Shadow _(3:26 p.m.)

I dropped my fork…I've been played. That little son of a- I stare down at the text. He played me. Am I really that gullible? Have I turned into Julie-Su's boyfriend? What an idiot I am? Course he won't love me. He has Rouge and I'm a bitch, I bet way more than Rouge. I'm such an stupid idiot!

'_lol! Course!' – sent_

I can't show weakness. No. I gotta act normal. No weakness. We Roses aren't weak. One sign of it and that's it. This rose would be clipped of the bush. I stare down at my food. I just can't eat anymore. I'm too sick.

'_hahaha! Sorry bout that. Just a lil joke I play on a girl once in a while. xD' – Shadow (3:28 p.m.) _

Lies. He could be lying. Just like he was stumping me right now. They could all be lies. All of them. God, I feel so stupid. The Amy Rose…stumped by her own best friend. God, so stupid.

'_Really?' – sent_

I twirled the food in my plate. I didn't as much as I usually do. I usually ask for like three servings for orange chicken, but not today. It's barely my first one. And my chow mein is barely touched. My white rice is practically still there…and it's getting cold. I don't like it when it becomes cold…it's just plain gross.

'_yup. I did it to u, Miriam, daisy, nelly…so u…do…have feelings for me?...ur not jokin?' – Shadow (3:31 p.m.)_

Miri, Daisy, Nelly… at least I'm not the only one but I bet I was the one that was about to tell him….

'_Of course I was! Haha stupid!' – sent_

No weakness. Goddamit…how this burns me. Stupid Shadow, why does he love to mess with me? He always loves doing that. I bet it's because he knows I'm an idiot. A stupid, fat, ugly, gullible, idiot…and don't forget useless. I can't even enjoy my food now. Dammit. Nothing makes me madder than a situation that makes me stop eating…dammit.

'_oh…..cuz…I wasn't.' – Shadow (3:33 p.m.)_

_Oh, cuz I wasn't_ (imagine me saying that in a whiny, mocking voice). Fuck that. He's trying to play me again. He's trying to fool me! He's trying to see how much of an idiot I am! A stupid idiot! So what if I am! I'm not going to admit it to him! Why the hell would I do that? I may be weak, but as long as I'm here, I am going to be on top. Shadow is the weak one. How dare he try to trick me. I shall be merciless…and he deserves it all….

'_Haha. Whatevz'- sent_

My attitude is talking…or should I say texting. Whatevz…that's what I say. Let the bitches talk, I don't care what they say. And if Shadow dares to trick me again, that is all I will say. I won't go into his games. Whatever. Fuck you if you trick me. Fuck you if you play with my heart. Fuck you if you think it's funny. Fuck you. You'll get hell after whatever you try. But for now…just smile and say whatevz.

'_Haha! Na even though it exists, I feel more the need to protect u like a sis.' – Shadow (3:36 p.m.)_

'_Yeah.' – sent_

Yeah! I added a period! You know when I'm in deep thought or sad or mad mood when I add a period! …dammit. Dammit. Dammit!

'_lol …so what r u doing?' – Shadow (3: …..)_

I don't even care to notice now. I look at my food as I put my phone in silence and put it in my pocket. It disgusts me. My favorite dish in this Thai house…and it's making me want to puke. I just stare at it; with such disgust.

Why is this affecting me so much? Stupid Shadow. Had to be now…had to be with me…

"Do you want your chicken?" I looked up from my trance. My niece Kathy asked me, a fork up to her mouth with Chow Mein. I passed my plate to her and she stabbed her fork in it. Stab. Stab. Stab. The clink of the fork with the plate made me twitch. I looked at my family, so called family, all looked so happy. Why can't I have no worries like the little ones? Koral looks so happy eating her white rice.

Chomp. Chomp…Cho- She looks at me. My baby smiles at me.

No worries.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x**

"I'm going to need you on Monday, okay?" Aziel told me. I looked back at him. He was leaving me at my house already and was barely going inside. I thought about it. Monday was Martin Lemur King Jr. Day. I nodded at him.

"I'm going to the library tomorrow and then to your place." I told him. He nodded and zoomed away.

I sighed as I entered the house and went straight to my room.

"So…where did you guys go?" I heard my mother's voice. I looked towards her, and appeared sleepy.

"Just to eat." I replied. She eyed me and then left. She never really believes what Aziel and I say.

I fall onto my bed and hug my pillow.

'Just a joke…' I hate jokes. Always hated them. Since elementary…Thank you Shadow. I sighed one more time as I punched the bed. God…I hate this. I looked toward my phone.

**4 New Message(s)**

I threw my phone somewhere…I just don't care. Do I. Do I. Do i?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**{{ Guess who's back!~ yes! I am done with my AP tests and my placement tests for college and stuff! Which means…. Two chapters will be up regurarly for now on! Maybe….next week is my banquet for my club, and it's going to end late…and I don't know if I won't be hung over for the next day…but other than that it WILL be every week. Now for the reviews I owed since last time: **

**Mdudegamer: lol yeah. This is kind of my life story, maybe some tweeks here and there. Not much but yeah. Lol yay! Pie! **

**Xxxsodomxxx: it is just one but still…meh! Shut up! I know I have a lot and you have to make sure I go in schedule…I do not wanna be trying to catch up during Anime Expo!**

**AgentOfRedAndBlue: No way! I shall be looking forward to it! lol here is my new chapter and chill…Shadow isn't cutting himself. **

**Xxxsodomxxx (again): shut up! Either choppy or not! D: of course I'm creative. I'm awesome! Woot Sylvia Plath over here! **

**Twilight the Wolf: Thank you for loving my creation! :D**

**AgentOfRedAndBlue(again): lol yeah. It's been a while since I've done a Shads P.O.V. I'll be making more…hopefully soon. **

**Tinytehe: oh wow…I'm so sorry for your loss. He shall be in our memories. Thank you for enjoying my story. I'll keep your idea in mind. Lol well…if you want to see some hook ups…you're gonna have to read for some time…lol spoiler alert?**

**Midnight – Tigress: well…let's just say…you have to read on to find out! ;D**

**And those are the reviews. I shall wait for your reviews (hint, hint) throughout the week…hopefully this same day… lol….REVIEW! I MISS THOSE GLORIOUS COMMENTS! MY SATISFACTION WANTS, LUSTS, GREIFS OVER THE BEAUTIFUL WRITING! …**

***ahem…* lol also! I shall either make a page for myself …like the narcissist that I am…for myself. Or either just give out my Facebook and just separate my fans (oh yes, glorious readers) so some updates shall only be seen by you. How does that sound? Comment with whatever you choose or if you just do not want me to give out my Facebook. Lol so bye for now and I shall await those comments….-stairs at phone for the email….-**


	29. Chapter 30

Disclaimers: _I do not own Sonic or any other characters; they are owned by SEGA. I'm just borrowing them for my story for no profit or anything, just a fan writing a story. That is why it is called fanfiction._

As I'm writing in my notebook in my AP English Lit. class, I was listening to music on Shadow's Zune (If you know what that is, oh the glorious honor you have). It was the day after our day off which was consisted of me babysitting for hours while writing an essay and texting Shadow, who was sad that he couldn't come over to Aziel's.

I stop writing and I look at my best friend. We haven't talked about the stupid texts from Sunday. Good, I don't want to explode on him. I hope he doesn't talk about it… God, I swear.

When I look back to my notebook I noticed that I was listening to Boys Like Girls. I smiled, funny how a boy like Shadow is listening to this. My smile went away though, funny…I don't really know Shadow that well. Even though it seems like I do, I find out things about him… sometimes I wish I don't find those things about him though. Funny, who would have known that there was going to be a moment like that right now.

"The only song I like and dislike from these guys," Shadow said. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow, confused at him.

I listened at the song and it was "Hero/Heroine". I was a bit confused and he seemed to notice.

"It just…reminds me of Middle school." He explained. Ah. I just gave him a little nod and went back to my work. I don't like talking about his past since he doesn't. He doesn't really tell me much other than it's bad. And I sure to hell know that I won't be able to help him anything like that so I just don't t into it. A best friends job is to make the other person; not getting him depressed about his past seems to go in the same spot, so my lips are sealed. Why should I bother if I'll just make it worse?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The whole day passed and I was still thinking about the weekend before and the blast from the past song today. Am I really doing a good job as a best friend?

I sigh as I check my phone that I was holding. I already had a text open and it was from my friend Tony. He lives in MobiTex*, which is pretty far and we haven't text each other for months. He's telling me that now that he is a bit older he has changed. That got me happy since he was just a little kid that had a crush on me and used to write with his dick on his DSi (we used to chat on flipnote Hatena; that's how we met).

My phone starts to ring and I noticed that it was Shadow. I get into bed and I answer.

"Hey!" I said and he responded the same.

"What were you doing?" He asked me out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"What were you doing? You didn't respond to my last text." He explained. It made me smile, it sounded like if he was worried.

"Oh! Tony texted me!" I said.

"Tony?" I sighed at his remark. He always forgets my friends.

"The one from MobiTex."

"Your brother?" He asked. I sighed again.

"No, that's the one from Water Valley*." I explained.

"Oh." Was all he responded. I heard a _'beep'_ and it was a text.

' _Hey! My voice got deep! Wanna hear?' – Tony (10:12 p.m.)_

"Oh! He wants me to call! Just a wait a bit and I'll call back." I told him, I was about to hang up after he said "Okay."

"I can put it in 3 way calling! That's better. Just hold on a bit." I added and hanged up.

I started to call Tony and trying to call Shadow.

"Hello?" I suddenly heard a deep, delicious sounding voice from the speaker.

"Tony?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah?" Tony's deep, delicious, husky, manly voice said.

"Damn! Your voice got deeeeeeep!" I commented. I tried to calm myself. He recently got girlfriend; so I was too late for the catch.

"haha, yeah! It's been a while, huh?" he asked.

"Extremely long time! Remember the old times when we will call each other like in the middle of the night?"

"Haha! Yeah. And our chats on Hatena."

"I remember that time when you wrote with your penis on the chat."

"haha…yeah. I was sure dumb when I was young."

"Haha yeah."

"Alright then. It's getting late here, so I gotta go." Tony said.

"Alright. Tal to you some other time." I said.

"kay. Bye." I hanged up on him and looked at the time. We talked for a whole hour. Hm…I feel like I an missing something tonight though. I was getting comfy in my bed and about to close my eyes when…

"Shadow!" I remembered about Shadow! He's going to kill me! oh god! I started to call him in a split second.

Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick…

"Shadow! I'm so sorry! The 3 way call didn't work and, and , and! I'm sorry!" I started to apologize to him when he answered.

"It's okay I guess." He didn't sound to well.

"It's pretty late and you need your sleep, so why don't we talk until tomorrow." Shadow suggested. I was a little worried but it was true. I was getting tired and I didn't want to be derpy tomorrow.

"Okay." I told him, "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Kay. Night." He said.

"Night." And I hanged up. My eyes started to doze and I fell asleep, not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

**{{Terrible chapter! Terrible,terrible update! Sorry for the small and lame update. Reviews:**

**Shade. .ota:Thanks! You totally made my day! :D**

**Twilight (Guest): ….I'm 18 and still living with my parents…..-emo corner-…fml… lol lawsuit? Wtf? Lawyer for what? (if you don't mind me asking.)I know about those rumors, that's why you need to put up disclaimers…which I will put up in a sec. You're home schooled? Wow! 0.O how does that feel like? Oh, and I say a lot of curse words too (I think more than Sodom) but I try to keep it minimum since…well…it's rated T. lol I wish you had an account so I can write you a message instead of writing it all here! . **

**I think that's it. If I forgot you, I'm sorry. All my reviews are missed up since I haven't been on here for so long! I will be on check on the next reviews! Don't forget to review!}}**


	30. Chapter 31

Disclaimers_: I do not own Sonic or any other characters; they are owned by SEGA. I'm just borrowing them for my story for no profit or anything, just a fan writing a story. That is why it is called fanfiction._

As I enter my classroom with new tribal leggings, I notice Shadow. He seemed like he usually is but something seemed different but I didn't really mind it. All I minded was that I was hungry! It was barely the second class and I was dying!

"Shadow~" I sounded like a ghost. He looked at me and gave me a weird look.

"I'm hungry…" I grumbled. God, help me find food.

"MmHm." I heard. My head bolted to his direction. What. Did. He. Say? Mmhm?

I looked at him sternly and I kept staring at him for a while. I seemed unnoticed by him. How strange? Me, unnoticed be Shadow? Especially when I have new clothes? I know he's not a girl or homosexual, but he has a real good eye for fashion.

As I stared at him, I started to poke him. First slowly, then I increased speed, and then I poked as hard as my little finger could.

"What?" He finally responded.

I examined his face for a while, what the heck is wrong with him?

"Nothin'. You just seem to be bitchy this morning." I said, while still examining him. No bags…I think he got a pretty good 4 hour sleep; he does only sleep that anyways.

"I didn't sleep well," He responded. Lie!

"Oh! So you're just grumpy wumpy because you didn't sleep. Take it easy. You're going to become more antisocial than you already are." I said with a weird little smile. More like a smirk.

Shadow nodded and continued in whatever he was doing. I looked back to my bag to take out a book. In the corner of my eye, I can see Blaze. I smiled at her as she burrowed her eyebrows and pointed at Shadow; I just shrugged my shoulders. We both gave each other a little look to Shadow and then continued to our reading.

As we read and then do our work began and we talked and conversed, Shadow was still with just himself. This annoys me. He shouldn't be all quiet and stuff, he should be talking to me… and giving me attention! There is only one thing to do…whine.

"I'm hungry… Shadow…I'm hungry." I whined as I nudged his arm.

"Hey. I'm hungry. Do you have a dollar? I'm hungry."

As I finished wallowing around for a while, I saw him go over to his backpack and take out a dollar from a pocket. My eyes sprung wide open and I attacked his arms for it; but…he didn't let go. This froze me a bit. He'll usually just give it to me and let go. But not today. That…irritated me. I looked at him with a glare but I smiled. He wants to play does he?

"Give it." I said in a playful tone but I dug my nails onto his skin. I love long nails. Ever since I turned 15, I let my nails grow as long as they can until one of them breaks and makes them all unequal and I have to cut them all. And Shadow knows this, but he didn't budge. I dug deeper until I saw it, and he let go off the dollar.

As I celebrated with myself as I got the dollar, I saw Shadow grab his wrist. Blaze, caught in the moment, looked over towards Shadow.

"Whoa," was all I heard from her. I looked over and saw that on his wrist was a small crescent shaped red mark. It looked like it hurt, but it didn't . I know it didn't. Right? Of course I'm right! What nonsense is this? Why would it hurt him?

I look back at his mark; he just held onto his wrist and stared. Stared. I looked back at Blaze, who shook her head. I smiled at her. Just smile. I looked back at Shadow. It didn't hurt him. Of course it didn't hurt, it was a little scratch. He's used to it. He's-

The bell rang and I snapped out of…whatever that was. I put all my stuff into my bag and looked at Shadow, who was at the door. He usually waits for me at the table. Whatever. I go over to him and smile.

"So yesterday I dreamt about frogs…they attacked the whole world." I said with big eyes of adoration.

"You watch too much anime." He simply said as he kept looking towards his wrist. I looked forward and saw Rouge. When I saw her coming towards us, I saw Shadow stop looking at his wrist and walked over to her and kissed her. They walked away like they usually do and I walked towards a vending machine.

He's trying to hide his mark. If Rouge sees it, she'll kill me. But I know she won't. Because Shadow will make sure she doesn't see it. I grab my chips from the dispensary, opened it and I chomp on a chip. I know he will.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The day has passed and we are in our last class. Last period seemed okay. I started to deduce something; I think he is upset with me.

He was talkative with our friends Jorge, Mike and Ceaser but when it came to me, he seemed to give me a bad glare. A very bad glare.

As I finished my vocabulary, I looked over to Shadow. He didn't seem to be doing his vocabulary; I know because he usually finished after me. But today, he seemed to be doing something different. Shadow was pen painting. Pen painting is when you open up a pen from its cover and blow out the ink from one end and paint with it. The odd thing is that he's using a black pen. Usually, he pen paints with a colorful pen like green. And he was painting…violently. It was a bit scary to look at. But I kept staring. What the hell is wrong with him?

As I stared, my teacher started the lesson and I averted my attention to him. But I kept thinking on what happened? Did I do something wrong? It wasn't the scratch, that was after.

When I finally looked at the teacher, he seemed to be done with the lesson and I saw Shadow look up and smile at me. He had finished his so-called work and folded it into a little square. He extended his arm and was giving it to me. I reached for it and looked at the front.

"_To My Little Sister" _I pouted. I'm not little but I smiled at it. I carefully opened it and saw his master piece. In grim, scary, serial killer like writing he had written over and over again, all over the paper:

**KILL TONY. KILL TONY. KILL TONY. KILL TONY. KILL TONY. KILL TONY. KILL TONY. KILL TONY. KILL TONY. **

I did the only sane thing to do; I laughed as quietly as I could in the classroom. Don't want to be seen as a super weirdo. Well, more than I am already. I looked at him with a little smile, trying to conceal my happiness and somewhat guilt for forgetting him yesterday, which I just remembered. He gave me the most innocent smile I have seen on him. I shook my head; I see we'll be talking a lot today.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I'm sorry!" I screamed out when we reached the football field after we came out of class. I looked up with poor sad puppy eyes. He just looked and chuckled.

"I'm real sorry we didn't talk yesterday!...so that's why you were pouty." My cries changed into a sly smile. Shadow just stared at me, trying to be the awesome stoic guy but NO! I got him!

"Awwww….poor Mishter Ultimate Life Fowm was jeawous?" I said in a little baby talky voice. The teasing has begun!

"Hn." Was all Shadow responded.

"Awwww… Poor widdle Shadow." I started to laugh. He just looks so funny. After a while of laughing, I stopped and stared at him…and just started laughing at him again! God, this couldn't get better.

As I looked back at him, I can see a small, little, tiny blush appearing under his dark fur. OH. MY. GOD. I don't think I've laughed that hard in my life! I don't care about the weirdos staring at me; I was having a blast!

After I finally calmed down, wiping a tear here and there, I looked at him as he looked at me in confusion.

I gave him a sly grin, "You were blushing."

"What?" he said. Denial!

"You blushed." I said. Duh.

"What? No I didn't-"

"Objection!" I interrupted him as I elegantly pointed my finger at him.

"You're crazy." He said as he shook his head, in denial.

"Says the Ultimate…Blusher." I muttered, trying to hold in my laughter. Unfortunately, we reached the corner of separation.

"Call ya later." I said and pushed him the opposite direction as I try to hold in a giggle.

"Hn." Was all I heard. I just smiled along. Well, I know what to talk about when we talk tonight.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"What do you mean we can't talk tonight?" I asked, in a pretty loud tone. I switched my phone to my other ear to listen better.

"I have a project to do and I know that I will be taking an all-nighter." Shadow explained. I can hear him typing on his computer. I sighed as I looked to my floor. I had crayons and markers were all over my floor with some white pieces of papers here and there.

"I guess it'll be kay. Gives me time to do my poster." I explained.

"Poster?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. For tomorrow."

"…." Shadow fell silent. I shook my head, he's never into school activities is he?

"For 'Express Yourself'. That thing for seniors, 'member?" I explained, out lining letters on my poster paper.

"Hn." He really sounds enthusiastic.

"I guess I'll leave you for your project." I said as I erased some lines, stupid lines.

"Um…kay. Text you?" He hesitated some.

"Yeah."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye!" I hanged up and I started to draw a Pikachu. I guess I should try to make this the best poster I can make. As I drew the adorable Pikachu, I kept eyeing my phone, waiting for that dumbass to text.

**{{Hello my sweeties! I am truly sorry that I haven't updated for like two weeks but my wrist has been hurting. Sodom said that it was because I wasn't writing… Damn editors. Lol Kidding! :D He's not good enough to be my editor! xD lol But now, I have brought you this…OFF TO REVIEWS! (So much energy right now…blames Tenacious D)**

**Xxxsodomxxx: Psht! Duh! …and of course…ALL OF THE HOMO! (if anyone knows that reference, I love you)**

**Twilight: I know! God! I hope you get your account soon! . Have an epic day!**

**Shadz101: haha, is this a good enough present? A laugh explosion to the face! xD**

**-sigh- I regret going on that hiatus…so many of my regular reviewers don't review anymore. Like AgentOfRedAndBlue. WHERE DID YOU GO!? Oh well, for now, I shall give love to you that are reading now. Can you feel it? The love! Lol see you on the next chapter. And don't forget to review and spread your love! **

**Oh and the next chapter will be real good! With drama and everything! Just wait for it! Next week for sure two epic chapters! Woot!**

**Review.**


	31. Chapter 32

"Yeah!"

Me, Lobo, Julie-Su, and Wave just stared at each other as we all gave the '-_-' face to the screaming, annoying football players.

"Idiots." Julie-Su said and shook her head. We were all sitting with each other, near the top of the bleachers of the gym. There was all the seniors, talking, laughing, showing off their posters. I looked down to my poster, it looks pretty good. It had a Pikachu singing with musical notes around it and in colorful letters "Performance Club".

It was all a fun time. As we waited for the photographers to put everything in check, me and Wave took random pictures of each other. It's because we're so sexy. We can't resist each other. We cracked jokes, we told gossip to each other, and we were just having fun.

As I laughed from one of Lobo's hilarious jokes, I stopped and thought…how is Shadow handling this? Because he had to follow Rouge and I followed Julie-Su, because I love her, to different directions, Shadow was separated from us. I just shrugged, not my fault.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Shadow P.O.V.-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I breathed in. Then out. Then in again. Then out. I'm saying this to myself in a normal pace…then why is my breathing so fast?

I looked around. I hate crowds. All of the seniors. Why am I here? I don't even want to participate in this. Damn miss…making me come. Well I had to come, my babe is here. I look towards her, she sure looks happy. Talking to Blaze, not really giving me attention or care for my hyperventilating. I guess I'm okay.

But there are so many people here.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I cringed. Stupid football players. I sigh and try to calm myself down. Don't want to cause attention to me. If anyone does start anything with me, I'll just punch 'em. That'll keep 'em quiet.

I look back to Rouge. Still talking to Blaze. She's not even holding my hand anymore. I look for my phone and start texting.

'_Where are you?' – Sent to Ames (10:21 a.m.)_

I put my phone away and wait for Amy to respond. I straightened my back a bit, the person behind me just kicked me. I can't look back. I don't want to see how many people there are.

Where the hell is Amy when I need her?

**x-x-x-x-xx-x- end of P.O.V = back with Amy –x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Flying Mario!"

"What about the Konzelman?"

"Flying Konzelman moustache!" We all busted into laughter; as in me, Lobo, Julie-Su and Wave. Good old memories of our random imagination from last year during our mock tests. Of course Rouge and Shadow weren't there because Rouge didn't want to so they missed out in the fun; and they still are.

We were walking to my hang out spot because we were all having so much fun; we all decided to just stay with each other.

"So are you going to Anime Expo?" Wave asked me. I smiled and nodded towards her.

"How about you? Are you going?" I asked Wave, Julie and Lobo were in their own conversation.

"I don't know." She responded. If I had some kind of drink, I would be dramatically spitting it out right now.

"Why not? I thought we will be epic and be there together." I said with teary little eyes.

"Well, money is short right now. I have the Speech and Debate stuff, R.O.T.C stuff and let's not forget my Extreme Gear gig. It's all taking up my money. And if I do go, I totally need to cosplay." She explained, letting out a sigh of stress.

"Well, I hope you do get to go. It'll be fun!" I said as I hugged her arm, she being all awkward and trying to push me off. I can't help it, I'm a huggy person. ( I didn't chose the hug life, the hug life chose me.)

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I caressed Shadow's back and ran my fingers on his arm. He gritted his teeth and showed his fangs. It made me sad. How can so much pain be in him?

We were watching a movie called 'Kramer vs. Kramer'. It's about this couple, which the wife just moves out and leaves her child behind for a year and now is back trying to fight for the custody for her child.

But I don't think it's a good movie to watch right now. The scene that is playing was the divorce couple arguing about who keeps the child. But…

"My parents were fighting yesterday again…" Shadow whispered to me. In the darkness I can see him clench his fist.

"Shhhhhh…" I whisper and run my finger again. That seems to calm him down. Dammit. I wished I was there the whole day to calm him down. I don't think I would have been able to though, she was there and probably try to bite me away.

"…with the wrong person." The lady in the movie said.

"They wouldn't stop. It was so loud. Why-"

"Shhhh…." I cut him off. I don't want him to think about it much. I kept running my fingers to calm him down.

"Shhhh…"

x-x-

It was a quiet walk to the corner of the street

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- sorry if it's a little choppy! X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Shadow P.O.V.**

"Talk to you later, Ames." I hastily said and I walked away towards where I always go for Rouge.

"Um…alright." I heard Amy said. I didn't bother to look back, I had to go get Rouge.

I walked like I would normally would, but I think I took less time today since I didn't really talk to Ames this time. I got to the mall area where Rouge was waiting for me. After all the divorce talk, I hoped that my chick would make me happy.

I was wrong.

As I got there, Rouge was giving me a glare. I was confused. What did I do wrong that she was glaring at me? I finally got next to her and I tried to hug her but she moved away.

"Why did you take so long?" She asked me while tapping her heel.

"I went to leave Amy at the corner," I explained. She should know this already, I always tell her.

"Why are walking her? She can walk by herself; she's a big girl." Rouge seemed annoyed. I started to get annoyed by her but I tried to calm down and explain things to her.

"That is the only time we get to talk, babe."

"No! What are you talking about? You have plenty of time during class."

"But babe, we have to do work during class. We can't be talking all the time." This is really irritating me.

Out of nowhere she started to walk away.

"You have enough time to talk to her. You need to spend more time on me." She said as she was walking away. I started to follow her. How can she just randomly leave me behind?

"But babe, I spend lunch with you, afterschool and let's not forget the weekends." I explained to her as I caught up on her.

"Are you saying that you're getting tired of me and you go and relax with Amy?" She glared even more with me. I sighed.

"No, I'm just saying that she doesn't get enough time like yo-" I got cut off by her…

"Why do you even want to have time with her? I'm the important one." She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, people just staring at us. God, she's being so stubborn.

"But she's my best friend." I grinded my teeth.

"I don't have a best friend, why do you need one?" She looked straight towards my eyes. I couldn't think of anything.

"Come on, babe." I tried holding her but she pushed my away, real harshly.

"Don't touch me." she glared and showed her fangs.

"Babe…"

"I said don't fuckin' touch me…" she started to walk away.

"Babe…" is she really fuckin doing this to me? I've gone through too much shit today, and she's fuckin doing this to me.

"Don't follow me. You better not fuckin' follow me." She walked away. I just stood there, watching as her body gets smaller and smaller.

Did she fuckin just did that? That stubborn little…why doesn't anyone understand? No one gives a flying fuck of my problems. No one cares. Specially Rouge. She just cares about herself… we'll see how much she cares.

I look at the street next to me. A car zooms by. No one cares for me. Another car zooms by. They'll never care about me. Fuckin idiots. Everyone are fuckin idiots.

The next car. I'll walk in front of the next car that passes. The next fuckin' ca-

"Come on, babe."I felt an arm hold onto my arm. I look back and see Rouge, holding unto my arm.

"Let's go, babe."….

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xAmy P.O.V….x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

I cried. The tears started to pour down my face as Shadow told me this. Was he really going to walk into a car? Was he really going to end his life?

I tried to hold them in. Shadow has gone through much. I didn't want him to hear me cry.

"It's hard to balance you and Rouge, you know?" Shadow kept going. I can hear him choking though. Even boys have emotions, you know. I hugged my pillow tight; hearing him keeps making me emotional.

"You're both so stubborn." He chuckled a little, seemed a little forced though.

"All I hear is fighting. At school with us, with Rouge and then I get home and I hear my parents fight. It's just too much sometimes."

I just don't know what to say and I keep quiet.

Listening to him.

Remembering his sweet voice.

"I love you, Shadow." I whispered. I haven't said those words to explain my friendship to someone for so long. For me the greater value of saying love is to a friend… but I haven't said to Shads ever.

Maybe that's why I froze right after I said it.

I don't know how but I was able to hear him smiling.

We are both on the phone in the darkness but for some reason, I heard him smile after a while I said that.

Then there was silence.

We were both just listening to the darkness of each other's selves. Though he was outside, so I heard much more than what my side had. It's always noisy when Shadow is in the darkness. But I'm inside, it's always quiet when I'm in the darkness. Always.

Noisy.

Silent.

x-x-x-x-xtime gap!cx-x-x-x-

"…hey. You said it." Shadow finally said after minutes of silence. It took me awhile to comprehend what he meant; but then I just smiled.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, you did."

"No." We both stopped and then bursted into laughter.

From then on, it felt like we never went through so much shit through the day. We laughed and continued talking about the weirdest things.

"No! Don't talk about Deer man now!" I said and I looked frantically into the darkness in my room.

"Haha. Alright, alright. You big weenie." Shadow teased.

"Hmph." I pouted and he just chuckled again. I yawned in the process of laughing, making it sound weird.

"I guess you're tired. It is getting late." Shadow said as he yawned as well.

"I'll let you rest, this time Ames. Goodnight." Shadow said as he yawned again.

"Goodnight Shads. Hehe." I said and hanged up.

As I placed my phone under my pillow and got comfy in my bed, I looked up to my roof and took a hold of my hands.

_I know I should be doing this more often but I just forget God. You know that. We teens forget things all easily. But sometimes…we remember and are very grateful. _

_Thank you for saving Shadow today. I really appreciate it._

I pulled my blankets over me and drifted off to sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**{{My lovelies! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but you know college! And here it is, finally a chapter!**

**I'm veru sorry if it is pretty bad. I started the first half around August and barely continued it today. Again truly sorry for the bad terrible-ness. **

**But I'm happy that I finally got to it. Next week will be for sure two chapters. And YOU better come and read. Something that many readers have been waiting for months now will happen. But what will happen? Is it really what the readers wanted? Only one way to find out…. Well, there's two if you can hack to my computer but you won't be able to because I have like a gazillion files in my computer and it will take you days to find it. So yeah. **

**I think I did good. I deserve fries. Actually, double fries. xxxSodomxxx virtually slapped me on facebook. That dick! Lol **

**Good bye for now and I will see you all next week! }}**

**[[oh and please no hate with the God thing. It's just something I wanted to put in. If you put any hate, you get banned…just to let you know.]]**


	32. Chapter 33

"Im Totally going to beat you!"

"You wish."

"Wish this!"

"Really? You just knocked me out with Pikachu?" Shadow said as he looked at me with a face in which I just couldn't help but laugh at.

"Don't mess with the Pikachu." I tried twirling the remote control and then blowing on it like it was a gun but it was fail as the controller fell to the bed.

"How amazing you are, Ames." Shadow said as he rolled his eyes.

I came to hang out with Shadow, seeing how down he has been lately. Rouge had to do something with her family so this is the only time he actually has free without her.

"Get ready, Rose." Shadow said as he gripped the controller.

"Psht. I was born ready!" I got into my fighting video game stance; basically me sitting down with so much focus!

"Pikachu! I choose you!" I said as Pikachu fell from the heavens above of Smash Bros. Brawl

"God, you're an idiot." Shadow said as MetaKnight fell in front of me.

"Spark!" A little spark hoped towards MetaKnight.

"MetaKnight dodges that attack." Shadow said as he pressed whatever button is used for jump.

"Oh, I'm the idiot I see." I told him as I tried to shock him again. He just chuckled. As we played, I couldn't help but smiling. This has been weeks since I've seen him smile. I may be still be a failure for consolance, but I think I've been doing well lately.

"There goes your Pikachu," Shadow said in a monotone.

"Hey! Wait! Pikachu! Speak to me!" I said frantically….

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo!" I fall onto the floor while my fists towards the ceiling.

"Porque?! (_Why?!_)"

"God, you're an idiot," Shadow chuckled. Yup, I'm doing pretty well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- hazzah!

"Shadow! Shadow! Here! A blanket!" My little niece said as she jumped around getting as much blankets and pillows her tiny little hands can carry.

"I think that's enough Koral," I said as I took the last blanket from her hands. She smiled at Shadow and went on her own way to watch TV or something.

I looked at Shads who was putting the blankets on the floor. He decided to sleep over Aziel's place, since Rouge is all busy somewhere.

As we got comfy and awaited for the others, Robert and Jacob that were sleeping on the top bunk, to fall asleep so we can talk about whatever we wanted. (Big Time Lapse Here)

And after about some few hours, now being about 2 in the morning, we were there staring at the darkened ceiling of Aziel's apartment.

We were both quiet, just staring up. I didn't dare looking at him though. The darkness made it almost impossible for me to see him. And it would have been weird if I was trying my hardest to see him and he notices.

"Hey Ames…" Shadow's voice whispered in the little room.

"What Shads?" I responded.

"Do you…Do you ever feel like we are drifting apart?" Shadow said, trying not to show emotion.

"That was all of a sudden," I giggled a little, seeing it was an odd question for Shadow to ask.

"So?" I think I could see him pout at this moment.

"What's your answer, then?" Shads insisted. I smiled at this while I tried to come up with a question.

"Lately…not a lot. But we kind of did. We drifted a lot before vacation and during vacation but we have been recovering that lately. We started to come back together… but not as much as we were when we were like last year or so." I explained. After thinking about it a little, we have drifted apart. I could blame this on Rouge, but was it her? Yeah. It was her.

"It's true, Ames. But…I really hope we don't. I don't know what I'll do if I lose you, Ames."

When I heard Shadow say that, I just didn't know how to react. So, I reacted like I usually do; by crying my ass off.

I started to sniffle and hiccup those weird hiccups when you cry. Shadow stood up and tried looking at me.

"Ames? You okay?" He said as he tried to see if I was fine but not getting too close to me. I tried to calm down my crying and being quiet.

"I…I don't want to lose you either, Shads." I finally blurted out. I swear I heard him chuckle. Thanks for chuckling, that helped me stop crying a lot.

As I finally stopped crying, we presumed back to our places of watching the dark ceiling.

"So…why have you never had best friends until you met me?" Shadow finally said something.

"You've been in a asking mood, haven't you?" I said.

"Just answer the question."

"Alright. ." I said and looked towards his way. "I did have best friends but that was a long time ago."

"How long ago?" Shadow asked.

"God, you're such a child." I rolled my eyes. "About in elementary."

"I had a new one about every year. They all either have moved away or went to a different classroom or just didn't talk to me again after vacation." I said before he asked.

"Really?"

"Yup. And then there was Miri, but at least she's still my friend. And now, after 3 years of having no best friend, I have you." I concluded as I poke his nose.

"Better not mess it up." I said as I retreated my finger; Shadow tried to bite it but I retreated fast enough.

After a long time of silence, Shadow asked another question.

"Do you think…We'll lose touch in college?" When he said that, I got the hardest arrow to the heart ever.

"No. Well, I hope not." I answered.

"I don't want to lose you, you know." Shadow whispered, barely audible.

"Well, you should have picked other colleges other than the ones Rouge picked?" I finally asked this. Yes, Rouge applied to colleges and Shadow applied to same exact ones. No more, no less.

"Well, I am her boyfriend. I am going to be with her." Shadow explained.

All I can think was "stupid". He really is? Does he really think he'll be with her forever? I guess so.

"I guess we'll see how we'll stay in touch." I felt Shadow get up and look at me in the darkness.

"No matter what, we will stay in touch. No matter what." Shadow said, his red eyes gleaming.

I stood confused there for a moment, then surprised then happy. I smiled at him.

"Okay, no matter what we'll stay in touch. Promise?" I held out my pinkie.

"Pinkie," he said as his pinkie got mine. We smiled at each other and I yawned right on his face.

"Wow, thanks." Shadow said as he got back.

"Well I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." I said as I got comfy.

"But it's only 4 o' clock." Shadow said as he put his bright cell phone next to my face. Gah! It burned!

"Go to sleep, Shads." I pushed his cell phone away and I heard him chuckle. He got comfy as well as I heard him move on the floor.

After so much silence, we fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

The morning light burned. And when I mean burn, I mean BURN!

I opened my eyes and looked for my phone.

8:25 a.m.

I still need to sleep…

I looked next to me. Shadow wasn't there anymore. The blankets were picked up and Shadow was gone. Was I dreaming about last night? I started to freak out.

"Morning, sleepy head." I moved my head to the door and Shadow was there eating cereal while looking at me.

"Ugh!" I said as I cover myself with my blankets.

"Get up!" Shadow said.

"Let me sleep! This is too early…"

"Get up, Ames" Shadow said before he kicked.

"Ack… Jerk…" I said before I was about to get up. I stared at him and noticed…

"Shadow, Why are you eating that cereal so fast?" I said as I stared at him. Is this a challenge?

"Rouge called and wants me to go over in a bit. She thinks I'm home so yeah…I have to hurry." Shadow said as he finished his cereal and got his stuff ready.

"Already?" I was a bit disappointed. Aziel said he was going to take us to the swapmeet later. I thought I was going to have another day of hanging with my bro.

"Yeah." He said as he kept getting his stuff ready.

"Okay." I got up and went to the bathroom. I sighed, girlfriend comes first.

As I got out of the bathroom, Shadow was already near the door.

"I'll be going then." Shadow said as he opened the door.

"Alright." I said, with not much emotion.

"Kay…I guess." Shadow opened the door and left. And there he goes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**[[ well, I ended that on a very dark note. **

**But other than that, here is the chapter I promised. I know I promised more and an epic OMG chapter but that shall be for next week. I'm sorry if it's lame but here it is…God, im so tired. **

**Oh. I shall be giving you my twitter so you can all pressure me and see how I am doing with my fanfiction. **

**You have to urge me! Im lazy. But if people pressure me, I will do it! and here is my twitter!**

**Follow PiikachuFoo**

**Yes! Its double i so don't get it wrong! **

**Alright, goodbye for now! ]]**


	33. Chapter 34

Its night time and I'm getting ready to go to sleep.

Like always, I'm just awaiting for Shadow to call but something deep inside of me just doesn't feel right.

For some odd reason, a blue blur came into my mind.

I was suddenly startled by my cell phone vibrating.

As I checked, thinking it was Shadow calling, it was actually just a text.

_**1 New Text Message(s)**_

_Call you later. I'm out on the streets and I'll call you when I get home_ – Shadow (10:00 p.m.)

Dammit. I lay down on my bed, trying not to sleep.

As I looked up onto my bed bunk, I for some odd reason started to think about Sonic.

Why the hell am I thinking about him!?

Not only am I thinking about him but it feels like Precious, my dog, was sleeping on top of me.

Sure, she was a Chihuahua, but I kinda feed her stuff that I am not supposed to and now she's heavy.

But back to the question in hand, why am I thinking about this?

All I can see is Sonic, being sad and all. He wouldn't be sad though, why would he?

He did seem happy when he gave me the Christmas present.

I looked over and saw Scraggy sitting on my computer seat.

We had a nice time together right?

But I did try to avoid him when we were together. And when he asked me out to the Classic game, I declined when I had nothing to do on that day.

I just sat there and watched Hetalia.

He was such a nice guy to me. Buying me stuff, getting me food, keeping me warm, reassuring me that my boobs are great and not small.

All I did was be so cold to him. I ignored him, I never really thanked him, I never got him any present, and I never reacted in a way I should.

God. I was a terrible girlfriend.

I was so mean. I was such a big meanie.

We were such good friends and all I did was push him around.

All I was-

My eyes opened up so wide but all I saw was darkness.

I clenched my hand onto my heart.

Dammit! I'm getting heart pains.

I haven't had heart pains for so long but I do get them a lot.

No matter how many times I get them though, I never got used to the pain.

God dammit! I know I wanted to die when I was young and depressed but I don't want to now!

Why did I even started to get heart pains when I actually cared for life?

I rolled around in my bed, clenching where the pain is hitting, as I try to breathe.

Why is it so hard to breathe?

I looked all around but I couldn't see anything.

Why is it so dark?

It felt like I was being hit over and over again by a ball on my chest.

I then remembered when I got hit by a tethered ball when I was 6 and I couldn't breath for like 10 minutes.

Why couldn't the pain I was feeling now be as little as the pain I felt that day?

Why am I in pain?

In cue, I got a big hit.

Fuckin dammit!

I don't want to die.

I don't want to die.

I swear I'll be good.

I don't want to die.

Everyone started to flash before me.

Koral, Aziel, Kathy, Jay, Robert, Miri, Jocey, Big, Sonic, Shadow.

I'll make whoever stays with me be happy.

I won't let anything hurt them.

I won't treat them like I treated Sonic.

I'll treat Shadow so nicely.

He needs me.

I need him.

I don't want to die.

I don't want to die anymore.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After 5 minutes of repeating five words over and over again, my heart pain finally stopped and my breathing started to calm down.

After all that pain and suffering, I noticed that I was silently crying my eyes out, that nasty slime sliming everything on my upper lip, shaking, and with a terrible headache building up.

Why did that happened to me? I have no idea.

I got up and got some tissue and cleaned my face up.

I looked over to my clock and it beamed **11:36.**

I think it's a bit too late to talk with Shads.

I got into bed, checked my phone. No texts.

I got comfy and closed my eyes.

I don't want to die anymore.

And I'm going to make sure I am going to be okay in life. Shadow needs me.

He goes through so much and he doesn't deserve it.

I need to protect him from any bad thing.

I'm not going to treat him like sonic.

-vibration-

_**1 New Text Message(s)**_

_Sorry! My parents are taking their time. I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry again- _Shadow (11:42 p.m.)

_Lol it's kay. I'm real sleepy anyways. See ya in Advisory!- _Sent (11:45 p.m.)

I'll make sure that nothing will turn out like it did with Sonic.

With Sonic. I'll make sure I won't damage his life anymore.

I got comfy in my bed, closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

**{{ well hello my kitties. I know I have to be the biggest liar ever for not doing what I told you I was going to do, again. **

**But I have an excuse!**

**When I started to update again, I for some odd reason started right before finals which meant that my professors piled me with work to prepare me with finals. **

**And then, BAM! Finals started as well. I actually finished my last final a day or two ago. **

**So I apologize for the lies. **

**But…I am in winter break now! And I don't start college again in 5 WEEKS! **

**I'll be definitely write during my break and I'll continue when I enter my second semester again but if I start to slow down with updates I WILL notify you guys. **

**Talking about that, I gave out my twitter so people can get in touch with me and know when I'll slow down with updates but no one seems to see it…**

**That saddened me you know!**

**So I'll give It again just in case you want it. **

**Follow PiikachuFoo**

**And to give you more anticipation, next week will be the week where I finally give out the chapter I told you guys about. **

**You'll get scared, angry, cheerful, and the major feels all at the same time! **

**I swear it will be next week no matter what! **

**For now, tata and see you next week~ }}**


	34. Chapter 35

"Where is Shadow today, Amy?" Ms. Ota was asking me as she took attendance during Advisory.

I shrugged at her as I kept looking at the door, hoping Shadow would burst in any second now.

30 minutes later, the bell has rang for next period and still no Shadow.

I walked alone to class, looking around. Perhaps Shads was trying to scare me and stuff and will randomly appear with a donut or something. I arrived to class, sat down, and stared at the door.

"Hey, where's Shadow?" Said Blaze as she finally looked up from her new book.

"I don't know. He just never came and isn't responding my messages," I said as I kept staring at the door. I texted him a couple (about 20) times but he still hasn't answered any of my texts.

Blaze gave a confused expression, but shook it off and just continued reading her story.

I was starting to get very scared. Maybe something happened to him? Maybe he got hit with a car? Last time, he was too busy on his Zune and was an inch away from being ran over and he didn't noticed until a random kid came up to him and asked him if he was okay. _(A/N: this really happened to xxxsodomxxx. That dork)_

I tried to calm myself down. He wouldn't let something happen to him. Come on, it's Shadow. He'll be alright. Right?

**X-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x**

A whole hour and class has finished. A whole hour and Shadow hasn't arrived yet. A whole hour and I have been worrying, trembling, and staring at the door.

I have gotten all my stuff in my bag and headed out to the spot. The winter snow white fur caught my eye in the shimmery sun. Rouge! Of course she'll know what happened to Shadow. She's his girl! She has to know.

She was walking alone and wasn't that far away from me either, so I decided to catch up to her.

"Rouge!" I yelled out so she can wait for me. She turned around and waited for me. She looked like she normally would but I noticed that she was wearing a jacket and some gloves she wasn't worn for months. Ever since she's been with Shadow, she has only worn the finest and newest pieces of clothing; and now she's wearing something she has worn before? How odd.

"What you want, Pinky?" Rouge said with a face that looked like she didn't get that much sleep or so.

"Hey, do you know where Shadow is?" I asked. I was being a bit nervous, she didn't look so happy and I was getting very worried about Shadow now. Rouge seemed to think hard about her answer, or she must be so tired that the question hasn't sunk in. We were about the end of the football field when she finally answered.

"I really don't know. I woke up early today so I got here early. I texted him that I was here, but he never responded back." Rouge simply said.

"But you don't know why he isn't here or maybe he told you something yesterday?" I insisted. She might be feeling mean since it's me and must be hiding something.

"Like I told you, he didn't text me or anything. He didn't tell me anything yesterday either." She said and we walked in silence. After about some seconds of silence, almost near the kick it spot, Rouge added one more comment.

"Perhaps he finally moved," The bat said. Rouge smiled as I stood still under the bridge in our kick it spot. Rouge then continued to walk to her friends and greeted them like if nothing happened.

After I got out of that, I walked to the pillar and sat on the bottom like I normally do. Jocey, Big, and Miri were out getting something to eat and I was left there to ponder.

Move? Shadow did say that his parents might be thinking about moving, but I always disregard it and tried not to think about it. Why would he move so suddenly though? Why didn't he tell me? No, he didn't move. Rouge may be just trying to psych me out.

I tried texting him again. I waited some few minutes, but no response was given. I decided to call him this time. I dialed his phone number and heard the phone ringing, but no response. I sighed and tried to relax. He's probably just over sleeping or something. I should be okay. I looked over at Rouge; she's calm, then I should be calm too. Right?

The gang finally came back, but it was no difference. I would drift off here and then, thinking if Shadow is alright. I barely noticed the bell ringing for next period until Ari told me since we walk the same way.

I couldn't even concentrate in guitar class; I didn't even know what I was doing. Seriously, I didn't even know I was in class. By the time I remembered, class was done and I was walking to video production. It was Movie Monday and Shadow wouldn't be there so I can watch whatever clip we were watching there with me.

I got to class, breathing heavily due to the stairs, and there I saw him. He was sitting down, looking at his Zune, his quills poking out from atop from the computers.

"What are you doing here!?" I yelled. My teacher looked at me and then looked away, used to this.

Shadow finally looked up from his Zune and stared at me.

"Don't give me that face. I've been texting and calling you with no response. Now where were you mister?" I asked as I glared at him while I sat on my seat.

"I started to get my chest pains again (heart pains). This time it hit me really hard and my dad took me to the hospital. I couldn't text you or call you because the hospital doesn't let me." Shadow explained as he took out paper for the notes of the day.

"Oh! Are you okay now?" I said, starting to get worried again as I tried to rub his chest. Shadow suddenly moved away from me and smiled. I was confused, what I do?

"I'm okay. I'm here aren't I?" he said and I smiled back. My teacher then started the movies and I got comfy for Movie Monday.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"See ya then" I told Shadow as he left me at the corner to go home. I stared back just one more time before I left. Shadow was staring at me, but he didn't seem so happy like he usually was. Why is he unhappy? Did I do something wrong? I probably did. Tomorrow I shall make it up for him no matter what.

Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello~?"

"Hey you!"

"Oh, what happened, Aziel?"

"I need you to babysit for me today."

"You're glad I have no homework today. You better buy me food."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm at the park."

"I'll be right there. Bye."

He hanged up on me. Fine then! I guess I'll be eating McDonald's today.

Once I was at Aziel's apartment, all I did was be on Facebook. Robert and Jacob were playing Black Ops. Kathy, God knows where. Koral was sitting with me, drawing some drawing I won't know until she explains everything to me.

While I was busy stalking random people on Facebook, I started to get a call. Shadow? Why is he calling me so early?

"Hey, Shads!" I answered. Koral lifted her head up once she heard me say 'Shad'.

"We broke up." At first, I didn't get what he told me. I was too busy hearing how sad his voice was. Then, slowly, his words finally reached me.

"Wait…WHAT!? Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! What happened!?" I started to freak out.

"We broke up. We both decided that we should just split." He explained.

"And what? That's it?"

"I guess. But…" he drifted off.

"But what? Tell me. Are you okay?" I started to freak; I didn't know what to do. Did this really happen? Again?

"Well, she doesn't want anyone to know or freak so she suggested to act like if we are still together." Something snapped in me at that moment.

"What…wait, what…? Act? She's not even an actress or anyth-… I mean. Act! Is she really saying that?" I tried calming myself down, trying not to say any bad words from in front of the listening Koral.

"Well, at school she wants us to be like if nothing has happened and she wants me to go over and sleepover with her family like we always had every week." Shadow kept explaining, but he sounded so sad.

"Well one; people are going to find out at school. Two…are you really going with this man? This is bu-…I mean BS, Shads! Total BS! Are you really going to go through this?" I told him. I got up and walked around the kitchen. I just couldn't just sit there. This is still trying to sink into me.

"Relax. I told her no. Why would I fake that to make some people happy? To keep her fuckin' reputation up? No, I said I wouldn't do it no matter what." He seemed pretty pissed, but I was happy that he said no.

"That's my hedgehog! I knew you wouldn't do that."

"Yeah….oh… She's calling me, Ames."

"What does she want!? Ugh!" I was getting real pissed again.

"I don't know…let me answer her." Shadow said, but I could hear it in his voice that he really didn't want to.

"Alright then. Good luck." What else could I say?

"I'll call you later."

"Alright. See ya."

"Yeah." And he hung up. I really didn't know what to do about this. Is this the reason why she was so cold in the morning? Was she thinking about this since yesterday? That slut. That's why she was so sleepy, she was thinking how she was going to break up with him! Ugh! I hate this.

I looked out the window, the sun rays hitting my eye. I really hope Shadow does the right thing. I started to bite my nails. More like nibble because they weren't breaking or anything.

I heard the door open and Aziel stood there with 4 bags with the McDonald's sign on it.

"Aziel, you don't know what just happened right now…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"So she wants to be with you, as a couple, but once she starts college she is going to break up with you?" I tried to understand that plan in Rouge's perspective. I just couldn't. What a stupid plan.

"Yeah, but how can I be with her when I know that every day we spend together is one more day closer for her to break up with me?" Shadow explained. I was in my bed now, like I usually am when we talk at night. I just keep hating Rouge. How can she do this to him?

"I know she's just trying to ease the pain for me," Shadow began, it hurts to hear that from him, "but she's just hurting me more. I don't want to be a puppet. I don't want to be played when needed and not played when she's bored of me. I especially don't want her to just leave me be and when she feels like it, come back just 'cause she knows I'll be there… I don't want to be just there though." Shadow explained. It really hurts to hear him say that. I don't even know what to say.

"Well… if she really doesn't want you right now, then tell her to break it. If she really wants you, then she'll come back for you." I tried to help, but I really don't know if I am.

"Then, wouldn't that mean that she is playing with me?" Shadow asked.

"Someone wouldn't go for so much trouble to get a toy they don't want. If she wants you, then that means she still needs you." I really hope I was helping but I just don't know if I was. Shadow didn't say anything. I can hear him be in deep thoughts. He stood quiet for about a minute and was about to tell me something but then he stopped.

"Oh, Ames…she's calling again. Let me see what she wants now, okay?" Shadow asked me kindly.

"Yeah. Let's see what nonsense she's going to tell you know."

"I'll call you right after, okay." Shadow reassured me.

"Sure." I said. And from there, we hanged up. I sighed as I thought about this whole day.

Rouge must have fallen off of her bed yesterday if she is saying all of this. Pretending, only until college? What is wrong with her?

I turned in my bed and tried to stay awake, but sand man just wanted to do his job today.

I woke up with my boob burning up. Reached over to, yes, my boob, and saw that it was my phone and with 13 missed calls.

At first I didn't get it. Then I remembered, Shadow! I frantically looked at the missed calls and they were certainly his. I called him back, twice, one the second time he answered.

"I'm sorry Shads. I fell asleep." I explained.

"It's alright." He answered, sounding like he just woke up as well.

"So what did she tell you?" I asked. It took him a while to talk, after some few yawns.

"Let's save this for tomorrow, kay Ames. It sounds like you're very sleepy and I'm pretty sleepy. But she basically just asked me about the college thing again and I just asked her a lot of questions. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, kay." He explained. I was too sleepy to argue, so I agreed. We hanged up and fell asleep. Not knowing that today was nothing to the drama that will happen for the weeks to come.

**{{ Foreshadowing mother huggers!**

**So yes! Isn't this like "whoa! Did that just happened?" **

**I know that many of you were very passionate to see these two to break and here it is! (I was planning this break up even if you guys didn't want them to either way, cause that's how I wrote it around this time last year)**

**So here are some review replies:**

**BlackPetals23: you seemed excited for the last chapter (which I thought was extremely poorly written) then you should be really excited for this chapter!**

**Casey10rok: I'm glad you love my story! And I hope you always will.**

**ShadowsAngel1: I thought my last chapter was terrible, but I hope this made it up. Sorry for making you wait like a week. Lol**

**Dovewing01: I think I didn't do that great of a job for last chapter but I think I did a very good job on this one! :D**

**TwilighttheWolf: Actually, it was a separate Christmas story but you read that already. Lol and I can't wait for you to get an account! I'll make sure to be the first one to review!**

**Sorry for everyone that reviewed before the last chapter, I just didn't want to get all confused and stuff. **

**Any who! I also made a Shadamy Christmas story and you guys should do check it out! Just go to my profile and look for **_**The Perfect Gift**_**.**

**My twitter once again is PiikachuFoo . So follow me and stuff. **

**I also have a Tumblr but I don't know what my URL is and stuff so I'll post that later. Good bye for now. See you all later AND **

**Please review! I like reviews! They give me the tingles! Lol **

**See ya! ~ }}**


	35. Chapter 36

I sat on my seat for AP Spanish. Blaze was next to me, reading her book; Amigis was in front of me; putting on some make-up; and I was just there, frantically texting the suffering Shadow. For some odd reason, Rouge just keeps getting stupider and stupider by the reasons she says that their relationship won't work.

'_So, she thinks she has no freedom?'- sent 8:38 a.m_

'_Yeah, she says that she wants to be able to do stuff that being in a relationship won't let her to do'- Shadow (8:40 a.m.)_

I just couldn't understand what she was complaining about. The only thing she wants to do is go to Mobitaly. That is it.

'_She says that she won't be able to go to Italy or make friends.' –Shadow (8:40 am)_

Bingo.

'_Really? Friends? How stupid can she be? She can easily do that being with you. And Italy, please that won't be until two more years, IF she gets to college first.' –sent 8:44 am._

She always says that she will be at Italy, driving a Ferrari, talking to famous architectures that were amazed at her work. She should be paying more attention on her work. She should be paying more attention on people's feelings!

I was holding onto my phone very tightly but I released it before it broke since it was my only phone.

I waited until for Shadow to respond again but for some odd reason he didn't respond anymore. I waited the whole class period but no response was given. Once the bell rang, I ignored Blaze and walked to Shadow's first period class.

I waited until everyone went outside, but no ultimate life form came out of that classroom. I started to get nervous. Shadow is a crazy dude; I don't know what he'll do to himself in a situation like this.

I decided to go straight to class. Even if I wanted to look for him, I didn't know where to start. I sat down and just worried even more. I nibbled on my nails again and I pretended to read the assignment that was on the board. I just couldn't concentrate and I tried texting him again.

'_Where are you? You're scarin' me man!' – sent (9:42 am)_

Right when I hit the 'send' button, the door opened and my ebony best friend walked in like it was a normal day. As he sat down, he started to look very differently.

I didn't want to talk to him, being that so many people were around us and all. All I could do was try to comfort him. I rubbed my finger over his hand like I usually do with his back. This seemed better to do because many people are big loud mouths that love spreading rumors.

Unfortunately, this went on for the whole class period.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once class ended, Shadow seemed to take longer in putting his stuff in his backpack.

"Look out for me," he mumbled, but I got so used of him talking like that, I understood him. I walked toward the door and looked out for that dumb bitch. Rouge was walking away, talking with her friends, turning the corner where I can't see her anymore.

I looked over at Shadow, who was ready and nodded at him. He grabbed my bag and gave it to me and we walked out.

"She's near the football field already, so if we walk slowly it'll be alright." I told him. He nodded. I didn't know what to say, I just kept my head down.

"I'm going." I heard Shadow said. I looked at him confused.

"Going where?" I asked.

"I'm going to a little spot, where the others won't see me. I don't want to be on Rouge's way." He explained. Shadow didn't have many friends in the school and that is why he hangs out with me the most. All of his friends either moved to the new school that was made, or hanged out about 10 feet away from our kick it spot. Being near the girl that broke your heart doesn't seem like a fabulous idea.

"I'll see you in Econ." Shadow told me, staring at me with suck empty eyes.

"What do you mean in Econ? We're going to spend lunch together!" I said, a bit mad a bit happy. How dare he think I would leave him at a time like this?

"But…" he started but I interrupted him.

"No buts! I know you like big butts but none of that shall be used here! I am your best friend! Why would I leave you when you're my number one friend? I'm going to hang with you, no matter what!" I said as walked with him. Shadow just stared at me with that dumb face of his but then I saw it. That little smile of that small piece of happiness that he still had left.

So as sneaky thieves, we went around our old kick it spot and found a quiet little spot on the third floor of the 300s building. It was where the other bridge, going to the 400s, used to be; but since they have knocked out the 400s, it is now just a half broken bridge. A bit scary? Yes. But it was the most secluded area in the school.

We just sat there, quietly, taking in the scenery. To the right of us was that metal fence thing, so no one would fall off to the dirt land that was 3 stories down. To the front was the football field and everything around it; many other students were seen playing soccer or whatever. To the left of us was the building.

I didn't know what to say, but I just sat there. I looked at him and then at my feet.

"Hey, so…how was the break up? You never really told me in details you know." I said. It was really bugging me and stuff so I needed to ask. Shadow sighed as he looked up into the sky. I just stared at him, perhaps I shouldn't have asked him.

"After school, we were walking like we normally would when she just pulled me towards the bleachers. She told me to sit down as she stood up. For some odd reason, I knew that it was coming and I just decided to tell her first before she told me. Sure, I was sad; but I knew it was coming to an end. It was all crashing down. She basically told me that she wanted more freedom. She didn't want to be caught in the same net for years while her friends were off being 'free'. So, we just left from there. But I left devastated while she left relieved." Shadow explained.

"Well that's stupid. Like I explained before, she always meets people with you! How can she say that you don't let her? She's always meeting new people. Freedom? She has it! she goes off and does her own thing even though she is with you! I still don't get her." I huffed, she was getting on my nerves.

"Plus, if she really wants to go to Italy, she needs to get to college first and her grades aren't that wonderful. Even if she does get to college, it is recommended to study abroad in your second or thirds year. By that time, you guys would have been cool. I don't even know why, she is using that as an excuse. Maybe she's just that dumb." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Yeah, I guess she's making up excuses like the…heh" Shadow started and but interrupted himself with a pause and a weird chuckle. I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I asked him.

"Look at that… when did Blaze break up with me?" Shadow randomly asked. I looked at him weird, but I really thought about it.

"Well, I remember it was cold and it was before you guys' break." I explained.

"When was our break?"

"The beginning of February. So, she broke up with you two weeks before that."

"What week are we in?" Shadow asked, looking down. I didn't get it until I finally noticed.

"We are two weeks to the beginning of February…" I mumbled. I was still in shock. The best friends, breaking up with the same guy at around the same time. A bit creepy, though it seems to be hitting Shadow really hard. He didn't look up the whole time I was thinking this, he just kept looking down.

"That's odd. How weird that they would break up about the same time, huh?" I asked, trying to cheer him up. It didn't seem to work.

"I think Blaze is into this whole fiasco…" Shadow said. I didn't really get him but it didn't seem odd to me that Blaze was extra quiet today.

"Well, they are close friends. She probably told Blaze already and is keeping things hush hush." I explained.

"Or could be her spy." Shadow simply said. It did make sense. Blaze is the only one that sits near Shadow in all of our classes and is closest to Rouge.

"Seems pretty likely." I said. I just didn't know how to respond much brighter. Shadow is so down that it was making me feel down. Suddenly, I remembered a little gift that I had in my bag since yesterday. Once I grabbed it, I opened it and stuffed it in Shadow's mouth. He looked at me confused at the random item in his house.

"Come on! I know you like brownies," I said as I took the brownie back after he took a bite of it. He ate the brownie as he gave a slight smirk at me, probably thinking on how silly I am being.

"So? Is it good?" I asked, grinning at him. He nodded at me and took the brownie away.

"Good. Miri made it and told me to give it to you." This happened early in the morning, being that she was finally early and I as well. I thought I gave him a little light that could brighten up his day but in some few hours, I was proven wrong.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"She wants to what?" I asked. I stopped doing my work and looked up at him.

"She wants to talk after school to perhaps make an agreement for a relationship," Shadow explained it to me like three times already, but the audacity of it just wouldn't go through my head. She still wanted to talk to him to negotiate something? What is there to negotiate?

All I could do is growl; I was just that pissed. I don't think Shadow knew how to deal with this situation because he just sat there looking at me with a depressed face. All I could think about is punching the wall. I didn't care if my just polished nails get damaged. This is a situation where I was punch a wall or I might punch Rouge!

This is really boiling me up! I just! UGH! All I want to do is punch something.

I tried to calm down but it sure was a challenge. The whole time I was trying to calm down, Shadow was real quiet. This is really affecting him and I'm just he wanting to punch that clean wall. Now I really want to punch it because I want to punch myself for being a bad friend. Ah! I can pull my hair out with all of this happening!

Fuck it! I just! Ugh! I hate it… I grabbed a pen and looked at my shoe. It has been a while since I write on shoes, especially because lately I wear flats. I stared at it, my blank canvas awaiting.

This whole problem is terrible! I hate how this is making Shadow so sad. Fuck this shit…Wait. Perfect!

On my shoe, I wrote the letters F.T.S. Now, whenever I am feeling bad and terrible about something, all I gotta do is look at it and say "Fuck this shit". I was stilled pissed but with this new meaning on my shoe, all I gotta think is that sooner or later this whole thing will not even matter. This will all finish sooner or later. I hope.

I looked over at Shadow and he was now listening to his music, just staring down at his desk. The poor thing. His probably sweating bullets for afterschool. Actually, I am as well. I just can't help and wonder what she wants to talk to him about.

After some few more minutes of fiddling and almost releasing our bowels on ourselves, the bell rang and that snow white fur was waiting for my dark best friend that was depressed as hell right now. All I could do was bite my inner lip; if I didn't bite myself I might have barked some things at her that probably shouldn't be said because I am a lady. I just walked past her and looked over at Shadow. He waved goodbye at me and I did as well. Before I left towards my home, I glared at Rouge, wishing it would burn her like the witch she is.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"And she said now we can still be together but more like crushed with some few more prevelieges. It's still love just not as much," Shadow said in a sort of happy tone.

"Uh-huh," was all I answered.

"So, we'll be acting like we always would like if we were together. But she still wants space so lunch is when we will be separate. But other than that, I might still have a chance for her loving me again." Shadow explained.

"Uh-huh," I said. I tried to calm myself down. I seriously want to punch a wall right now. How can he let himself be in this trap? Can't he see that he's being in that whole thing of being used only when she finds it convenient? Ugh! I hate this.

"So, we're going to sleep over her house like we have always done these past two years."

"Uh-huh," I stabbed my pencil into a plastic plate, making it have holes. Once it was completely covered in holes, I ripped it apart with my teeth.

"Well, that's all that happened so I'll call you tonight like we always do." He concluded. I was actually happy he finished.

"Alright then. Talk to you later," I said in a hopefully chipper voice.

"Bye." I heard him said and hanged up on him.

I felt so irritated! How can he betray himself like that!? Back with her with her own terms? It's like being captain of a team but the other members are the ones that control everything and the captain has to go with whatever they say.

I tried to calm myself by singing it out. I found "100 Ways to Hate" by Three Finger Death Punch. _(A/N: It's really Five Finger Death Punch but since I imagine them as echidnas and you know how Sega echidnas have like only 3 fingers…so year.)_

"_I hate you, that's an undestatment. _

_I hate you for who you are. _

…

_I don't care anymore._

…_you gave me 100 ways to hate" _

For some odd reason, it's not helping that much. I changed it to "He Called Me Baby" by Candi Staton.

"_He called me baby, _

_All night long, _

_Used to hold me and kiss me until the dawn, _

_Then one day, I awoke_

_And he was gone._

_There's no more baby, baby, all night long. _

_He called my baby, baby, all night long, _

_Lord I feel so empty, _

_Since he's been gone. _

_Now I lie here, and I die here_

_Until the dawn. _

_I miss my baby, baby, baby, all night long._

As I sing this, tears start to run down my face. Why is this happening to me? Why am I crying? This shouldn't be something to be crying about. Perhaps I'm really mad. Yeah, that must be it. I'm really mad and I'm crying. I try to wipe them away so no one would see me. Reality kicks in and I remember that I'm sitting in Aziel's kitchen. I'm babysitting again. What luck.

"_kissed my tears away, when things went wrong. _

_What I'll give, what I'll give, _

_To have him back home. _

_And call me baby, baby, baby_

_All night long. _

The tears keep running down and I'm so glad that baby Koral is asleep this time. The tears finally stopped once the song ended and I didn't dare hit the repeat button. Sure, crying helps out but I don't want my mascara to run. Once I made sure that I was okay, I went into the boys room and played some Black Ops; it'll help this anger to calm down.

**{{ *e-gasp! More drama is in this story! How tragic! How could Shadow do that?! Alright, I know you're hating him right now but just relax, things will turn out okay at the end. Lol review time!**

**XxdarkangelknightxX: lol I kinda do hate her here in this story of course but calm down. This isn't a Shadouge story at all! It might look like it right now, but just wait, things change!**

**TwilighttheWolf: Hurry up with that account! I'm waiting! .**

**BlackPetals23: I really hope this doesn't bother your mood that you had in the former chapter… but relax, things will make you happy again in the next chapters!**

**Dovewing01: Shadow shall not be played! …in later chapters. Hopefully. Unfortunately, he's being played right now. v_v''**

**Alright! That's all for now my kitties! Don't forget to review and see you next week for the next chapter! If you find any mistakes, I am very sorry! }}**


	36. Chapter 37

_**Just to let you know, the characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to Sega and not me.**_

I hear Shadow sigh once again as we sit in our little hiding spot. Even though Shads and Rouge are now sort of together, she wants things a bit hidden, so I'm hanging out with the poor sap for the mean time.

"What's wrong, yo?" I asked. He sighs a lot but not this much.

"I really don't think this whole secret crush relationship is going to work." He mumbled.

"You don't say?" I mumbled back, trying to calm down my sass.

We looked down the building we were on. We were all the way at the lonely 500s building, due to the random rain storm; since we usually go to the tippy top of the 300s it meant no roof and no roof meant getting all wet. We stared at the rain, quietly and pondered I guess.

"Why am I agreeing to her?" He asked himself out loud, I think. I stared at him not knowing the answer.

"Who knows." I simply stated and stared at the rain. We stared in silence again. This poor guy is my best friend and I can't really do anything in his time of need. I looked at him at the corner of my eye; quills on his face as he stared at the rain. Does he think he makes a good emo kid? I sighed. There is one thing I can do, but I haven't done it to this fucker for a while. To be exact, I haven't done this "thing" since the first month I met him.

I sighed and looked at him. He kept staring at the rain. I shook my head, 'dumbass.' I pushed on his shoulder with my palm, spinning him towards me. As his body was facing me, I charged in and hugged him. I hugged him tight. I felt like crying but kept the tears in.

Being scared of hugging my best friend? Man, Im weak. But whatever, best friends are stupid.

"Stop putting yourself down, man. You're being a drag." I said as I hugged him, pouting at this whole sappy moment. Shadow didn't move, he didn't do anything as I hugged him. When I finally let go, I just stare at him as he stares at me with astonishment.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He stood the same for a while and then grinned. He ran his hand through his quills and smiled. What's with the whole shy business here?

"You actually hugged me." He said with a grin.

"Whatever." I pouted and looked towards the rain that was once there.

"You actually hugged me."

"Pfft. It was just because I felt pity for you."

There was a chuckle from Shadow and I tried to suppress a giggle. The bell then rang and we looked at each other. The cold breeze left and the rain seem to have never been here. It felt as if the sun was shining through and only warming up the space where we were standing in. I shook off this weird sensation.

"Come on. You know how hates late arrivals." I started to walk towards the stairs out of the 500s and Shadow followed behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- 

I gritted my teeth and growled lowly.

"Is he really following her?" Julie-Su whispered to me.

"Unfortunately," I simply stated. I sighed and shook my head. Right before my eyes, the poor ebony hedgehog followed Rouge. It was after school and Rouge had the class next to us. Clearly, I thought he would let her be but this begs to differ. She wasn't even talking to him or anything, she didn't even tell him to come with her; Shadow just simply walked beside her.

"What is going on with those guys exactly?" Julie-Su asked me as we walked towards the football field. I grumbled. I should be walking with Shadow and Julie-Su without having to go through this.

"Basically, they are in 'Let's try to save our relationship by thinking everything is okay' plan. But I doubt it will work. They been having problems for a while now and she doesn't look like she even wants to try to fix this relationship. She is more interested in herself than Shads." I explained, trying not to lash out in a rant.

"Sounds complicated. And yet Shadow is still following her." Julie-Su shook her head as she ate some candy. She offered me some but I declined, not wanting my blood pressure to go up or something. I bet this whole situation is going to give me diabetes or something.

After we have reached our point of separation, we said our goodbyes and hugged each other. I started to walk towards the corner that Shadow usually walks me when I get a message.

**1 New Message(s)**

'_Why did I follow her?' – _Shadow (3:01 p.m.)

Jesus christ. What happened now?

'_Where you at?' – _Reply (3:02 p.m.)

I waited for his response as I walked back into the campus. Good grief. Did she tell him off? Did she make fun of him? Did she finally dump him?

I decided to call him, texting him is too slow.

I waited for him to pick up, every ring making my heart pump faster. She better not have done anything to him.

"Hello?" His voice sounded so dead.

"Yo! Where are you? What happened?"

"Why did I follow her?"

"Don't ask me, dude. Where are you?"

"Near the bleachers."

"I'll be right there."

"No, don't come."

"Why not?"

"I want to be alone for a while. Im okay anyways."

"I'll be right there."

"No. I want to be alone. Plus, I don't want your mom to get mad at you. I need some time to think for myself anyways."

I stood quiet for a while… "Alright. But you better text me and call me later." I simply said. I sounded annoyed rather than worried.

"Call ya later. Alright?"

"Yeah. See ya, Ames." And he hanged up. I sighed and stood near the class Sonic always hangs out in. I stood there, hoping I would see Shadow but nothing. I eventually gave up and walked home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wait, so she said no or yes? Im so confused."

"Okay, let me start from the beginning again." I heard Shadow clear his throat through the phone.

"I followed her after class. She said to make it seem like we are together, so I did. But it was more like I did it out of habit. I just felt like I needed to follow her. She didn't look at me or even talk to me the whole way we walked. When we reached the bleachers, I decided to just leave her walking with Blaze, so I stayed at the bleachers. Then you texted and that whole phone call situation. When we hanged up, I stayed at the bleachers, wondering what is going to happen with this whole relationship. I then noticed someone coming and I saw Rouge walking towards me. We sat down in silence a bit and I got some courage to ask her about the relationship. I asked if she wants this relationship to work and she answered with a maybe. Instead of being quiet and moody, I asked her again with a stern look. She answered maybe once more. I said this is a yes or no question, no in betweens. She struggled for a bit but eventually said that she wanted to work this relationship out no matter what."

"Wait, so what now? Are you guys together still or something?" I asked, still a bit confused by this.

"We decided to be separated a bit, as if we are barely crushing on each other again and then growing from there."

"Kinda weird. Like starting over again."

"If its to save the relationship." Shadow explained. 'What's there to save if you are starting from scratch again?' I thought but decided not to ask him.

"Well, Im glad you didn't let her walk all over you again." I congratulated him. I actually was proud of that, but only that.

After that, we talked for a bit and decided it was time to hit the hay. I couldn't helped but think about their decision. It just sounds like it's going to fail in less than a week. Just like their last plan.

**{{ My kitties! Your momma is back. Im on break and I have nothing to do other than think of cosplays and this so I decided to write again.**

**I am very sorry that I took so long to update. **

**I know that this chapter was probably crap and I am sorry for it. The other chapters will be better though, just you wait!**

**To make me write chapters more, go bug me on my Tumblr. **

** .com**

**It's also an RP account for Liz from Soul Eater, so go RP with me. If Liz isn't your taste, I also RP as other characters, just ask me for the list which includes our lovable Amy! **

**So, if you want a new chapter, roleplay, see what I reblog, or just talk to me, follow my tumblr. **

**For now, see you on the next chapter of… Just Best Friends!**


	37. Chapter 38

"Abby! Go!"

"I'm not a horse, Koral!" I complained, my back aching from the little four year old that had climbed on top by force.

I was at my brother's apartment, taking care of the little one as Aziel had gone to get some stuff to munch on. Today wasn't any ordinary day at my bro's though, oh no! It was special. After taking care of these little ones, I was going to a smooth cruise with the big man himself! Okay, his mom was tagging along but I was going to hang with my bestie on a Friday after dark and then staying over for a sleep over! This is a break through, you know. When you have a mother that doesn't let you go out anywhere, with anyone after 5 p.m, especially a male, this kind of is the next biggest thing since Hetalia.

Of course, I didn't tell my mom and that's why my whole 'I'm babysitting' biz has to be put on.

After some few minutes of torture, Koral decided to run away and play with Jacob. I got up in a hurry, the stress from my back gone but with a bit of an ache. I sit at the couch, where Shadow was being a weirdo that one time when Sonic came, and I watched the children. Nothing can make this day bad.

I thought about Shadow and how much fun we'll have. The laughter, the surprises, the talks, the hugs, the kiss- the what? Whoa there brain. He's just my friend, not the guy next door. Ha, I keep forgetting that I'm just a hormonal girl that wants someone, so of course this might accidentally happen.

Aziel came back with some McDs bags in hand, making me forget about my mistake instantly.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I heard the car honk and I went to check outside of Aziel's little window. The familiar little gray car was starting to park around the spot that Aziel should park, right behind his car. I saw the familiar Mrs. Hedgehog get off of the car and walk towards the apartment, following Shadow who was leading ahead.

I got excited as I ran to the door and looked down the stairs to get up to the second floor of the building.

"Ahoy there!" I greeted to them with a big smile. Mrs. Hedgehog smiled and waved; Shadow gave me a smirk with those delicious lips. Wait…shit, didn't catch myself there. Calm down, hormones. Not him. He's got a bitch.

Forgetting these stupid, dumb thoughts, I opened the door for Mrs. Hedgehog and the Black Knight. They have entered into a world of lust and a very dirty living room. Don't get alarmed, the only lust in the house is the one in the movie which was "Pride and Prejudice", in which Shadow's mom got instantly hooked on it.

Shadow and I decided to go sit down in the kitchen as Mrs. Hedgehog and Aziel chat it up; they get along well.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, excited for the night.

"Actually, not much today. We're just going to cruise Hollywood, look at the pretty lights, stop by for some Fat Burger and then come back. Tomorrow though, we're going to Guitar Center and chill it with my cousin. That'll be the exciting one."

"Exciting? For you! I don't know crap about guitars even though I take a guitar class." I pouted. Shad chuckled some at me, which made me blush a bit. This has been a bit tad weird for me. This body is going berserk on me.

"I'll teach you a bit. Okay, Eddie will teach you a bit." He nodded.

"Ah, smart cousin Eddie is coming." I giggled. Shad is smart but not as smart as his cousin. Seriously, we feel so stupid around him and he's younger than us!

We kept waiting for his mother to get up and take us, but she wouldn't budge. Was the movie that interesting? Eventually, Aziel asked us to go get a soda at the store. He gave us the money and forcefully, Shadow and I went.

"Jesus Christ! How long are they going to take? Now we're going to bring them drinks and it's just going to make them cozier." I kicked a rock that was in the alley due to the construction building nearby.

"Relax. They'll finish soon. Hopefully." Shadow chuckled.

"So, how's Rouge?" I decided to ask, my body making me ask of course.

"We haven't really talked. And lately…I really doubt that this is going to work anymore. I'm giving it a week. I'm not doing anything though; I had worked too hard without her help. Now, if she really wants this to work, she's going to have to do it." I looked at Shadow with awe.

"What?"

"That was an amazing answer, Mr. I will do anything for Rouge." I mocked as I started my own slow clap.

"Yeah, whatever. I just have no faith in this anymore. At least she's going to get what she wanted." Shadow looked a bit down.

"Hey… tag!" I poked him and ran to the corner where I stopped due to the red light. I pressed the button so the light can turn green. I looked back at him who was walking slowly, waiting for the light to turn green for the attack. When I saw the light turn green, I booked it but got caught by Shadow when I reached the other side.

"Meanie…"

"You should have known this before you poked me, Ames."

We walked to the store, got the soda and left. Shadow was taking the soda of course and I decided to poke him again. As I ran, I saw someone who looked familiar. I gave a random complete stop, hoping I don't crash into this person.

"Oh, hi Uncle." I told the big, aquamarine hedgehog that stood in front of me. Shadow had chased me and almost bumped into me.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" he asked me, but eyed Shad. Great, just had to meet up my mom's brother here.

"I was at Aziel and he asked me to go get a soda. This is Shadow, he's my friend. His mom is hanging out with Aziel a bit right now and brought him along." I explained, hopefully making him not want to call mom when he gets home.

"How about you, uncle?" I asked, taking away attention from myself.

"Taking a leisurely walk." He simply stated. I don't get along with my family. I don't talk much to them.

"Ah, well, I got to go. Don't want Aziel to die of dehydration." I joked, not getting a chuckle or a smile from my uncle.

"Goodbye then." He told me and I did the same.

Shadow and I walked to the alley and that was when I start to breathe.

"God, I hope he doesn't tell mom." I prayed out loud.

"Didn't seem to like me a lot," Shadow mumbled.

"Nah. He's just like that. Pay no attention. He's just an uncle." I said, simply. I didn't care much of him, so I was a bit calm about this.

We got to the apartment and poured their drinks. We then asked him mom if we're going soon; she said in a bit, so we decided to go and get some fresh air.

As we sat, I started to draw on my DSi, making random nonsense. It was quiet for a little while, not really talking and if we did, it was short little outbursts. I guess that annoyed Shadow. I was in the middle of drawing a dog when my DSi was taken away from me.

"Hey!" I yelled. I saw Shadow run down the stairs and towards the alley. I ran after him and reached him at the alley where he stopped.

"Try to catch me, Ames." He said, waving my DSi and then running off into the alley. I stared at him from where I was. He was just running away, but something felt weird. As he ran, I felt a pain in my body. The more he ran, the more it hurt. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I just stood there, waiting for him to come back. Maybe he won't come back. What am I saying? Of course he is going to come back. This is weird. I'm acting weird. I just need some time to think.

I sat down on those weird bump things at parking lots so the cars won't go to the other lane. I tried to calm myself down. I averted my thoughts to my skirt, trying to fix it and sit lady like so when Shadow comes back, he won't see me like a slob. It's not like he cares though. He knows how I am. But what if somebody else comes? Don't want them to think perverted thoughts about me, I guess.

I checked my phone and looked at the time. Sonic must have been at his race already. Earlier today, I got a text from him about the big race he was going to have. I wished him luck then, since he was going on a plane for the competition but I felt obligated to tell him again right now. So I started to text him and another feeling rose in my body. Guilt? Why would I feel guilty right now? Seriously, what is wrong with my body today?

I heard footsteps when I finished my text. Could it be Shads? I really need a hug right now. Not like I want him to hug me or anything though.

The steps kept getting closer. Could it be a hobo? A perv? The neighbors? Jesus Christ was I scared.

Thankfully, I saw the familiar shoe in the darkness.

"You've been sitting here, lazy butt?" Shad told me as he sat next to me.

"You swear I was going to run after you? Hmph." I said, trying to hide the fear I had just a minute ago. We sat there, taking in the scenery. The moon, the stars, the light posts.

"So, how's Sonic?" Shad asked me.

"I don't know. Don't really ask him much." I got some rocks and threw them at the alley.

"But he asks you."

"Well, yeah. I still think he likes me."

"You?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, do you still like him?"

"I broke up with him and barely give him any attention. Does it look like I still like him?" I threw another rock.

"But you have feelings for anyone else?" odd question.

"Dude, you're my best friend. If I did, I would have told you already."

"You sure?"

"Yeah man. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. You've been a bit hostile lately. Not a lot, but some."

"Well, you're dealing shit with her. I think I need to give you some space so you can breathe since she doesn't give you any." I explained, throwing another rock to the alley.

"True. But I know you're still hiding something." He picked up a rock and threw it too. I sighed quietly; I wish I knew what I was hiding.

"You're crazy. I don't know what you're talking about. Now, when is your mom gonna take us?" I'm getting very impatient.

We went inside and asked. Finally, she stood up and told Aziel that I will be back in about some few hours. He nodded and told me that the door will be open when we get back.

We got to the car and drove off. We went to Hollywood, got off for a bit to get something to munch on and then we drove around looking at the lights. Light have always fascinated me. I don't know exactly why, but they just do. The drive was short and in no time, we were heading back.

It was starting to be a little cold. I huddled near Shadow, who was warm as an oven. I got near him and started to doze off, like how I do every single time I get in a car. He felt so warm, so nice. I felt my lips move some centimeters and back into their place. My eyes snapped open. Did I just kiss Shadow's shoulder? It was pretty small, but that was totally a kiss. He didn't seem disturbed, plus he was wearing a thick shirt; he probably didn't feel it. I got comfy again and tried not to make the same mistake again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We silently got up the stairs, opened the door, walked all quietly to my niece's room and got comfy. Everyone was sleeping in the living room and Aziel left the room for Shad while I will go to sleep in the living room next to Koral. But before sleep, we decided to have our night talk first.

At first we had the lights on, but we didn't want to disturb anyone so we turned them off.

We sat next to each other, blanket in hand since the window was always open due to it being stuck that way.

"Tonight was pretty." I commented.

"Until we saw the drunk sluts all over the place." Shadow added and I giggled. It got quiet and cold. To break the ice little, I hugged him and he hugged back.

I really don't know how things started to change, but suddenly we were nuzzling with each other; his muzzle on my neck and mine onto his neck. It felt really good, like it was hypnotizing me. Is this what couples really do? Would I have done this with Sonic is I would have let him?

We kept on nuzzling each other but my back was straining me a bit.

"You okay?" Shadow asked.

"My back hurts a little."

Shadow adjusted himself so he can lie down and I am next to him.

"Why did we snuggle?" I asked, confused by this.

"Just. You didn't want to?" I heard him ask in the dark.

"Well, it caught me off guard." I whispered. "We are best friends."

"Well, you said you have never done this so I decided to help out my friend, you know." He explained. I just stayed there next to him. Well, I do need help on one specific thing. My heart started to pound fast.

"So this is just helping me out? Sounds good." I didn't know what to think of it. Actually, I shouldn't be thinking about it; he's just helping out, that's all.

I stood up a little and started to get on top of him. Yes, I was on top of my best friend. Picture that clearly. I lowered myself so I could snuggle up next to him. This felt nice. I pressed my cheek up to his and nuzzled it.

Through all of this, Shadow was completely quiet.

I wonder…what is he thinking?

My cheek felt good on his cheek. I started to rub my cheek on his cheek and occasionally moving to his other cheek. Our lips were centimeters away from each other. They felt like magnets, they wanted to touch his lips.

I rubbed my body up against him as I rub cheeks. We started to breathe deeply. I didn't care to wonder why we were deep breathing; I just know that we are.

Whenever I moved my cheek to his other cheek, I would slowly cross over his lips feeling his hot breathe touch me.

I whimpered as I did it more, grinding up on him a bit more. We're just friends. This is just a favor to me since I have never experienced it.

But I can't take it anymore.

I placed my face right on top of his. We were deep breathing. Silent. Just staring into each other in darkness.

My lips were about half an inch above his. They floated there for a while. Little by little, I lowered my lips. The anticipation: it killed me.

We're just friends. It's just a favor. We're just best friends doing a favor.

My lips were practically lying on top of his, but they weren't moving.

Just doing a favor.

I kissed him. My lips touched his, his touched mine. Electricity moved around my body. Did it do that to him too?

We finally separated and we were deep breathing again. I noticed that his hands were around my hips. Had he always had them there?

We stood there for a while. Me on top of him, his hands on my hips. My back started to ache again from the odd position that I am not used to. I got up slowly and sat nearby; he followed as well and sat next to me.

I wanted to kiss him again. Was I allowed? He was doing me a favor. I can't make him uncomfortable.

"Sorry." I heard him say in the darkness.

"For what?" I stared at his direction, but it was too dark to see.

"I know you were saving that for someone special. You know… your first kiss." I heard him sigh and shuffle in his place a little.

"It's okay. This is practice. So, I don't mess up next time," I smiled at myself. "Did I do a good job?" I heard him give a small chuckle.

"You did very well. I could even say that you did better than Rouge, but don't ever tell her."

"You shouldn't have told me that. I might use that to get her mad." I gave a little giggle. I sensed him smirking.

I don't know what overcame me next, it just did. Probably were hormones. I bet it was hormones.

I got up and felt that he was sitting in criss cross. I decided to sit on one of his thighs, facing him. I started to give him little kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, and even his nose. His face has no escape from me.

"Ames…" Did he not like it?

"Im practicing." I said in between kisses. I felt him smile. I took that opportunity and kissed him again. We stayed in that kiss for a while, my hands getting lost in his quills. I can feel his hands going all around me, exploring my back and stopping again on my hips. I can sense that he wanted to go lower but I made him suffer.

Then I felt him moving. Slowly, he laid me down on the floor as we kept kissing. He was on top of me, kissing me, feeling up my thighs and legs.

Our lips were warm, fixed into each other. We would stop momentarily before we were at it again. I felt myself hot. Jesus Christ, did I feel the burn in between my legs. But I had to control myself. He's not helping me in that.

We finally let go and we stay in the same position.

"You know…I love you."

That was when I had to get up.

"Dude, don't say that. You're just helping me here. You're in a bad relationship and this could have made your mind go weird. But don't freaking say that man. Not now." I caught myself , but it's true. If he says that now, I just feel like a rebound. I better not be a rebound.

"I mean…sorry." We got up and sat next to each other again. I started to yawn.

"I guess it's time to sleep." I yawned again. "Im going to sleep with the little one. Aziel left you the things here." I got up in the darkness. I leaned down and kissed him again. I think Im getting used to it.

"Thanks." I started to head to the living room.

"I should be thanking you," I thought heard. Maybe it was imagination. I didn't dare to go back and ask him. I might get caught up and have another make out session with him.

When I got to the blankets, Koral sleeping peacefully next to them, I got in between them. I couldn't help but smile as I tried to drift off to sleep. My lips were still warm from his.

**{{ Did that just blew your mind!? Well, seems like Shadow is in a pickle and Amy might get caught in it with him. **

**Were best friends really just helping each other out? You guys think there was something more to this?**

**Also, sorry for the bad kiss scenes. I can't seem to write them well. **

**How did you guys think? Got predictions? Some things in my chapter that irked you?  
>Drop off a review!<strong>

**Don't forget to follow my Tumblr: .com**

**I shall see you next week for the next chapter. What will happen next?! Don't anticipate a chapter about them going to Guitar Center, sorry. I cant seem to think stuff for that. **

**Don't forget to Review!**

**Love you~**


	38. Chapter 39

_**Just to let you know, the characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to Sega and not me.**_

We were just practicing kisses. We were just practicing. It didn't mean anything. It didn't mean anything…then why cant I stop looking at his lips!?

It's been about half a week since the "practice" and everything seems alright. We still act as if we are best friends, because we are of course. But yet, I catch myself glancing to his lips and wishing we could practice more. Sometimes I have to totally ignore him if not, my hormones start overpowering me and I start imagining a full blown sex scene in my head. He's my best friend. Sure, ive done this before…but recently its been too frequently that it doesn't let me concentrate on anything.

"Ames?" I hear someone call me out.

"huh?" I look over and notice that it's Shads. I start to get a little blush, but thanks to my pink muzzle, it is almost invisible.

"Didn't you hear?" Shadow asked me. His red eyes penetrated my soul and my hormones started to work.

"Uh…nah. Sorry. What did ya say?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I said that she wants to talk to me after school. Something about a little small talk." Shadow explained as he wrote down his notes.

"Small talk? I doubt it'll be small with her mouth." I mumbled. These past few days have been a bit hectic. Rouge had a sudden urge to just hate Shadow and bag on him for everything. All she texts him is about how it was mostly his fault that the relationship was going down and that the reason he doesn't want her is because of me. Now I call that bull!

"You gonna go?"

"I think I have to. Maybe put things straight, for once and for all." We never took our eyes off of our notes. We knew it was done for a while.

"When she comes up to me," He started, which is where I finally looked at him. "Get out as soon as the bell rings. I don't want her saying anything to you. If she does…I might not hold back and explode on her."

"Eh?" I looked at him dumbfounded. "Que?"

"I don't want her to tell you anything. If she does…I'll just explode. No one should tell you anything, especially not her. So leave, I'll tell you all the details after." He explained, still taking notes.

I didn't know what to think about that. I knew he was my buddy but damn, I didn't know he cared this much. I guess he isn't just delicious lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Shhh…Koral. Don't get random books. Put them on the right place, Jacob. Government? I doubt we'll find that in the manga section, Robert."

I sighed as I scolded the nibblings; they had no clue about library etiquette. Aziel had to get some book and research for Kathy's project or whatever and dragged me along knowing that I knew this library like the back of my hand…and as a babysitter for the other twerps.

As I was trying to pry an innocent manga from the little one's 4 year old hands, I got a phone call. I placed it on silent and messaged my caller (Shads) that I would call him back once I convinced the little ones to go outside and play at the jungle gym that was nearby.

When Koral and Jacob were happily hanging around, I called Shadow back, wondering what goodies did the Bat tell him. Perhaps some more nonsense? Maybe a talk about how much she loved him? Or perhaps she would reveal that she was actually a rat… hehe.

"Dude…."

"She tried kissing me."

"What?" He didn't even let me think for a second. "Kiss?"

"Okay, let me start from the beginning."

"That sounds like a good idea." I responded as I waved back to little Koral that was shouting at me from the top of the monkey bars.

"So we walked together from out of class. We were actually right behind you until you turned to go meet up with Aziel. We went to the park and we stood there quiet for about some few minutes. It was a bit awkward until she suddenly looked at me and tried kissing me. Seeing what she was doing, I pushed her away. She tried again when I sternly asked her to stop and stepped away. She looked at me confused and tried hugging me. Eventually, she was able to grab hold of me and tried giving me a hickey. She said it would be like old time when she owned me. I stepped back and held her hands so she wouldn't get me again. I told her that she shouldn't be doing this. She wanted to start from the beginning and I doubt this was like the beginning. She calmed down and we just left."

"EH?" this was hard to comprehend. She tried to smooch up to him and he didn't want to. This is…wow!

"You resisted? And she was being the suck up? I don't…"

"I know. I barely believe it myself and I was the one doing it." He commented. I just stared at the little ones.

"Hey! Be careful!" I yelled out to them.

"So…"

"Hold up, man! I'm still trying to sink it all in… you did good though. I would have never thought you wouldn't let her do that." I confessed. I actually wouldn't have thought he would just push her away. But of course she couldn't resist his soft, delicious lips. Ha! Hormones stop.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to just give into her. Not anymore. I just…it just …it doesn't feel like I'm with her anymore. Or that I even want her to be more exact." He explained. I was a bit shock, he just gave it all up?

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just…too tedious now." I heard the sigh he gave at last. He does seem very tired of this.

"Lets go!" I heard Aziel call out at us. I looked back and saw him carry a bunch of books with him.

"Sorry Shads, gotta go. I'll call ya later, kay?" I explained to him as I went over to pick up Koral out of the monkey bars.

"Don't bother."

"Hm?" Did I do something wrong?

"I want to suffer?"

"Suffer?" Whats wrong with this fool?

"Yeah. Suffer to hear your pretty little voice. Until tomorrow, so I can listen to your sweet sound." He hanged up and left me there at the middle of the jungle gym confused and blushing madly. All was heard in my moment were the muffle screams of Aziel yelling at me and my inner self screaming in joy. Why was it screaming in joy for?

**{ a bit short, yes. But whoa did it had some juicy stuff. **

**I was sick for 2 weeks, a terrible headache that throbbed for about a week and the other week was for rest. Then last week, I was going to write a chapter but then I started to remember a fanfic that I stopped updating a year ago and decided to bring it back. **

**So sorry for not updating last week for being too busy with Jet. **

**But thanks to a wonderful guest that reminded me to write a chapter this week and kicked me into gears. Because of that, you will be getting two chapters!**

**Onto the next chapter!**


	39. Chapter 40

_**You know the disclaimer. **_

"I'll be right back, mom." I started to walk out my house with my crew behind me. The pink hedge herself had her own crew, oh yeah.

"Where are you going?" I heard my mother ask, trying so hard to talk in a sweet voice. She loves to pretend when my friends, I mean crew, is around.

"To go get Jacob." I called out and then closed the door. That's all she needs. Walking out to the street and going towards the elementary school, Blaze (a.k.a Hot Cat) started to bug again.

"So, no matter what, im not going to come out in the video right?"

"Super sure, Hot Cat. You gotta chill that fire." I reassured her.

"Can you please not pretend to be a thug right now, Ames?" Shadow urged.

"Ames? I told ya, I'm the Pink Diamond, Black Knight." I snapped at Shadow (a.k.a Black Knight).

"Pink Diamond? Those are terrible thug nicknames." Blaze and Shadow said in unison. I pouted.

"Well, I wanna see you try making better ones!"

"We won't stoop down to your level, Ames." In unison once again.

"Stop talking." I imitated Rigby from Regular Show, in which Blaze rolled her eyes and Shads sighed.

We got to the school and picked up the little rascal from his after school program and told him the news. We have another project to do for English and we're going to make it into a movie; just like we always do.

After picking him up, we all went back to the house and started filming the easy scenes. They weren't that hard to do. The scenes mostly consisted of Shadow being kicked and stabbed by my nephew, ridiculing him in a way Shakespeare would.

On the last scene, where my nephew stabs Shads to the ground, a little jingle was heard in the background. We sort of ignored it, being too busy with the filming. After being done with the hard work, Blaze left. She said something about school and how she had to go back and there she went. We didn't really need her, she just needed a group anyways.

We then transferred ourselves to my room. I was going to start on the editing early, not wanting to stay up all late like I usually do. As the boys watched a movie and I edited, Shadow got closer to me.

"Hey, Ames." His voice sounded a bit down.

"What up?" I was still focused on editing as I tried to listen on what he wanted.

"Miri texted me." His tone was still the same.

"Uh-huh. Whats up with her? Why couldn't she come?" I stopped and finally looked at him. His face was a bit distraught; something must have happened.

"She told me that she couldn't come because Rouge went over to her house. Okay, more like Rouge was at the park and Miri went to go get her."

"Eh? Go get her. What she want?" I was getting annoyed. Just hearing her name gives me a sour taste.

"She was crying at the park, by herself. Miri got a text from her and she went to go get her so she can cry in privacy. Miri said that Rouge has been crying for hours now. That she… kinda regrets the whole thing." Shad explained, his tone still down but also with a hint of confusion? His face looked like a wreck, as in it's painful for him to know this.

"She regrets leaving me. She regrets ever letting me go. She wants me back but knows that Im just going to say no so she doesn't ask. But she wants me." It pained me to see him. Why is he like this? I thought he was over her. I probably thought wrong. I bit my inner cheek, trying to hold back any emotion that wants to just scream out.

"Then why…" I started but was cut off by him.

"Am I a bad person?" His voice sounded so confused, like if a little kid did a really bad prank to his friend and now he wonders if he should have done that in the first place.

"Bad person? For what?"

"I don't know. Not going back. This is a girl, a crying girl. We all know that the fingers will be pointed at me and fingers are pointed to bad people. So, am I a bad person?" He does seem like a little kid right now.

"Sweetie," I had to calm him down. "Youre not bad. It just seems bad because this girl is crying over you. But this girl has done bad things to you that people have to remember. They have to forget that she's crying over you, not because of you, and remember all the times you just wanted to break down because of her. But you tried to be strong and you are strong. You lasted so long with her wrong doings and she can't even handle a little break up that was caused because of her."

We both sat there quiet, trying to sink in what I said. No seriously, what did I just say? Suddenly, a honk took us out of our thinking. Jacob checked out the window and assured us that it was Shad's family. He started to pack, without anything to say but he would smile to me here and there. His smile tried to reassure me but his eyes just kicked me back into my worry corner.

"See ya, Ames." He said as I followed him out.

"Call ya?" I asked as I stood at my door. He looked back at me and smiled but didn't answer. He got into the car and left, leaving me wondering on what he was thinking.

**{{ very short! Yes, im sorry but hey it's an extra chapter. So what do you think Shads is thinking? Will he go back to Rouge? Or show her that a little crying isn't going to cover his wounds? **

**Don't forget to bug me and stuff at**

** .com**

**See you next week on this great adventure. And im sorry again for the small chapter but I reassure you that the next chapter is going to be amazing. To leave you all grumpy for the next chapter, here's a sneak peek. **

He kept kissing all over. I don't know what took over him but I really didn't care. I felt his teeth graze my neck, giving me goosebumps all over.

"You're mine." His husky voice whispered to me. There is a God!

**Teehee! See you next week!**


	40. Chapter 41

**I dont own Amy Rose, Shadow the hedgehog or any other character from the Sonic the hedgehog series. I do own my OC's though. Sonic the hedgehog series belongs to SEGA. **

* * *

><p>That night, Shadow and I didnt talk. He didnt want to. I called and texted but all he ever text back was that he needed some quiet time. This wasnt like Shadow. Even though he was stoic and scary, he liked some atmosphere around him because silence would make him think too much. He didnt like thinking too much, he told me he starts thinking about bad things, whatever that is about.<p>

It was the next day of school, a wonderful Friday morning. I breathed in the fall air as I walked over to the office. Leggings kept me warm as I walked there. As always, I arrived earlier than the counselors. Sighing, I grabbed my phone and looked for Shads name.

Hey. We're still on for 2nite right?

- Sent to Shad

I sighed one more time. I was feeling down. Yesterday's whole ordeal about Rouge had consumed me. It made Shads feel bad, got me a bit mad, and the counselors leaving me in the cold wasnt helping either. I played with my short curly pink bangs a bit. The thing that was bothering me the most was that I was feeling a bit bad as well. Was this wrong? No. Rouge has been a big meanie and she finally got what she deserved. But she was a good friend of hers, or was one.

In the distance, one of the counselors was seen coming towards the office, carrying a bunch of papers. Great, paper work to do today.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Shadow was sad all day and it was doing terrible things to my complexion. I have been trying to keep him happy all day but my face was starting to hurt from smiling at him so much. It was about to be lunch time and we went over to our hiding spot, not being able to find any other place away from the stares from Rouge and her gang. It hurt. Not being able to be with your friends hurt, but it was better than being talk shit at.

"So, youre still coming tonight, right? You never replied." I asked him as I looked at my phone. Sitting on the stairs, looking at the grassy field, she tried to talk but he didnt seem like he was up to it. After a bit of silence, he finally responded.

""Course I am, Ames. Not like Im going to let out all of the planning we did."

"Good. We're gonna have fun tonight, you'll see. Of course, if you consider losing to a girl fun." I smiled at him, knowing that Im gonna challenge him to some Black Ops. A small chuckle escaped his lips. My smile grew greater as he did so. Finally, some emotion other than sadness. We both have planned tonight for some few weeks. It took me probably an hour to convince my bro to let Shad sleep over again but he eventually let it go being that I have been babysitting for him non stop. They really needed this time to bond and talk, away from prying eyes and talking sponges that cant think for themselves.

"Yeah, we'll have fun Ames. I brought my clothes and everything. You thought I would forget?" He asked, a bit more emotion finally coming out of him.

"Of course not, Shads. I trust you."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~XX~X~XX~

"Boom!" I yelled as I threw a stick grenade at Robert as he tried to shoot me. It killed us both, but hey I got him. We were playing and it was currently my turn with Robert. Shadow had just lost, to me of course, and was pouting like a little baby behind me. Okay, so he wasnt but I would like to imagine it. He had gotten a little but happier, being around the kids that wont let him breathe, but you can see that it was still bothering him.

Hearing the door open, I looked back to see my bro coming in with some boxes of pizza.

"I get the big slice!" I said as I let go of the controller and ran towards the pizza, not caring if I won or lost the game. Little footsteps followed behind me and complained about how I always got the biggest slice. Being very proper, Shadow came in last as he walked in. Rolling my eyes at him, I took a seat and a plate to grab some slices with.

We all eventually got some slices of pizza. The boys left to their room, Kathy to her own, and bro went to buy the sodas he forgot to get. In the kitchen, it was just me, Shadow, and the little baby left behind. I was blowing on Koral's pizza, as she was very sensitive to the heat. As I blew, I looked over at Shads who was eating a slice in silence. Talk about an all rounded person.

"You alright?" I asked him as I reached over for a pepperoni from my slices. He looked over at me as he was about to take a bite out of his pizza.

"You can say that."

"But im asking you, to hear what ya really have to say."

It took him some moments before he spoke again, staring down at his pizza.

"Are you sure I did the right thing?" Confusion took over his face as he finished that question. I sighed and shook my head as I started to hand Koral her pizza, which she was happy that she was finally going eat it.

"I think you did the right thing. She a total B to you." Censoring myself for Koral, I took a glance at her before I continued. "She treated you wrong for so long and you took it long enough. You had enough and you finally took initiative. Now shes the one that has to take it all."

"But, I did bad things too. She wasnt at fault."

"Sure, you did stuff as well. Everyone does. No one is completely safe from the blame. But she did you worse and she never apologized. You had to take it all. All the poopy that she gave you and you didnt say poopy back." At this time, Koral started to giggle at the words I was saying.

"Well sir, I think she now deserves poopy and that was the biggest poopy you could have given her." I was now saying that on purpose. Koral giggled and 'ewww'-ed at me. Shadow stayed quiet. I hope he was getting some sort of realization coming towards him. All I said was truth, even though all i said was poopy.

"I guess youre right." He told me and smiled over at me. I dont know why, but his smile brought so much happiness to me. Like yes, you go dude. Be happy. But the longer I looked at him, the shyer I became. To stop this awkwardness, I looked over at Koral and helped her eat. Haha, that was weird.

He mustn't have noticed because he didnt say anything about it.

x~x~x~x~xX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The apartment had turned dark and silent. The radio was heard in the background and silent whispers escaped the lips of the teen hedgehogs. I tried to stifle my giggle at Shadow's joke since Robert was sleeping on the bunk bed on top.

"You're so silly." I responded back and stared into the darkness. I couldnt see him but I knew he was laughing. I laid on the bed and let my arm hang on the edge of the bed. It eventually fell on top of Shadow as I felt his quills on the tips of my fingers. I glided my fingers on top of his chest, as if my fingers were figure skating. It was quiet between us but it was a good quiet. We were just listening to the crickets outside of the window and the dog barking at the drunks that passed by.

"Ya know, youre not a bad person." I spoke but wished I didnt. I knew this was affecting him all day, but the subject was still sticky in the air. "You didnt do anything wrong." He didnt say much and just stared into the darkness. Oh, I wish I only knew what he was thinking.

"But I have done bad things." He finally replied in the night.

"Who hasnt done bad things in relationships? But that doesnt give you a right to not break with her," I angrily whispered at him. Jesus, this guy. "Plus, dont ya think its nice to finally have her off your back. You can come and sleep over, without her being so mean at you." I sighed after my explanation and gave a small smile, but I dont think he saw it in the dark. Carefully, I moved toward the end of the bed to not make it squeak. Once I was off, I sat down next to Shadow in the floor. Red orbs were barely visible in the dark as I stared at his face. My fingers went back to his chest and skated again.

"She's out of your life now. All that's left is guilt. You're real easy to guilt and regret things." I made my fingers walk up his chest and towards his nose. "And then the next day, you get all grumpy that you were so stupid for being guilty." I booped his nose. I sensed him blink and his hand went up to his nose. He stayed quiet for a bit, probably accessing what I had just said.

"I guess youre right, Ames." He agreed. He then got up and sighed, sitting next to me. Dark hands went up to my hand and grabbed some of my hair to play with it. A small line of moonlight had cracked through the curtains and hit Shadow's face. It looked very distraught but relaxed the more he played with my hair.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I sighed and gave a small smile. I got closer to him and relaxed my head on his shoulder. He stopped playing with my hair and moved his arm to embrace me. I was a bit startled, still not used of being hugged at all, but relaxed. He held me tight and rested his chin on my head. What am I? A chin stool? The next part was the surprising thing. I felt lips being pressed onto my head. I looked up in confusion; did he just do that?

"Sorry, Ames. I just... Guess wanted some warmth and went too far." He explained as he still held me and kept his chin on my forehead. I bit my lip. What was going on with me? More like, what was going on with me? I looked away, I think if I kept looking at him, something would keep going. I had this immense feeling in me of confusion. Did he kiss me? Did he meant it? How does his lips feel? Ah! See! Thats why I looked away. Jesus, im getting myself all flustered.

"I-its cool, man." Was all I could say as I sat there blushing in his embrace.

"Imagine if you were mine." I jumped as I heard him say that. I looked up at him with wide eyes. What did he just say? My cheeks burned and I knew he was able to see that.

"Maybe you'll be a better girl than Rouge. Maybe you'll be worse." He chuckled at that. "Maybe if I kissed you right now, it would have been normal instead of awkward." He ended and stayed quiet as he rested his face on my forehead. His face was so near mine and I was able to feel him breathing on me. I didnt know what to do. I was dizzy. Everything was spinning and I didnt know what was up or down or what was real. This must be a dream. Yeah, another of my crazy love dreams that I kept having. I must have fallen asleep like how im known for in the family.

I was awoken from this "dream" when I felt his face getting closer to mine. Our noses her touching each other and his lips were only centimeters away. Was this really my best friend? I gulped. My cheeks and chest burned. This was a weird sensation, weirder than when youre nervous of a crush being near you.

"Haha, you're just trying to find comfort right now." I pushed him gently back. "You're real sad and seeing the opposite sex near you, you went crazy. Boys sure are weird." I giggled awkwardly. I was about to move to get back into bed until I felt his hands on me again and turned me towards him.

"Hey, Ames? Ya wanna do something?" I didnt know how to respond to that but with a confused utter.

"Ya know how youve never really had an actual relationship. Youve never had your first kiss, or any sort of sexual groping on you."

I was trying to follow him. Sure, I was very jumpy when it came to subjects like that. I always wanted to know what everyone was talking about. Groping and making out and all of that stuff. I never really did much of that with any of my exes. This was getting tempting but was a bit weird. This is my friend, best friend, though I did think about him a lot. Maybe that might explain those damn dreams and stuff.

"What about it?"

"Would you let me help you with that? You havent done much and youre almost 18. Its weird for a girl as pretty as you to be inexperienced." He said while still holding onto me.

"Thats a bit weird, dont ya think?"

"We can start slow." He replied. This was making me feel weird since Ive never heard someone talk to me like this but it sure was tempting.

"Slow like what?" I asked and I swear I felt him tense up.

"Ive never touched a girl with great assets." He replied and moving his head away. I glared at him as I heard that.

"Basically ya wanna touch my butt?" I told him out. Sure, Rouge had a body but if you compare booties, her's just cant compare to mine. It was a bit bigger and pumplier. Many old men would stare at me a lot because of it and thats why my mom made me wear dresses for so long until I rebelled and I basically only wear leggings now. I sighed. It's not like Im not going to enjoy this, plus perhaps it'll get him happy.

"Alright. Just a tiny squeeze." I told him and his hand immediately went to my bottom. I jumped a bit but that only gave him a bit of space to touch my butt. It did feel nice, a bit arousing I might say.

"Youre not just taking advantage of this, right?" I tried to assure myself. As a reminder, I dont do well with best friends and if he plans to leave me soon, i'll just regret this whole time.

"Do you want to stop?" He drew back his hand. I sighed, I guess I did feel a bit weird about this.

"Perhaps, when Im more relaxed. This just came out of no where, ya know." I whispered at him as I heard Robert move in his sleep.

"Yeah, wanna plan it?" Shads asked. Persistent, are we? I thought about it; I guess this will give me some confidence.

"Yeah. Next week. We'll plan it out. I think that will settle my nerves down." I smiled. This really should help and maybe this could help with his depression. My booty shall heal him from the bat's claws.

"Its pretty late now." I said while looking for my phone which was under a pillow. The light almost blinded me as screen turned bright. 3:24 am blared in red. Another night of talking. Carefully, I crawled my way back to my bed. I swear he looked at my butt while I got in it.

"Goodnight, you dork." I said as I got comfy. "Better not dream about butts." All I got from his was a soft 'night' and a half chuckle. After that, I knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a year. It has been a year since I last updated and I have to say, im truly sorry. It wasnt until it hit me on how many people and how much people loved this fanfic. All I got to say is sorry and thank you. <strong>

**You will see some changes now. My writing has developed and I hoped it doesnt annoy anyone. The original plan for this fanfic is down the drain as well. I just forgot what the whole thing was going to be. I wrote it all down but my notes are so random. What was I smoking? (jk i dont smoke) Because of that, I am starting a new. Well, not really. The story will have the same themes as in drama and all of that good stuff, it will just be different from what I have planned already so you wouldnt really see the difference. **

**If you've noticed I didnt do that "sneak peak" I gave last year but it will show up soon enough in the future. **

**I am not certain when I will be updating again. Less than a month, that is for sure. But because I have to brainstorm all over again and it is test time, I will be taking a bit time. If I take longer than two weeks, please message me. I have about 5 fanfics to write about and I need to finish about 3 so I can write more that keep popping in my head. **

**I think that is it and I hope to see you next time~. **


	41. Not a new chapter: please read

Hi guys,

I'm super sorry that I've taken long to do an update and im sorry that i disappointed you once again since this isn't an update either. I want to explain why I haven't really updated, hoping you guys understand.

Ever since I came back since that 2 year break, I just haven't really felt the story anymore. I really was into it back then because everything was fresh in my mind but when college started to take over, I lost a little bit of that feeling. I've forgotten what my first theme was, not remembering much of the details of the things I've wrote before. I've just been really lost. I wrote the last chapter with no feeling, not even a want to post it. I posted it just because I didn't want to disappoint you guys and thinking this was dead. I've been trying real hard with writing the new chapter but I just can't seem to go past the first paragraph; rewriting and deleting over and over again.

I am literally in a rut and this pains me so much because I loved this story, I love these characters, and I really love the support of you readers.

So, I have a plan. I'm rereading all of my chapters. All 40 something chapters will be read. I have to remember that feeling and that want to write this again. Of course, once rereading it, I might change some few things here and there. For sure, I will change that last chapter. I really didn't like how that one came out. This might take me a couple of weeks as I read, rewrite, and think up new ideas for following chapters. Please don't get discouraged. I know I've said this before that I will fix and get back to this and at the end I don't do anything and leave for months, but this time its for real. I feel so terrible and whenever I look at my laptop and think about fanfics, I get so depressed that I don't do anything but dwell in my depression about what I'm going to write next for Just Best Friends.

I have set up a twitter (ugh) so I can update you all with how I am going with the read and when I will be posting new chapters. If you like to follow it will be shikakunfan001 . You can also bug me there, I think... im not a big twitter person.

Thank you for hearing me out and I will be seeing you guys in some weeks with an update.

shika-kunfan01

ps. Im posting up a Thanksgiving fanfic soon.


End file.
